Fireworks
by expressurself
Summary: Rachel hopes to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Puckleberry, Samchel friendship, mentions of Luck and Fuinn.
1. Closure

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. Eventual Puckleberry.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Closure_

Rachel pulled back for the umpteenth time, wondering if it was a good idea to do this. After all, she had made a fool out of herself mere hours ago, having spiraled back to the Rachel-Berry-formerly-known-as-Finn-Hudson's-girlfriend, her voice shrill and loud enough for the entire school to hear her declare her unrequited love for her ex-boyfriend while he was trying to kiss every single girl at McKinley High School. How embarrassing that had been and she hated herself for doing that. She had spent the entirety of winter break nursing her poor heart and convincing her broken state that she had to return to old Rachel Berry, the one who settled for nothing less than her dreams and goals. When she was Finn's girlfriend, she put her aspirations on the backburner in order to concentrate on her boyfriend, but now, things were different. She and Finn were no longer together, and by the way today had turned out, it looked like Finn was unquestionably moving on without her.

She made a move to brush aside the hair away, but restrained herself. She knew it was bad enough that she was here, at the nurse's office, guarding Finn as though he was hers. She had only been concerned after what happened in Glee rehearsal earlier. Well, not just _concerned_. She was Rachel Berry after all. And Rachel Berry wanted answers. She swallowed hard, remembering Santana's words.

_"It sounds like you have mono, otherwise known as the kissing disease. But you know what really helps spread it? A little tongue, which is weird because it sounds like Quinn here, has it too." _

Sighing loudly, Rachel looked at Finn's unconscious form again. It wouldn't be a huge surprise to her if what Santana said was the truth. After all, she had seen the looks Finn and Quinn exchanged over the course of the day. What really irked her was that Finn was readily trying to break Quinn and Sam up by persuading Quinn to cheat on her boyfriend. Wasn't the whole reason why Finn broke up with Quinn and her because they had cheated on him? And now, he was trying to instigate the cheating? Talk about hypocrisy! She wanted so much to spill all her emotions -her pent-up frustration, her annoyance, her anger, her guilt, and her love – but kept them. There was no point telling Finn all this; he wouldn't love her back. Not now, maybe ever.

She took the wet towel in her hand and placed it gingerly on Finn's forehead. At this, Finn began to blink, turning his head to look at his visitor. Rachel's eyes darted away from his gaze briefly. _Courage, Rachel_.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked, stirring the conversation. It wouldn't hurt to ask anyways. She had expected the blonde to be with Finn. She carefully pressed the towel to Finn's forehead.

Finn blinked again, his brow furrowing as he thought hard. "Uhh, her mom picked her up a few hours ago."

Rachel nodded, her hand leaving the towel. She stood over Finn, feeling discomfited. "Quinn's really very pretty." She looked down, briefly pondering if she should have said that aloud.

"You don't have to do that," Finn remarked, pointing to the wet towel.

Rachel shook her head, "No," again, her hand shot back to the indicated towel. She pushed back a strand of Finn's hair. "I would do it for anyone," she wondered if that was true, recalling her previous outburst at Finn. _I don't care about Puck. I don't care about anyone but you._ "She's prettier than me." It was something she always knew, something that was thrown in her face. Compared to Quinn Fabray, she was nothing. No one wanted her.

"Would you stop?" Finn's voice sounded weak. He opened his eyes to look at her. "You're beautiful." Rachel felt her insides churn at his words. Why couldn't he have said that more often when they had been dating? Why did he have to say such sweet sentiments now that they were no longer together? He was always like that.

Rachel looked at him for a minute before tearing her gaze back down. Letting out a sigh, she sat down, feeling fragile. "I know she is. It meant so much to me that you chose me over her," the emotions spilled out, having been confined to her heart and thoughts for months. "Girls like me don't get chosen over girls like her very much." _If ever_.

Feeling a little more confident, she decided to pursue the truth about the Finn/Quinn situation. "Did you kiss her? Like Santana said?"

Finn closed his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but I just needed to get it out of my system."

Although she had been expecting it, Rachel still felt a twinge of tenderness. "So what did it feel like? When you kissed her?" Strangely, there was no anger in her voice, only curiosity. She wanted to know why. She had to know why.

Finn didn't hesitate. "Fireworks," he said, looking up at the ceiling, as though recalling the mind-boggling incident.

"Did you see fireworks when you kissed me?" She had to know, even if it meant her heart breaking into millions of Valentine's Day heart-shaped fragments. Finn hesitated; his mouth trying to form words, and although a small smile appeared on his lips, he didn't say anything.

Rachel could hardly breathe. _Of course, he saw nothing. Everything we had was nothing compared to Quinn_. The room felt like it might swallow her whole; she had to get out of here. Promptly, Rachel stood up, making her way to the curtains and out the nurse's office.

"Rachel, wait." Finn's voice stopped her from walking out. _Naturally, he has to be the good guy even when he's breaking my heart._

"No," she looked back and saw that he had sat up. "It's good. Thank you," the irony of the words didn't shock her. She meant what she was saying. Finn's answer to her question had given her the answer she needed. "You've given me the strength to move on. I know now that there's nothing here for me anymore." Although it was hard for her to admit it, she was ready to move on. She and Finn were done, maybe for good. Finn had never seen the fireworks he saw with Quinn; in the back of her mind, Rachel always knew Finn would hold a spot for the first love of his life. She wondered if it would be the same for her, as Finn had been her first love.

"That's not the truth. I still-" Rachel parted her lips, wondering if he was going to say what she wanted him to say. _What if he did? It doesn't matter anymore. _"I'm just...I'm so confused in my head right now." Finn did look like he was baffled, more so than usual.

"No it's ok," she looked down. "I understand. Now I'm free to pursue my dreams without anything holding me back. And you've actually inspired my song selection for this week's love song assignment," she smiled softly. _Fireworks_.

"Feel better, Finn." She said, turning around and pulling the curtain open. She looked back one last time, her eyes locked with Finn's, feeling the finality. _It's done_.


	2. Support

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. Eventual Puckleberry.

Notes: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! I really appreciate your comments and am glad you are liking this story so far! I hope you'll be pleased with this chapter. I really want to write Rachel and Puck together immediately, but I want to take things slow. I definitely feel that they're both not ready to pursue a romantic relationship just yet; after all, Rachel is still getting over Finn (and I don't want Puck to be her rebound guy!) and Puck is (most unfortunately) starting to date Lauren. While I could go AU and make Lauren nonexistent, I think it'll be interesting to figure out how Puck goes from Lauren to Rachel. Also, I had to change the rating from K to T for Puck's mouth. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Support_

_It's raining / It's pouring / My love life is boring me to tears / After all these years / No sunshine / No moonlight / No stardust / No sign of romance / We don't stand a chance._

Rachel hit the pause button, breathing slowly. Although she loved Barbra and her rendition of _No More Tears _with Donna Summer, Rachel had enough rain and sadness and "no sign of romance"; she didn't need another reminder. Rachel stared at herself in the mirror, feeling that wave of familiar gloom wash over her again. Then, she looked back at her iPod and her playlist of Barbra Streisand and smiled softly. Not a lot of people knew that Barbra had once been 'Barbara Streisand'; she had changed her name because she wanted to be unique but not fake. Barbra wanted to shine away from the others, but she wanted to do it in a way that still made her herself. Rachel always admired Barbra for this small bit of trivia, among other reasons.

_It's time to try / Defying gravity / I think I'll try / Defying gravity / Kiss me goodbye_. Rachel picked up her cell phone from her nightstand and pressed the green button without a second glance.

"Hi, Kurt," she said, hoping her voice didn't betray any of her disheartened emotions.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked immediately. Rachel almost sighed. Of course Kurt could hear right through her broken heart.

"Finn never saw fireworks with me," she said. Half of her wanted to cry and the other half wanted to yell.

"Oh sweetie," Kurt said sympathetically, "Finn's an idiot, hon. He always has been."

"I know," Rachel sighed, "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I may have had the closure I needed, but I'm still mourning."

"I know, Rach," Kurt said gently. "Remember that you're strong. Just like Barbra, Patti, Whitney, all the great divas of the century."

Rachel giggled, "Thanks Kurt, I appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for," Kurt said, bringing a smile to Rachel's face. "Now tell me everything that happened between Finn and Quinn."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel walked into the school with a goal. That goal was rid her locker of everything that reminded her of Finn. Although she had taken down the kitty calendar and the "4 Ever" from her locker before winter break, there were still pictures and other trinkets in her locker that constantly reminded her of Finn and their relationship. She already had to see her ex-boyfriend during school and Glee rehearsal, and that was going to be more than enough for her for awhile.

As she tore the "Finn" sign from her locker, a familiar face peered at her curiously.

"Yo, Berry," Noah Puckerman leaned against the locker next to hers, one hand on the strap of his backpack and the other in the pocket of his jeans. "What are you up to?"

"Hello, Noah," Rachel said. Since winter break, she and Puck had struck up a friendship. She had asked him to do a duet with her in order to make Finn jealous, but she had been expecting him to turn it down because the last time she asked him to do a project with her, he hadn't exactly been pleased with the results. She figured she should be truthful this time around and told him her motive behind the duet, fully expecting a denial. However, to her utmost surprise, he agreed to help out. In fact, she remembered the look on his face when she had asked him to duet and it was bordered on admiration and fondness.

When they had practiced _Need You Now_ in her room, it reminded her of the mash-up duet they had done before and all of a sudden, she couldn't stop thinking about the way his lips once pressed passionately against hers and the way he had brushed her hair aside while he was trying to kiss her. She actually had to stop practice because she couldn't stop blushing and knew if Puck saw her, he would immediately know what she was thinking about, and she didn't want to know whether or not he thought about the same thing.

_Wait, why would I want to know whether or not Noah wants to kiss me or thinks of me?_

"I'm de-Finn-ing my locker," Rachel explained, shaking off the intruding thoughts. Puck stood up straight, still looking at her curiously. She pressed the torn "Finn" sign into Puck's hands.

Puck looked up, impressed. "Dang, Rachel, I didn't know you had it in you."

Rachel smiled, "Well, it's time for a fresh start," she looked at the other things she had taken down, "After all; Finn never thought our relationship had any sparks or fireworks. He obviously cares about Quinn a lot more than he ever cared about me. Not surprising of course, who wouldn't?" She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry, not in front of Puck or the entire school body. She half-regretted admitting all her feelings in front of the guy who once slushied her on a weekly basis.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see Puck looking at her with a concerned expression. "I do," he said, and she looked at him, completely stunned. A year ago, Noah Puckerman would be the last person in high school to even acknowledge her presence without a condescending remark or a slushy to the face, but now he was singing solos in Glee club, defending those he once deemed "losers" and threw in dumpsters, and admitting he cared about Rachel Berry. It didn't take much for Rachel to see how much Puck had grown and matured.

"Rach, you're totally hot and talented. Finn's always been a douchebag and I'm not going to lie, he's a hypocrite," Puck scoffed at the thought of his best friend and his actions, "He never deserved you. You were so much better than him."

Rachel gaped at Puck, amazed. She knew he was never one for eloquent words, but the way he had just basically told her that she, the prime loser of Glee club, was better than the star quarterback and his best friend made her feel as weak as if he told her he loved her. _Not that that's ever going to happen!_

"Thank you, Noah," she smiled softly, "That's really sweet of you to say."

Puck simply shrugged. With one hand, he tossed the "Finn" sign she had given him into the trash can on the other side of the hallway. Rachel smiled, feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Without a word, Puck took the other items from her and dumped them into the trash as well. He sauntered back to her with a smirk.

"See? No more Finn. You're good to go," Puck said.

"Thanks again, Noah," she grabbed her books and shut her locker. "By the way, you were great yesterday. Although I don't know if your song selection was the best choice for the situation, I admire the way you took the initiative to perform for Lauren." Even though Rachel was proud of Puck for his performance, she had also felt confused and a bit annoyed. She presumed the confusion was due to the fact that Lauren was the one Puck serenaded to and she had not been expecting that (neither did Mercedes or Santana either, as she recalled), but she didn't know why she felt _annoyed_ that Puck sang to Lauren.

"Thanks, Berry," Puck grinned, "She didn't dig it either, but we ended up having a good time at Breadstix anyways," again, Rachel felt her insides churn with irritation. "By the way, I saw you there too. Had a good time?"

Rachel nodded, starting down the hallway with Puck in tow. "Yes, I had a wonderful time with Mercedes, Tina, and Mike. I was so glad to hear Kurt and the Warblers. They're very good, you know. We'll have to practice a lot to defeat them at Regionals."

"We'll beat their sorry asses." Puck said frankly, smirking.

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Even though she wasn't one to condone offensive language, she didn't mind it as much when Puck used them. In fact, although she would never admit it to anyone, least of all Puck, but she always thought that Puck using vulgar language was a very appealing part of his bad boy persona.

"It was my first time to Breadstix, you know," she remarked, "Although I don't know what the big fuss is about; their vegan meatballs really are not that appetizing."

Puck stopped walking, turning around to face the tiny brunette. "Wait," he looked puzzled, "Why was that your first time? Didn't Finn take you there before?"

Rachel looked down, embarrassed. She didn't want to think about Finn again. "Um, well, he never took me to Breadstix while we were dating. I mean, w-we would have gone if we won the duet competition, but we threw that in order to boost club morale, so we never went."

Puck looked furious. "What the fuck? Just because you didn't win that duet thing doesn't mean Hudson can't take you to Breadstix! That motherfu-I'm going to kick his ass!" He began to stalk down the hallway in search for the giant quarterback, but before he could, he felt a hand on his arm, pulling him back.

"Wait, Noah!" Rachel was completely startled by Puck's behavior. Why was he so concerned that Finn had never taken her to a restaurant? "It's not a big deal," she said, trying to keep him from squirming out of her grasp. "I'm not a fan of Breadstix like Santana is and they don't really have a variety of options to choose from."

"That's not a reason, Rachel! You and Finn dated for months and he never took you out to Breadstix? I've taken one-night stands to Breadstix!" Puck said, still livid.

Rachel sighed, letting go of Puck. She leaned against the closest locker, feeling miserable. Puck's words hit her hard. He was right though; she and Finn had dated for awhile, but he had never thought to take her out to Breadstix. Sure, they went to other restaurants to eat, but everyone at McKinley High School always talked about Breadstix and how wonderful it was. Rachel had tried to persuade herself that it wasn't a big deal that Finn never took her to Breadstix, but the truth was she always felt dejected when she thought about how Finn had taken both Santana and Brittany to Breadstix at the same time, but never bothered to take her when they had been dating for so long.

Puck leaned on the locker next to her, tossing the freshman whose locker it was into the bustling crowd. He looked at her with worry and understanding. "I'm sorry, Rach. I didn't mean to make you upset. Like I said before, Finn's a douchebag."

Rachel sighed, "Don't worry about it, Noah," the first bell rang, "I got to go to class. I'll see you at Glee rehearsal." With that, she took off. Puck swore under his breath, watching Rachel until she turned the corner and was out of his line of sight. He shouldered his backpack and started heading towards class.

Per his luck, his rival was walking his way. Puck smirked and took a couple of meaningful strides until he was face-to-face with Finn.

"Hey, Puck," the quarterback said. "What's up? We have to go to class."

"Hell no, we don't Hudson, not until you give me some answers." Puck said, dragging his best friend to an empty classroom. Screw class, he was going to demand an explanation from the tall giant.

"What the…" Finn looked at Puck, baffled. "What are you doing, Puck?"

Puck turned to face Finn, fury etched on his handsome features. "What are _you_ doing, Hudson? Why the hell did you never take Berry to Breadstix before?"

Finn furrowed his brow, confounded. "Wait, why…"

"Don't ask me why, Finn. Just answer the damn question!" Puck said, infuriated.

Finn took a defensive stance against his friend. "Why does it matter? What's it to you if I never took Rachel to Breadstix?"

"It matters because it's offensive! It's offensive to all guys," Puck explained. "You and Rachel went out for months and you never bothered to go to Breadstix? But you brought Santana, Brittany, and loads of other girls there you went out with for just one date!"

Finn looked taken aback. He wasn't used to this protective side of Puck and even though he had broken up with Rachel and was striking up a renewed romance with Quinn, he didn't like what he was hearing. "What the hell, man? Are you trying to get with Rachel again? Why do you always have to go after the girls I like?"

"This isn't about me and Rachel!" Puck nearly screamed at him. "This is about you and the fact that you are a complete asshole!"

"Me?" Finn started, outraged.

"Yeah, you," Puck poked Finn hard, "You're a dick, man. Cheating on girls and yet calling Rachel out just 'cause she kissed me. Sleeping with another girl and lying about it to your girlfriend. You think you're such a stud just 'cause you scored the winning touchdown at the conference and all the girls want you? That whole kissing booth thing was low. Mercedes was right; you weren't doing it to help Glee club, you were doing it 'cause you wanted to mack on all the girls,"

Shouldering his backpack, Puck headed for the door. He turned around, facing his best friend again. "Just so you know, you don't deserve Berry. You only go after her when she's with someone else. You lead her on. You treat her like crap when you are together. You don't even stand up for her, man. I mean, I'm not the greatest boyfriend or whatever, but at least I own up to that."

Puck opened the door, beginning to walk out. He smirked, turning around one more time. "Oh by the way, the $324 you got for kissing all those girls? I made that much from one Bob Marley song." He walked out, smirking widely.

* * *

By lunchtime, Puck was overwhelmed with worry. He hadn't seen Rachel since their morning encounter, even though he had walked by her locker between breaks. He wondered if he should have left her in her wounded state over Finn's stupidity and cursed himself for letting her walk away so quickly. Finn, on the other hand, had been avoiding Puck all day, and when Puck did catch a glimpse of him, Finn looked either guilty or rueful. It wasn't exactly what Puck thought was tactful retribution, but it was a start.

Puck looked around the lunchroom. When no Rachel was present, he decided to check her locker. Maybe she was putting away her books and getting her lunch. He walked away from the crowded lunchroom, almost bursting into a run to get to Rachel's locker. As he rounded the corner, his face fell. Rachel was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, stuck his hands in his pockets, and kicked a crumpled ball down the hallway out of frustration. He racked his brains, trying to think of where the Glee star might be.

As Puck wandered down another hallway, he thought he heard humming. He realized that he was walking towards the music room and it hit him that perhaps Rachel was in there practicing. He quickly sped up his pace, stopping before the door to the music room.

Just as he suspected, Rachel was seated at the piano, staring blankly at the black and white keys. She continued to hum, not realizing she had an audience. Then, Rachel began to sing.

_You don't bring me flowers / You don't sing me love songs / You hardly talk to me anymore / When you come through that door at the end of the day / I remember when you couldn't wait to love me / Used to hate to leave me._

Puck stood in the doorway, staring at Rachel. She had always been a good singer. Even before he got to know her, before he became her friend, he always thought she was talented. There was no hiding that fact. Glee club wouldn't have come this far without her, both her talent and her as a person, as a leader, as a rock. And now, that rock was crumbling because of one Finn Hudson.

Rachel stopped singing and turned to face Puck, her eyes wide. She stood up quickly. Puck walked in slowly, shoulders hunched.

"Nice song," Puck commented awkwardly, "Streisand, I'm guessing?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, _You Don't Bring Me Flowers_ by Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond."

Puck smirked, "Neil's my homeboy," he walked closer to Rachel. "You alright, Berry?"

Rachel smiled gently, "Yes, I'm okay, Noah. I just thought I'd come down here and practice a little. I wasn't feeling very hungry." She walked over to the chairs where they usually sat in rehearsal and sat down in the front row. Puck strolled over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Rach," he broke the silence, turning to her. "I'm sorry."

The Glee star looked at him inquisitively. "Why are you saying you're sorry, Noah?"

"Because I never took you to Breadstix either," he said, falling back into his seat. He realized this during English (or was it biology?) class and it had punched a hole in his stomach.

Rachel's expression softened. "Oh Noah," she touched him gingerly on the forearm. "It's okay, really. We only dated for a week and-" she was about to continue, but Puck held up a hand.

"No, I don't care if we were dating a week or ten years. It wasn't right of me to not take you out to eat at Breadstix. I mean, I'm a douche too, but I never thought I'd be on level with Hudson."

Rachel grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Puck looked up to see her smiling. "Noah, you are certainly not and never will be on the same level as Finn," he looked down, knowing she was going to say that he was much lower than the quarterback, "You are so much better." At this, he looked up, staggered. He had not been expecting this. Rachel always preferred Finn Hudson over him; when had this changed?

"When I think about it," Rachel explained, "Even though we only dated for a week, Noah, you were so much better to me during that one week than Finn has been to me over five months," she squeezed his hand again, "I mean, you sang a song for me, you quit football, and weren't ashamed of being seen with me in public. I never got to thank you for all that, actually. It took me until now to realize how wonderful of a boyfriend you were to me."

Puck felt his heart soar. He had never been deemed a "wonderful boyfriend" before. In fact, there were two things Puck thought he would never be told he was, 1) a good student and 2) a wonderful boyfriend. He was the bad boy, the one girls kissed and had sex with to rebel against their parents, the one who helped girls get over unrequited crushes and being dumped, the one who was there when girls simply got bored. He was rarely called a boyfriend, much less a "wonderful" one. Puck couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Rach." he squeezed her hand in response.

Rachel sat back in her chair, letting her hands fall out of his grasp in the process. At the loss of her touch, Puck suddenly felt…lonely. He liked the way their hands had intertwined; he wouldn't admit this to her, but he thought their hands fit together perfectly.

"So, are you and Lauren dating, I presume?" Rachel asked, unzipping her backpack and taking out her lunch.

Puck squirmed a little in his chair. It was odd talking about his dalliance with Lauren when he and Rachel were having little moments here and there. He didn't know if she thought they were just moments of friendship, but to him, it felt a little more than that. He didn't want to say anything though; what if he embarrassed himself?

"Kinda," he admitted, taking half the sandwich Rachel offered to him. "We were at Breadstix as friends. She wants to take things slow." Puck took a careful bite, wondering how bad vegan sandwiches were. To his surprise, it was actually pretty tasty.

"That's a wise approach," Rachel said, taking a bite of her sandwich as well. "How do you feel about it? You're not usually one for taking things slow."

Puck chuckled. Everyone knew _that_. "Yeah, well, I'm into her, so why not?"

Rachel smiled, "You might actually like taking things slow, Noah. You can learn a lot from a person that way."

Puck snorted, "Yeah, I can also learn a lot taking things the fast way."

Rachel huffed, "Not really. You don't get to really _know_ the person. Those kinds of things you just learn as you naturally get acquainted to someone, like what they look like when they're angry or what to do to make them laugh"

Puck considered her words carefully. "I guess," he shrugged, "I don't know why you'd want to though. Relationships are too much work. Carpe diem or whatever, have some fun."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Of course relationships are difficult Noah, but they're also worth it. Sure, having fun now is fine, but eventually you just want to be with one person who makes you happy, treats you right, and loves you for all the good and bad parts about you. You get to realize what kind of person you want to share your life with; you figure out who you'll love and who'll love you for just the way you are."

Puck didn't say anything. Normally, he'd retort with a "So what?" comment, but Rachel was looking at him so sincerely, talking to him without a hint of superiority, embarrassment, or resentment in her voice that he couldn't say it. And to be quite honest, while looking at her with that genuinely honest and heartfelt expression on her face, he couldn't bring himself to even think of anything, except how soft her lips looked.

Rachel bit her lip. She felt a little uncomfortable; Noah's gaze was intense, it almost seemed to burn her. She couldn't help but notice how soft his lips were and the way his eyes were looking at her with such passion. She felt herself start to lean forward but suddenly, a vision of her and Noah from the _Run Joey Run_ debacle came to her mind. She sprung up from her seat abruptly, clearing her throat. Puck nearly leaped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I just remembered I have to ask Mr. Flint about the math assignment. I'll see you later!" She quickly gathered her things and nearly sprinted out the door. As she walked away from the music room, her heart pounded loudly. She quickly opened her locker, throwing her leftover lunch inside.

_I can't believe that almost happened again! What am I doing? He's practically dating Lauren! I'm not going to be a cheater. No, not with Noah again. I went down this road before and it didn't end well. I'm not screwing up Noah's relationship with Lauren._

Back in the music room, Puck leaned forward in his seat, his hands massaging his temple. _Holy crap, I can't believe I almost kissed Rachel. I'm kinda with Lauren and I'm not going to be that guy again. Fuck but Rachel is just so…_

Rachel leaned against her locker, shutting her eyes. _Noah is just so…_

The two Glee members looked in the direction of where the other one had disappeared. The bell rang, forcing them to give an audible sigh and head towards the direction of their next class.


	3. Advice

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. Eventual Puckleberry.

Author's Notes: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! I really appreciate your comments. I'm glad you're liking the story. I just wanted to make some notes about Chapter 2. I thought it was very symbolic to have Puck be the one who throws away Rachel's "Finn" stuff from her locker; it represents her moving on and Puck being the one who helps and supports her. Also, the song Rachel sang in the choir room, _You Don't Bring Me Flowers_ is a duet sung by Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond. I found this song while I was looking up Barbra Streisand songs and thought it was the perfect song because I always thought Rachel = Barbra and Puck = Neil. After all, Barbra is Rachel's idol and Neil Diamond's song, _Sweet Caroline_, is what Puck sang to Rachel back in _Mash-Up_, so this just seemed fated. Anyways, sorry for the long rambling, I just love it when things like this happen and all the pieces fall together perfectly and the story just writes itself. Enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Advice_

Rounding the corner to Glee rehearsal, Rachel stopped herself when she spotted Puck and Lauren. They were talking; Puck's left hand resting against the top of his locker, his body suggestively leaning towards Lauren, while Lauren was giving him the I'm-giving-you-a-chance-but-if-you-try-anything-funny-I'll-break-your-nuts look. Rachel couldn't hear the topic of their conversation; she simply watched as Puck leaned forward to whisper something into Lauren's ear, to which she responded with a coy smile.

Rachel sighed inwardly. Composing herself, she marched forward, determined not to look in their direction. For once, luck was on her side; the two barely noticed the tiny brunette walk past them, and in an instant, Rachel was sitting in the front row of the choir room, alone. She was glad for the emptiness, as she needed a second to recollect her thoughts and calm her restless mind. Ever since the encounter with Puck in the choir room last week, she had been avoiding him. They had shared a moment, a moment that made Rachel question whether she could trust herself alone with Puck anymore. She was completely supportive of his relationship with Lauren and did not want to jeopardize the newfound love between her two fellow Glee teammates, so she decided that it would best to distance herself from Puck. Certainly, she avoided any situation that may result in the two being alone together for more than a minute.

Besides, Rachel had promised herself that she was over guys for the time being. After her disastrous courtship with Finn and the closure she found after visiting her ex-boyfriend in the nurse's office, she was adamant in pursuing her dreams, the dreams that she had pushed to the background when she became Finn Hudson's girlfriend. Now, she refused to be defined to be anyone's something; she wanted to be known as Rachel Berry, future Broadway star.

As such, Rachel pulled out the sheet music Mr. Schuester had given them two days ago. She was studying the music with such focused determination that she failed to realize who had walked in. Only when that person plopped themselves down next to her did she look up, slightly irritated that she was being disturbed. Her scowl immediately disappeared when she discovered the perpetrator. Noah Puckerman.

"'Sup, Rachel," the way Puck greeted Rachel, though often used as a question for most people, was never one for the bold football player and Glee member. Rachel would usually be offended by such vernacular; she was never one for 'street' language (what was the point in learning proper English grammar then?), but once again, Noah Puckerman proved to be an exception.

"Hello, Noah," she stiffened, wondering how on earth she ended up alone with him again. And why wasn't Lauren with him? She had seen them together just minutes ago.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Puck asked straightforwardly. He was always direct, which was something Rachel liked and hated about him. She valued honesty very much and she never doubted Puck's honesty, but sometimes, it made her feel uneasy, like right now.

"Whatever do you mean, Noah? I have certainly not been eluding you," Rachel wasn't exactly lying; she didn't believe that she had to circumvent her way around school and her daily life by purposely going out of her way to avoid Puck altogether, she simply didn't stop at his locker to make small talk with him.

Puck snorted, "Sure, Rach. Come on, you can tell the Puckasaurus."  
Rachel rolled her eyes, "As endearing as your nickname is, I have not been evading your presence, Noah. I've just been rather busy lately, what with schoolwork and Glee rehearsals and my ballet classes and daily voice practices."

Puck snorted again, "Honestly, Rachel, you need to go out sometime," Rachel's heart thumped when he mentioned the words '_go out'_, but kept herself in check. "There's a world outside of school, you know."

Rachel cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm aware of that, Noah. Besides, I do spend time with Kurt and Mercedes on an almost daily basis."

For a minute, Rachel thought she saw something in Puck's eyes that resembled…envy, but it passed as quickly as it came. Puck simply smiled and clapped her on the back, "That's good, Rach."

The two sat in silence for several minutes, each absorbed in their personal thoughts, before the rest of the Glee club walked in, chattering loudly.

* * *

"Yo, Rachel," Puck shouted, trying to catch up with the Glee star.

Rachel turned around, stopping in her tracks. She had been on her way to her car and on her way home to think about the latest assignment Mr. Schuester had given them. "Yes, Noah?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Rachel stared at him, almost dropping her backpack in response. "Uh…"

"As friends," Puck emphasized, as though reading her thoughts. "You know, maybe catch a movie, listen to music, heck, we can even think about what to sing for this dumb assignment Mr. Schue gave us today."

Again, Rachel stared, although she was fairly pleased. "Um…sure, Noah, that would be lovely. When would you like to… hang out?"

Puck shrugged, "Now a good time for you?"

Rachel looked taken aback, but quickly recovered with a smile. "Sure, do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Maybe we should think of song ideas for the assignment," Puck suggested. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he always had the most fun singing when he did it with Rachel.

"Okay," Rachel nodded, taking out her keys. "Is my house okay?"

"I'll follow you," with a wave, he ran towards his truck, throwing his backpack into the seat next to him and starting the engine.

Ten minutes later, they were both in Rachel's bedroom, looking over the assignment again. Mr. Schuester had asked them all to sing a song to another person in the Glee club, hoping for a revival of expressive emotions that would propel them in the right direction for Regionals.

"What are you gonna sing?" Puck asked, grabbing a handful of vegan trail mix cookies.

Rachel placed the assignment sheet down on her desk, spinning around to face Puck with a determined look on her face. "First, I need inspiration. After all, Mr. Schuester is asking us to sing an emotional, meaningful song to someone in the club. I can't just pick a song without knowing my intended audience."

"Okay, who are you gonna sing to then?" Puck asked, tossing another cookie in his mouth and munching loudly.

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Puck's eating habits. Her first instinct was to sing to Puck, but she couldn't divulge that in front of him. Besides, she wasn't quite sure what her intentions for singing to him were.

"Who are you going to sing to?" She asked pointedly, turning the conversation to him.

Puck looked up at Rachel. He wanted to say, "_You_", but knew that was about as good as admitting he was in love with her. Anyways, he was 'dating' Lauren, even though he had made little progress with her.

He shrugged, "Probably Lauren." He looked back down, missing the crestfallen look on Rachel's face.

Rachel let out an inaudible breath, "Okay, what song are you going to sing to her?"

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe how frustrated I am that things aren't really going anywhere with her," it was the first time he had voiced his aggravation aloud.

Rachel walked over to Puck and sat down. She smiled softly at him, "You really like her, don't you, Noah?"

Puck looked into her eyes. She was completely focused on him. He loved that about her; whenever Rachel talked to someone, her attention was undivided. She didn't look around the room or distracted herself; when she talked to someone, she always looked that person in the eye. Puck liked that about her because it showed that she really cared.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted, feeling awkward. "But she's still not going for the Puckasaurus charm. I've turned it up max, and she still doesn't want to get with this," he gestured to his body.

Rachel smiled, "She's just taking it slow, Noah. It's admirable. Not a lot of people at McKinley can say the same. Besides, if you really like her, you'll respect her wishes."

"I'm pretty sure she's just doing it to see if I fuck up and go out with a girl who's willing to put out for me," Puck sighed.

"Well, prove her wrong," Rachel said, patting Puck on the back. "You proved me wrong. Do the same for her."

"I proved you wrong?" Puck raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yes," Rachel said, "Remember when I told you I couldn't be with you because I couldn't be with someone who couldn't perform a solo? You didn't complain or give up. You faced the challenge and overcame it. That surprised me. I'm not the most easygoing girl and it's driven a lot of people away, so I thought that when I challenged you with performing a solo, you wouldn't do anything. I never expected you to come into Glee club with a song. But you did," she squeezed his hand kindly. "I have no doubt you will triumph over this challenge with Lauren as well."

Puck smiled, squeezing Rachel's hand back. "Thanks, Rach. You are probably the only one who has believed in me."

Rachel nodded, withdrawing her hand tentatively. "You can count on me to be your biggest supporter, Noah. I'll be cheering you on while you're singing. And I'm sure that Lauren will appreciate your song choice once she hears it. Excuse me for a second, I have to use the restroom." She patted his leg and stood up, making her way to her bathroom and closing the door.

Puck smiled widely. He already had a song in mind. And he knew exactly who he was singing it to.


	4. Delusion

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. Eventual Puckleberry.

Notes: Thank you to everyone who has been reading! I really appreciate all your support. For this chapter, I chose two songs for Rachel and Puck to sing that I really think they _should_ sing in the show. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Delusion_

"Damn," Puck swore, looking down at his guitar with annoyance. It was the third time that the string had snapped in a week and he needed to practice. The performance was tomorrow and he felt underprepared, a word he never thought belonged in his vocabulary.

Sighing, he laid his guitar back down on his bed and reached over to pick up an extra string from his desk. As he began to restring his precious baby, he thought back to yesterday, when Rachel had sang her song for Glee rehearsal.

_"Okay, who's next?" Mr. Schuester asked, patting Sam on the back as he slid into his seat. _

_ Rachel's perfectly practiced hand shot up in the air. Next to her, Santana rolled her eyes, exasperated at the eagerness of the tiny girl._

_ "Great, you're up, Rachel." Mr. Schuester sat down as Rachel moved to the front of the room. _

_ "After much speculation on the assignment, I've decided to sing According to You. I think this song sums up my current feelings perfectly," Rachel said, smoothing out her lavender dress. Finn squirmed in his seat, looking from Rachel to Puck to Quinn. In the first row, Puck simply stared at Rachel, waiting. _

_ The band started to play and Rachel's voice echoed in the choir room. Her voice was strong and passionate; her concentration solely on the first row. _

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_ As Rachel continued to sing, Puck couldn't help but smile. The song was directed to Finn and Rachel was basically telling her ex-boyfriend that he was an asshole. Puck loved it. He loved this Rachel, the one who was passionate, strong, hardcore, badass, and powerful. This Rachel was exactly the type of person who belonged on Broadway, who deserved all the greatness that was destined for her, and who deserved a man who loved her for everything she was. Finn was and never will be that person; he was the person in the song who thought Rachel was "stupid useless, moody", someone who Finn "can't take any place", "the girl with the worst attention span", and Finn was the boy "who puts up with that." Puck knew that Rachel needed that other person in the song, the one who saw her as "beautiful, incredible, funny, irresistible", the one who "can't get [her] out of his head". Rachel needed and deserved that guy. _

_ Out of the corner of his eye, Puck could see Finn staring from Rachel to himself. He smirked; glad that Finn knew Rachel was singing to him about how much of a dick he was to her. Ever since Puck had his confrontation with Finn, the two hadn't spoken much. While he did miss his best friend on occasion, Puck was still pissed at Finn for acting the way he did, so he had no qualms about Rachel singing in front of the entire Glee club about how much of an idiot he was. _

_ As Rachel reached the last note, Puck's smile grew wider. Rachel met his eyes and she smiled too, her eyes shining with delight. The rest of the club began to applaud, some wolf-whistled, and Puck continued to stare at Rachel with a proud, impressed look on his face. Rachel simply stood up front, smiling back, her attention focused on Puck. _

Puck quickly tuned his guitar, eager to continue his practice. He was excited for his choice of song and he hoped that one person in particular would enjoy it.

* * *

Rachel sighed with relief as the bell rang. Gathering her books, she quickly made her way out of the classroom. It was the first time that she hadn't stayed behind to talk to her chemistry teacher about homework/exams/extra credit, but she was too excited.

Today was Puck's turn to sing in Glee club and she couldn't help but feel too eager to go to rehearsal. Yesterday during her performance, she had felt a connection with Puck; she knew that he knew she was singing to Finn and she had noticed the way Puck had stared at her throughout the song with a pleased look on his face, to which she returned with a smile towards the end. When she had been singing, she had thought of two boys: Finn and Puck. She had thought of Finn, of course, because he was the boy who never liked her for everything she was. And she had thought of Puck because he was the boy who liked her for "everything [she] was, including those parts that even [she] didn't like"; according to a conversation she had with Mr. Schuester in the past.

And realizing _that_ had sent her home in uncertainty. She had spent all night thinking about Puck and wondering if her feelings were…more than friendly. She had chastised herself whenever she thought that because Puck was dating Lauren and she had promised herself she didn't need a guy, that she was going to be the old Rachel Berry who loved singing and performing. However, she couldn't help but think about how Puck had been a true friend to her and how wonderful a person he had matured into ever since they stepped into McKinley's halls together. She wondered if it was a psychological thing; maybe she was mistaking her feelings for Puck because Puck was nice to her and not a lot of people were ever nice to her.

Rachel shook her head, carefully placing her books into her locker. _Don't do this_, she thought to herself furiously, _Noah is dating Lauren Zizes. He likes her and he's singing his song to her. Just be his friend. You need a friend, Rachel. _Feeling determined, she walked to the choir room, glad she had sorted herself out.

_Whoa_, was Rachel's first thought as she entered the choir room. Puck was standing, holding his precious guitar in his right hand, and talking to the band. Rachel blushed as she realized she could see his toned abs through his thin t-shirt. Bowing her head, she quickly sat down in the first row. The other Glee members filed in behind her, taking their seats as well.

Finally, Mr. Schuester walked in. He clapped his hands for order.

"Okay, last day for performances. Who's up?"

Puck raised his hand and Rachel recalled the time when he sand _Sweet Caroline _to her and the way he had timidly raised his hand when Mr. Schuester had asked if anyone had a song in mind. He had been very nervous the first time, but now he was one of the most talented and best performers in Glee club.

"Great, take it away, Puck," Mr. Schuester took his seat next to Artie in the front.

"Alright," Puck walked to center stage, "So I chose this song 'cause this girl is amazing and anytime I hear this song, I think about her."

Everyone's eyes turned to Lauren, who blushed. Rachel smiled softly, even though she felt like her stomach was dropping as if she was on a roller coaster. Sitting back, she decided to try and just enjoy Puck's performance and not concentrate on who he was singing to.

The band began to play, hitting low notes. Puck began to strum along on his guitar, his eyes on his precious baby.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

All the girls began to sway, smiling as Puck sang Maroon 5's hit. In the front row, Rachel smiled proudly at Puck. She loved this song. She related to the song, to the "girl with the broken smile." She was definitely a girl with a broken smile. Rachel watched as Puck continued to sing; she thought he was smiling at her, but she knew that Lauren was sitting right behind her, so she was probably mistaken. Even so, she loved how easily the lyrics rolled off his tongue, the way his deep voice rang in the choir room, how he looked at her (no, _Lauren_) with such adoration. Rachel's smile grew wider and she felt herself gripping the edge of her seat. Almost as if in response, Puck's smile grew wider too, but Rachel figured it was only because Lauren was smiling at him. Who wouldn't be able to smile at him right now, singing such a sweet song?

Sadly, the song ended, as Puck strummed the last notes. Applause resonated throughout the room, Rachel's praise the loudest. Behind her, Lauren wolf-whistled and Rachel smiled as Puck took a small bow.

Mr. Schuester stood up, still clapping. "Puck, fantastic! That was a really powerful performance."

Holding onto his guitar, Puck took a seat next to Rachel. As Mr. Schuester asked the class who was up next, Puck stole a glance at Rachel and whispered, "What did you think?"

Rachel smiled kindly, whispering back, "It was perfect, Noah."

* * *

"Great job today, everyone. Those were some of your best performances. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Mr. Schuester gave one last round of applause as everyone stood up, heading for the exit. Rachel and Puck exited together with the rest of their teammates.

Quietly, the two of them walked down the hallway. Their teammates were heading out to their cars, but Rachel needed to gather her books. She assumed Puck was doing the same, which was why he was waking in the same direction. She paused at her locker, grabbing everything she needed in one arm. She pulled her jacket on and closed her locker, taking her keys out of her jacket pocket. It was only when she turned around to walk towards the parking lot that she noticed Puck was standing behind her and not at his own locker.

"Noah? Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Puck was holding onto his guitar in one hand and his backpack in the other. He was looking at her with a burning intensity in his eyes.

"My song," he began, "Did you like it?"

Rachel looked bewildered. Hadn't she told him she liked it? "Yes, Noah, I did. It was really heartfelt and emotional. You were really fantastic," she smiled, squeezing his arm. "I'm sure Lauren liked it too," she added as an afterthought.

Puck's face dropped, "You thought I sang it for Lauren?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, of course. Didn't you?"

Puck opened his mouth, as if about to argue. Rachel's heart began to leap. _What if..._

Puck looked at Rachel with a hardened expression. He thought he had made himself clear during his song that it was for Rachel. He had been staring at her the entire time. Suddenly, it dawned on Puck that maybe Rachel misinterpreted his focus on her for Lauren. What did that mean? _Is she not into me then?_

"Yeah, Lauren, right." He couldn't bring himself to disagree.

For the wildest moment, he thought Rachel looked crestfallen, but she perked up as fast as she looked downtrodden.

"It was really great, Noah. You are a wonderful performer. And I told you, I would be your biggest supporter."

Puck smiled, "Yeah, you were. Thanks, Rach."

Rachel looked at her watch, sighing inwardly. "I have to go, Noah. I have tap class soon," she patted his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Puck thrust his hands into his pockets, nodding. "Yeah, see you."

She gave him a final smile before heading for the door that led to the parking lot. Halfway down the hall, Puck shouted her name. Rachel spun around on the spot.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend? Maybe watch a movie or something?" Puck felt extremely awkward.

Rachel stared at him in bafflement for a few seconds before she could answer. "Uh, sure, that'd be fun. Give me a call or something."

"Yeah, will do. See you, Rach." He smiled, turning around to walk in the opposite direction.

Rachel watched as his figure retreated, smiling broadly. She could hardly wait for the weekend to come around.


	5. Change

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. Eventual Puckleberry.

Notes: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Thanks also for being patient with me. I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations! Also, I have changed the search on the story, so you can find it if you search 'Rachel' and 'Puck'.

* * *

_Chapter 5: Change_

As the weekend approached, Rachel began feeling nauseated. She had been anticipating Saturday since Tuesday, but now that the weekend was hitting her in less than 5 minutes, she was feeling incredibly anxious. The "date" was set for tomorrow evening; Puck had suggested they go see the new blockbuster and then go to Breadstix for dinner. The plan sounded fine to Rachel before, but she had spent the entire day wondering whether this was a good idea. Last night, she had a vivid nightmare where Lauren Zizes broke each of her arms and legs after finding out she went on a "date" with Noah Puckerman.

The bell rang, startling Rachel out of her daydream. She quickly gathered her books and headed out the classroom, making her way to her locker. _Speak of the devil_. She saw Puck leaning against her locker, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him, determined not to let her improper, untamed emotions run wild.

"What's up, my hot little Jewish American princess?" Puck flirted, smirking seductively.

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Puck flirted constantly, whether it was with friends, crushes, one-night stands, or cougars. He was just that way and no one and nothing could change him. Rachel didn't mind; in fact, she was used to it. If anyone could keep a girlfriend and still flirt around without getting into trouble, it was Puck. She had to always remind herself that Puck was dating Lauren and was technically off-limits to flirt back with (not that she had any intention to, of course).

"Hello, Noah. What are you doing?" She asked politely, shooing Puck aside a bit so that she could open her locker and dispose her books inside. She had finished all her homework for the weekend last night, in anticipation for the "date" tomorrow, as well as her usual studious nature.

"Just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow," Puck replied nonchalantly, trying to keep his excitement from oozing out. He had been thinking about the "date" nonstop since he suggested going to the movies and getting a bite to eat after. He admitted to himself that it was the first time in a really long time he was looking forward to going out with a girl.

"Yes, of course. 6 o'clock?" Rachel confirmed, slipping her backpack on.

"Yep, I'll pick up you at your house." Puck replied, smiling coolly and confidently.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Rachel beamed, "I'm looking forward to this, Noah."

"Yeah, me too," Puck returned the smile. "Catch you tomorrow, Rachel." With that, Puck turned around and headed for the parking lot, a smile plastered on his face as he thought of what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

"Wait, I don't understand. You're going out with Puckerman?" Mercedes raised a curious eyebrow, staring at Rachel as though she had sprouted three heads.

Rachel rolled her eyes, exasperated. "For the fifteenth time, I am not _going out_ with Noah. We are simply hanging out as mutual friends." She looked at the dress she grabbed from her closet, frowning.

Mercedes grinned, "Uh huh, then why do you keep picking out an outfit and then putting it back? Date protocol."

Rachel put the dress back in her closet and turned around to face her friend, hands on her hips. "Noah and I are going to a movie and a dinner as _friends_, nothing more. Besides, he's dating Lauren Zizes and I am not a cheater. At least, anymore," she added, remembering the Finn fiasco.

"Honey, you can call it whatever you want, but I know what I'm hearing and it has got date written all over it. Anyways, there's nothing wrong with you wanting to date Puckerman. I mean, he likes you, so why not?"

Rachel spun around, the dress she was scrutinizing spinning with her. "He likes me?" Her voice betrayed her true emotions.

Mercedes grinned, "Duh. He's totally got the hots for you, Rach. I mean, I see him staring at you during Glee practice all the time with this dopey, lovey look on his face. When you guys sang that duet together, he was looking at you the entire time, smiling. Actually," Mercedes grinned, "I think the only time I've seen Puck actually _smile_ is when he looks at you or is talking to you. He likes you, end of story."

Rachel could feel herself blushing as she mulled over Mercedes' words. _Noah likes me? _

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Stop pretending you didn't know."

"I didn't!" Rachel interjected, "Really, I had no idea. I never thought Noah would have actual feelings for me. He's not really a feelings-type of guy."

Mercedes nodded thoughtfully, "True, and I'm guessing he's not gonna admit straight out that he loves you or whatever, but looks can't lie and it's obvious he likes you."

"But what about Lauren?" Rachel asked, curious.

"Pssh," Mercedes threw her hand down, "Lauren Zizes is just a challenge. She's the first girl who didn't want Puck off the bat. She's making him work for her and he's never really had that before, so he likes the novelty of it all. I really doubt he loves Lauren. He barely knows her."

"I don't want to mess with Noah and Lauren," Rachel started.

"Why do you care so much about Lauren? I just told you, Puck doesn't really like, like her. He just wants that challenge he gets from her. Once she starts liking him back, he'll change his mind real fast. He always does."

"You're right," Rachel said, sitting down on her chair, crestfallen. "Noah's always going from one girl to the next. He's a girl hopper. He'll never settle down or have a meaningful, long-term relationship."

Mercedes realized what Rachel was thinking and immediately went over to the tiny brunette, who was looking down at her lap. "Rach, just because he's a player doesn't mean he can't change. Given the right girl, I think Puck can be a really great boyfriend. He has the potential; he just needs the right motivation."

"You think I can be that motivation?" Rachel asked, looking at Mercedes seriously.

"Yeah, I think you do. You two have chemistry, no denying that," Mercedes smiled as Rachel perked up, "I think you two have really big potential to be a great couple."

Rachel stood up, beaming. "Thanks, Mercedes," she hugged her diva friend and then went to her closet, picking out a red dress, "But I don't think it's the right time."

"Right time for what?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrow.

"For Noah and I to be anything more than just good friends. First of all, there's him and Lauren, and even if you say that he just looks at her as a challenge, I'm not going to mess with the possibility that it turns into something more. I think they both deserve the chance to find happiness and if it's with each other, that's great and I don't want to mess with destiny," Mercedes rolled her eyes, trying hard to suppress a "ha!", "Second of all, I'm still getting over Finn. I loved him and that's not something that can just disappear in a day. If I want to give Noah and me a real shot, I have to be sure that my feelings are genuine and not because I can't have Finn or I'm trying to make him jealous," Rachel sighed, "This is really complicated. I do think I have some kind of feeling for Noah that isn't simply platonic, but I don't want to act on them right now. It's just…not the right time. I don't know when or if there ever will be a right time, but I know now isn't it."

Mercedes patted her friend on the back. "Okay, Rachel. I guess it's for the best. Like you said, you're not even over Finn yet. You should just take some time for yourself, you know."

"Yes, exactly," Rachel nodded, heading for the bathroom and shutting the door. "Besides, I like the idea of Noah and me becoming close friends. He's a good person and I'd like to learn more about him and just enjoy hanging out with him as a friend," her voice carried out into the bedroom.

"You know that's how most friends become couples, right? All the hanging out and enjoying each other's company ends up with making out," Mercedes grinned mischievously.

"Mercedes!" Rachel swung open the door of her bathroom, shocked. "There will be no making out!"

"Whatever you say," Mercedes smirked, ducking as Rachel tried to knock her down with a pillow.

* * *

At 5:58pm, Puck parked his truck on the curb next to Rachel's house. He checked his watch, feeling anxious. He had never felt _this _nervous before on a "date", if he could call it that. He had no idea where his relationship with Rachel stood, but he knew it was already complicated and nothing had even happened yet.

_It's just a movie and dinner with a friend. A friend you dated for a week and kissed behind your best friend's back once, but still, just a friend_.

Checking his watch once more, Puck jumped out of his truck. He looked down at himself, wondering if he was properly dressed. He didn't want to appear too unkempt, but he didn't want to appear overly keen. Besides, he never really took the time to dress up for dates, so why start now?

Still, he hadn't been able to help himself, having showered and brushed his mohawk and looked through his closet, his drawers, and the floor for something semi-decent to wear. In the end, he had found a pair of khakis (which he did not recall buying), a black t-shirt, and a gray sweater with blue horizontal stripes his mom had given him for Hanukkah.

When he was heading out the door, his mom had been on her way upstairs and saw him properly dressed, questioning where he was heading off to. When he responded that he was taking Rachel Berry to go see a movie and have dinner, his mom had practically burst into tears, hugging him and crying that he was _finally_ going out with a respectable Jewish girl. In fact, she had given him $50, saying that she wanted him to treat Rachel right and to not hold back on any expense. Well, that was all right and good, because despite being a player and a badass, Puck was always a gentleman when it came to dates. He didn't even correct his mother on the fact that he and Rachel were not _dating_; it actually gave him flip-flops in his stomach when he thought that he and Rachel were not actually dating.

Ringing the doorbell, Puck braced himself. He wondered if her dads were home. He never usually made good impressions on parents and he had a strong feeling Rachel's dads were protective of their only daughter. One dad was enough, but two? Puck felt squeamish just thinking about it.

Luckily, Rachel answered the door. As she swung open the front door, the first thing Puck noticed was her bright smile. He couldn't help but smile back. Then, he looked at her, taking in her soft curls that bounced off her shoulders and the crimson dress she wore. The dress had crisscrossed straps in the front and it fitted her in all the right places. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, which was always something Puck liked about Rachel; she never hid behind mountains of foundation and mascara. In her right hand, she was holding a small clutch that matched the color of her dress. Puck noticed a small silver bird ring on her left hand.

"You look amazing, Rachel," he finally said, smiling. At school, Rachel was never known for her fashion choices, but right now, Puck could not find a reason why. She looked stunningly beautiful.

"Thank you, Noah," Rachel blushed. "You look great too. Is that sweater new?"

"Yeah, gift from my mom," Puck said. "She's always saying I don't wear enough nice clothes."

"Would you like to come in for a drink or something?" Rachel asked.

"Nah, it's cool. We should get going. The movie starts in 15 minutes," Puck replied. Rachel nodded, putting on her black peacoat, stepping out onto the porch and shutting the door behind her. As she turned to lock the front door, Puck caught a whiff of a light scented flowery perfume. He wasn't very big on perfumes and colognes, but the fragrance Rachel wore was faint and it actually smelled pleasant.

Puck led Rachel to his truck. He opened the passenger door for her and waited until she was seated comfortably before closing it and headed to his side. As he started the engine, he looked at Rachel, who was adjusting her seatbelt. When she looked back at him, she gave him a bright smile, which Puck returned instantaneously.

The drive to the movie theater took about five minutes. Puck bought their tickets, as well as some popcorn and other snacks. As the two of them shuffled past some people into their seats, Puck pressed his hand firmly against the small of her back, steadying her as she stepped over an elderly man. Rachel blushed, glad for the darkness so that Puck couldn't see the redness in her face. As she stepped over an elderly woman, Puck reached out and took Rachel's hand in his own, supporting her so she wouldn't fall. As they sat down, Rachel realized that his hand had not left hers. She was secretly glad, as she enjoyed the feeling of her hand against his.

By the end of the movie, Rachel and Puck's hands were still intertwined, never having left one another. And neither of them was particularly bothered by this. In fact, it was almost second-nature, as though the gesture was inherent and inevitable.

* * *

"What did you think of the movie?" Puck asked, as he drove towards Breadstix.

"I especially enjoyed the visual effects. The plot was understandable, although I can see that a lot of people were confused by the concept. Some of the stunts seemed preposterous, but I suppose it was for the sake of the plot. All in all, I have to say it was a great movie," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I liked it a lot too," Puck smiled, pulling into an empty parking space. He guided Rachel toward the front door, holding it for her.

"How many?" The hostess asked, holding a pen and a list.

"Two," Puck replied. The hostess scribbled something down and then asked the pair to follow her. She led them to a table in the back, placing menus down on the table.

Puck sat down, watching as Rachel placed her clutch and coat down beside her. He leaned forward with a smile as their waiter came up to them.

"Good evening, would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine for me," Rachel said. Puck nodded in agreement.

Rachel opened her menu, scanning it quickly. Puck watched in amusement; he knew what he was getting, so he took the time to watch Rachel. He noticed the way some of her bangs fell in front of her face and he fought the urge to tuck them behind her ear. As though she could read his mind, Rachel brushed her bangs aside.

"What do you recommend?" Rachel asked, looking up at her companion. "I've only been here once and the vegan meatballs are not exactly appetizing."

"You should get a bottomless salad bowl. They're pretty good." Puck said, flipping the menu open and looking through the options.

"Okay," Rachel agreed, shutting her menu. Puck stared at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel inquired in confusion.

"You're just ordering a salad? That's not enough," Puck said.

Rachel almost laughed, "Noah, I don't eat that much. I think a bottomless salad bowl will suffice."

Puck shook his head, "It's just lettuce and carrots and shit. Rabbit food. You need some protein or whatever. Come on," he opened her menu, "Look for something else."

Rachel hesitated, "But the salad bowl itself is already quite expensi-"

Puck stopped her before she could finish. "Rachel, get whatever you want. I mean it. Don't hold back, okay?"

Rachel stared at Puck. She never pegged him for a gentleman, but here he was, having been attentive and chivalrous and polite throughout the evening. She couldn't even remember the last time Finn had been this gracious and considerate when they dated.

Blushing, Rachel nodded, browsing through her menu again. Eventually, she decided to try the vegan fettuccine alfredo with sun-dried tomatoes and veggies. After the two ordered, Rachel turned to Puck with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for taking me out to eat here. It's really nice of you," She said timidly.

Puck smiled, "No problem, Rachel. It's about time a real man decided to treat you out to eat."

At that, Rachel's face fell. She knew he was referring to Finn and she didn't want to think about him. Just the thought of Finn Hudson made her want to lose her appetite and she was having such a great time with Puck.

"Let's not talk about him, okay?" She asked, hoping that Puck would understand.

Wordlessly, Puck reached forward and took one of Rachel's hands in his. He squeezed it gently and stroked her fingers and Rachel didn't need any further reassurance that Puck would not talk about Finn. The pair exchanged shy smiles.

Almost as if a greater entity was listening to Rachel, the door to Breadstix swung open, revealing none other than the devil himself.

Puck looked up and grimaced when he saw Finn Hudson walk in, his lankly figure dominating the entrance and hands in his pocket. Beside him was none other than Quinn Fabray, his ex-girlfriend, mother to the daughter he would never know, and Sam's ex-girlfriend.

Rachel gave Puck a curious look, wondering why Puck was scowling. "Are you okay, Noah?"

Immediately, Puck's attention snapped back to Rachel with an attempt to mask his glowering expression. He squeezed her hand again in comfort. "Yeah, I'm alright," his eyes scanned the front again and he saw the hostess leading Finn and Quinn to a table towards the back where they were seated. _Shit_, Noah thought, knowing that if Rachel saw Finn and Quinn together, any good feeling she might have had over the course of the night would vanish completely. He briefly wondered if he should warn her or if luck might divert Finn and Quinn away from them.

Unfortunately, luck was _not_ on Puck's side, and the hostess was directing Finn and Quinn to a table just two tables away, where both parties could clearly see each other. Puck saw Quinn's eyes dart to him and Rachel and he felt annoyance swell inside of him. Quinn was patting Finn on the arm, motioning to him and Rachel. _Fuck_, Puck thought furiously. He had to warn Rachel too.

"Rach," he said urgently, earning her attention, "I gotta tell you something, and you're not going to like it."

Rachel looked at him inquisitively and mutely, Puck jerked his head in the direction of Finn and Quinn. Rachel followed his motion carefully, turning her head just to meet Finn's stare. Her face instantly paled, eyes wide with shock. She turned away quickly, meeting Puck's concerned gaze.

"I'll ask the hostess to seat us somewhere else," he said, starting to stand up. Rachel pulled him down, grabbing his arm lightly.

"No, it's alright, Noah," she protested, not removing her grip, "I already see him in school and it's a small town. It's not like I can avoid him completely."

"Yeah, but…" Rachel shook her head, silencing him.

"Really, Noah, I appreciate your consideration, but let's just enjoy _our_ dinner."

Puck nodded, sitting down quietly. He looked over to Finn and Quinn again and noticed that they were looking over with interest. Finn was staring at Puck with envy written all over his face. Puck wanted nothing more than to march over to him and smack him. However, he pried his eyes away from the golden couple and back on the tiny brunette in front of him, who was looking at him determinedly.

Just then, their food arrived. Puck was grateful; perhaps the meal would ease Rachel's discomfort. He found himself wanting nothing more than to make Rachel feel cheery and smiling. This downcast Rachel was a shell of the old Rachel that Finn had destroyed and he missed the old confident, sunny Rachel.

"How's the fettuccine?" Puck asked, watching Rachel.

Rachel looked up with a smile, "It's really good. I wish I had known about this last time. The memory of those meatballs haunts me sometimes."

Puck chuckled in response, "I don't know how you can be vegan. Have you ever eaten meat?" He had been curious about her dietary choice for some time now.

"Yes, I used to eat meat, until I was 10. But then I went on a field trip to a farm and I saw all the animals and the farmer told me that some of them would be killed for food and it just changed the way I looked at animals. Since then, I decided to not eat meat." Rachel explained.

"Do you miss it sometimes?" Puck asked.

"Not really. It's been such a long time since I've eaten meat I don't even remember it entirely well. Besides, once I think about how chickens and pigs are slaughtered, I don't miss it at all."

Puck nodded, "When I was in juvie, I really missed kosher food. It was hell trying to eat that batshit. Never am I going back there again."

Rachel gazed at him thoughtfully. She hadn't heard much about Puck's time in the juvenile hall. He never mentioned it and she had a feeling it was one of those things he didn't want to discuss.

"Was it difficult being there?" She asked, wondering if she should have asked.

Thankfully, Puck didn't look offended or glum at her question. "Yeah, it was pretty rough. I mean, I know I'm all badass at school, but juvie's totally different. There were bigger, tougher, meaner guys there who didn't waste any time saying they were the bosses there. Plus, like I said, no kosher. And no girls. It's hell."

Rachel smiled, "No girls? You must have been miserable."

Puck grinned and was just about to retort when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the giant stringbean quarterback walk towards them. _What the hell, Finn. Why do you have to ruin everything?_

"Hey," Finn's voice was soft and nervous. Puck chanced a look at Rachel, who was tensing up. Puck wasted no time and reached out for her hand under the table, squeezing it tightly. At his touch, Rachel relaxed slightly, tilting her head up to meet Finn's gaze.

"Hello Finn, nice to see you," she said politely, although Puck knew she was far from happy to see him.

"Yeah," Finn replied slowly, scratching his head. Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hey man, what's up?" Puck asked, hoping that Finn would go away.

"Not much, Puck," Finn said, looking at his best friend with bitterness in his voice. Puck ignored it; he knew Finn was upset because he was with Rachel and Finn had a history of wanting Rachel when he saw her with another guy.

"I see you're here with Quinn," Puck remarked, referencing to the blonde and hoping to make a point to Finn that he had come with a date and shouldn't be wandering around trying to flirt with Rachel, who was clearly not interested.

Finn ignored him and turned to Rachel. "You look pretty, Rachel. I've never seen that dress before. Is it new?"

Rachel gave Finn a hardened look. "No, it's not. I just never wore it when we went out because you never bothered to tell me I looked pretty while we were dating, so I figured what was the point in wasting a perfectly nice dress on you."

Puck wanted to reach over and hug/high-five her. He grinned, watching Finn's face pale.

"I-I told you you were pretty lots of times," Finn objected.

Rachel cut him off, "No, you didn't. Maybe once. But I always had to coax it out of you. I recall you agreeing with Santana that I dress like an overgrown child and you basically told me I ought to dress like a provocative slut. Probably because you hated being seen with me, of course, as your desire for popularity always overshadowed your desire to ever want to just be with me."

Puck wanted nothing more than to kiss Rachel. She was actually standing up for herself in front of her ex-boyfriend. _Puckleberry: 2, Finn: 0_, Puck thought, as he remembered Finn had already been berated by Puck not too long ago and here he was again, being scolded by Rachel.

"Ra-Rachel, I had no idea that…" Finn was looking down, awkward and visibly uncomfortable.

"Forget it, Finn," Rachel snapped, "Go back to Quinn. You already made your choice, so stick with it. Why are you leaving her alone when you should be enjoying your date together and bothering me when I'm having a perfectly exceptional time with Noah? I think it's best if you just left, Finn. Noah and I were in the middle of a conversation before you interrupted."

Finn opened his mouth again, but one look from Rachel steered him straight back to his table. Puck looked at Rachel in awe.

"That was fucking awesome!" He said, tremendously impressed.

Rachel blushed, "Thank you, Noah. I don't know what got into me though, talking at him like that in a public place."

"Who cares? He deserved it and you know that. I'm so fucking proud of you, Rachel."

Rachel's blush deepened, "Thank you. It felt good to get that off my chest, actually," she chanced a glance in Finn's direction and smirked, "I think I needed that. I know I already had closure with Finn in the nurse's office, but I think this really did the trick. I can already feel myself moving forward, away from him."

"Good," Puck grinned, raising his glass. "This is for you, Rachel, a rising badass in the making."

Rachel laughed, "I feel like you're having a bad influence on me, Noah!"

Puck grinned mischievously, "You bet I am, babe."

* * *

The car ride home went by as though the night had exploded into high-speed. Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway, feeling solemn at the night's closing.

Rachel looked forlorn too, desperately prolonging getting out of the truck by making sure she had all her belongings, despite only having taken a small clutch with her. Finally, when she knew she couldn't stall anymore, she looked over to Puck with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for tonight, Noah. I had a wonderful time," she said breathlessly.

Puck nodded, "I did too. You're good company, Rachel."

"As are you," she agreed.

Silence sliced between the pair; they both wanted nothing more than to lean forward and grab each other in a moment of heated passion. Rachel could practically feel the charged energy tremble between her and Puck. She turned to open the door, when Puck's hand reached out and stopped her.

"Rachel," he murmured, looking at her with vulnerability in his eyes that Rachel had not seen before. She quickly realized their lips were no more than inches away from each other and she could see the fiery flecks of golden-green in his hazel eyes. She swallowed, fighting between her desire to lean forward and capture his lips, and knowing that they both needed time to figure this all out. Rachel was not going to embark on another relationship that was complicated from the start.

"I better go, Noah. It's getting late," she said shyly.

Puck's gaze did not falter. He looked from her kind eyes to her soft lips, thinking back to when he had kissed her in her bedroom, pushing back the loose strands of her silky brown hair. His whole body was shivering with the desire to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. This wasn't just some junior Cheerio who wanted to rebel against her parents, this was Rachel Berry, who was quickly becoming one of his closest confidantes and friends. He didn't even know where he stood with Rachel. Were they just friends? Did he want to be with her exclusively? Did he imagine himself being her boyfriend? It was difficult to fathom everything at that moment, with her light scented perfume lingering so close and her dark brown eyes staring into his core.

"Yeah," he finally said, tearing away reluctantly. He coughed, jumping out of his truck and going round to her side. Opening the passenger door, he held out a hand for the petite girl, who took it wordlessly. Hand in hand, Puck led Rachel to her front steps before he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Rachel stood there, still beautiful and calm, with the most vibrant smile. "I really had an amazing time tonight, Noah. Thank you very much."

"No problem, Rach. I'm glad you did," Puck replied, shifting his weight from each foot.

"Noah, I was wondering," she said hesitantly, as though contemplating the idea. "Would you … I mean, if you're not busy of course, and if you aren't interested, I-I completely understand, but it only happens once a year and every year I find myself without someone to go with and I was thinking that maybe if you were even remotely—"

Puck laughed, "Spill, Rachel."

Smiling nervously, she swallowed and asked, "Would you be interested in accompanying me to see _Rent_ at the autistic children's center?"

Puck watched as Rachel looked down, seemingly interested in her shoes. He fought the urge to lift up her chin. The idea of seeing a musical was not something he particularly wanted to do, but seeing Rachel standing on her porch shyly after having asked him to hang out with her, left him with no other response.

"Yeah, I'll go with you," he replied. Rachel immediately perked up, obviously surprised.

"Really? Because you don't have to," she said, tiptoeing on the line between thrilled and anxious.

Laughing, Puck moved forward and patted her on the shoulder, "I want to."

"Great!" Rachel was suddenly in full Rachel Berry mode. "It's next Friday at 5."

"Alright, I'll pick you up quarter till," Puck said. "I better get going. 'Night, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Noah," Rachel started turning the key in the doorknob, feeling lighter than she had felt in ages. Puck waited until she walked inside before turning around, smiling broadly. His smile faded instantly as he found himself facing Finn Hudson.

* * *

_Note_: Remember in "Hell-o", when Rachel gave Finn those kitty calendars and was telling him about going to see _Phantom_ at the autistic children's center? Referenced in this chapter, except Puck actually wants to go with her! :)


	6. Jealousy

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry.

Note: Sorry, this chapter took awhile to write and it's not as long as the previous one! I really just want to write Rachel and Puck together, but I really want to develop their friendship and their struggling feelings for each other. And I'm still trying to figure out how to incorporate Lauren into all this. I'll probably have her in the next chapter, further complicating things for our lovely couple. It unfortunately has to be done =/ but hang in there, you all know at the end of the tunnel, Puckleberry will shine!

* * *

_Chapter 6: Jealousy_

Rachel hung up her dress, smiling as the memories from that night played over in her head. She had changed into a pair of comfy blue pajama shorts and a t-shirt that had an image of a record spiraling into music notes and birds. Waltzing around her bedroom, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of her night with Puck.

As she flopped on her bed, still smiling, she heard loud voices in the distance. They sounded like they were coming from her driveway. Rachel sat up, wondering if it was her dads coming home. But she quickly dismissed that idea, as she knew both her dads were out of town on a trip together. Curious, she skipped to the next bedroom, which had windows facing her driveway and the main street, and peeked outside. To her astonishment, she saw two figures, one belonging to her ex-boyfriend, and the other belonging to her "date" of the evening.

Intrigued, Rachel walked downstairs. She went into the living room, where the window was open and she could hear them. She wasn't a fan of eavesdropping, but she was very interested in knowing why Finn had showed up at her house.

As she settled into the loveseat that sat beside the window, she heard Puck's voice first.

"What the fuck dude, I'm not trying to do anything!" Puck swore.

Finn's fists were clenched and Rachel was fearful that he was going to take a swing at Puck. "Then why did you go out with her?"

Puck lurched forward, infuriated. "What's it to you, huh? Why are you always going after Rachel when she's with someone else? Not that I'm _with_ her or anything. We were just hanging out together as friends. I thought it'd be nice to treat her out to a dinner at Breadstix when her _boyfriend_," he spat at Finn, "didn't bother to take her during the six months they dated!"

"Why are you always after the girls I like?" Finn demanded. His question irritated Rachel and she found herself clenching her fists too.

Puck swore again, "For the last time, I'm not dating her! I'm her friend. We hang out. That's all. I think with all the shit you did to her, she needs a good friend."

"I'm her friend!" Finn objected.

Puck laughed, "Friend? Yeah, right! Being a friend means being there for someone else. Listening to them, doing things for them even if you don't really want to, and not hurting them. You haven't done any of those things, when you were her boyfriend or when you were her 'friend'."

Finn made a move to punch Puck, but the other boy ducked, backing up. "Look, Finn, I've known you since we were little. We grew up together. I always had your back. But when it comes to Rachel," Puck moved a hand across his mohawk, "she's the one I'm looking out for. I like hanging out with her. I like being friends with her. If you have a problem with that, I don't give a fuck. I have every right to be friends with her or even date her if I wanted to," at this, Finn clenched his fists with fury, "she's not your property or anything. She can do whatever she wants. You can't just put her on the backburner and toy with her feelings, expecting her to welcome you every time you want her just because Quinn or Santana or some other bimbo doesn't want you. That's not how it works."

Finn opened his mouth to object, but Puck cut him off.

"Yeah, you do that. Any time you see her with someone else or you see that she's actually happy, you just break her. It's like you want her to be miserable. You just want her to like you and only you, even when you have no interest in her. Look what you're doing right now! I mean, Rachel and I just got here like 5 minutes ago, and you're here. You and Quinn came into the restaurant later than us, which basically means you cut your date short just to come here and find Rachel! Just last week, you were all, 'I want Quinn, I want Quinn', but look where you are now! You have Quinn, but you still go after Rachel! You're a fucking douchebag!"

"At least Quinn wanted me to be the father of her baby," Finn said harshly, anger swelling inside him like a balloon, "She didn't want anyone knowing you were the father because you're a loser and everyone knows it! You would never have been able to take care of her and the baby!"

Rachel gasped. _How dare he say that! _She jumped off the loveseat, heading to the front door. As she pulled the knob, she saw Puck and Finn wrestling on her driveway. Finn was throwing punches at Puck, who was trying to both duck the punches and try to get in a good swing as well. Rachel quickly ran towards the two boys, her heart leaping as she saw Finn punch Puck again, who doubled up and coughed.

"Stop!" she screamed, rushing forward to pull Finn off Puck. As she made a move to stop Finn, keeping one arm blocking Puck, Finn's fist connected with Rachel's nose. She shrieked, dropping onto the driveway, both hands on her nose as blood began to pour out.

Puck instantly got up, kneeling beside Rachel with a concerned look on his face. "Rachel!"

Finn looked on in horror at what he had done. His mouth hung open and he also made a move forward to comfort the girl.

"Get away from me!" Rachel yelled, glaring at Finn while still holding her nose. She slowly got up to her feet, Puck steadying her as he stood up as well.

"Rachel—" Finn began, hoping to apologize.

"No! Just get away from me, Finn! What you doing, coming to my house just to beat up Noah? You're a horrible, horrible person! I can't believe I even thought we could patch things up. I see you clearer than ever before," she lowered her hands, well aware of the fact that blood was still trickling out of her nose, "Noah is ten times the man you will ever be, Finn. He is not a loser and _I_ know it. And Noah's right, you only want me when you can't have me. You don't like the idea of me being happy with anyone else and you only want to date me when it's convenient for you!" She moved forward, slapping Finn on the cheek. He winced, but did not move from his spot.

Rachel breathed, expelling all the emotions she had kept inside of her for so long. "I am finally, totally happy _without_ you, Finn. And I want to keep it like that. Aside from school and Glee rehearsals, I ask that you please respect my space and leave me alone."

Turning around, she walked up to Puck, who was rubbing his swollen shoulder. As she made a move to comfort him, Finn's voice stopped her. She spun around to face her ex-boyfriend.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he looked down apologetically. Rachel wondered if he meant the physical attack or everything in general.

"I know," she said calmly. "Please, Finn. Just go be with Quinn. She likes you and you're hurting her by doing this. You don't want to do that again."

Finn could only nod. He stuck his hands into his pockets, looking to his childhood best friend. "I'm sorry, Puck. I didn't mean to say all that stuff. I don't think you're a loser. I-I just..."

"I know, man," Puck interrupted, giving him an understanding nod. "I'm sorry too."

Finn nodded wordlessly and headed to his car, leaving as quickly as he came. Rachel and Puck were left in the darkness, a stillness enveloping them.

Rachel looked at Puck with worry. "Come on, Noah. Let's go inside. I have a first-aid kit," she wrapped her arm around Puck's waist gingerly, making sure she wasn't putting much pressure on him. Puck slightly leaned on her for support, his left arm going around her shoulders. He winced as he made his way up the steps, but concentrated on Rachel's gentle touch.

"Let's get you cleaned you first," Puck said, looking at Rachel's blood-stained nose. Luckily, the blood had stopped oozing out, but she was left with red stains all over her face and hands.

Leading Puck to the family room, Rachel carefully sat him down on the couch. Puck wished he wasn't so vulnerable, so that he could actually help her.

"I'll go wash up. Wait here," she instructed, hurrying to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Rachel came out of the bathroom, blood-free. Taking the first-aid kit from the closet shelf, Rachel sat down beside Puck, the kit in her lap.

"You have to take off your sweater," she said softly, a blush creeping on her face. "I have to tend to your injuries."

Normally, Puck would make a crude, sexual comment to her request, but at the moment, he knew it was far from appropriate. He made a move to raise his arms, but winced at the pain that shot up and down his arms.

Rachel stopped him immediately. "I'll do it," she said, her voice faint. She stood up so that she was in front of him; cautiously, she peeled the sweater off of Puck, laying it beside him. Puck realized how unbelievably close they were again. If he had the strength, he could pull her towards him and caress her small but fit frame.

Going right to work, Rachel took out some antibiotic ointment and dabbed at Puck's tender spots. She noticed some cuts and cleaned and bandaged them expertly. Puck watched her silently as she went about her ministrations, enjoying the closeness between them.

"Okay," Rachel threw out the Q-tip, inspecting Puck one last time. "Any other injuries?"

"I think I'm alright," Puck said, hoping he sounded tough. "It was just a little wrestle."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, shutting her first-aid kit. "Just a wrestle? With your best friend? The last time that happened was because of Quinn and Beth."

Puck fell silent. It was true; the last time he and Finn had gotten into a fight was over the true identity of the father of Quinn's baby, something which Finn had taunted in his face just five minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered, "I know that's a sore subject."

Puck took her hand in his, squeezing it. "You don't have to be sorry, Rach. I mean, you did stop the fight and patch me up."

Rachel giggled, "That's true. But that's because I saw you two fighting and I just couldn't stand there, watching Finn beat you up."

"He didn't beat me up," Puck argued, "I just wasn't going at full strength."

Rachel snickered playfully, "Whatever you say, Noah. Are you sure you're okay, though?" She went into serious mode, looking at him anxiously.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry. The question is, are _you_ okay?" He studied her face for any signs of injury.

Rachel waved away his worry, "I'm fine, Noah. It was just some blood. I washed it off."

"I can't believe Finn did that to you," Puck said, wrath rising.

"I can't believe Finn did that to _you_," she said, emphasizing her companion.

Puck sighed, "He's an idiot. I was going to my truck when I saw him in your driveway. He started attacking me with questions about us and if we were a couple or whatever. Then, he started accusing me of trying to get into your pants and being a cheater and all that shit. Fucking idiot."

Rachel rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "He was wrong to pry, but I don't think it's a habit he's going to be rid of anytime soon," Puck chuckled, "Anyway, I'm glad you're not too hurt. I was really worried about you, Noah."

Puck found himself caught once again between staring into her wide, soulful eyes and her soft, irresistible lips. He thought about how many times this had happened just tonight and wondered if it was a coincidence or something fated. Not that he believed in such a thing, but still, he couldn't help but reflect upon it all.

Rachel was staring back at him with hesitation, an assortment of emotions etched on her pretty face. She was obviously concerned about Puck, but there was also uncertainty and guilt, as well as something Puck wanted to believe was a particular longing. She licked her eyes, her eyes darting from Puck's eyes to his lips.

Faces turned towards each other, Rachel and Puck began the unhurried, tentative dance, shifting their balance and bodies towards one another. Rachel felt her heart contract as she and Puck moved closer, every part of her body was on fire, waiting to be extinguished by Puck's equally ravenous desire.

Their dance was abruptly interrupted as the familiar sound of _Defying Gravity_rang. Rachel stared down at her cell phone, seeing Kurt's picture and his name light up. Her phone was buzzing boisterously, as though reprimanding her of her actions.

Rachel glanced at Puck, who gave a jerk of his head and a small smile to indicate she should answer the phone. She gave him an apologetic smile in return, squeezing his hand and picking up her cell phone, slightly miffed.

"Hello?"

"Hi, darling, what's new?" Kurt's ecstatic voice was loud enough for Puck to hear.

Rachel giggled, "Not much, Kurt. How are you?"

"Unfortunately, I ran out of my favorite facial cleanser this morning and I had to run into the store to get some," Kurt said dramatically, causing Puck to roll his eyes and Rachel to resist laughing at Puck's antics, "But thankfully, the day was saved."

"That's good to hear, Kurt," Rachel replied.

"Yes, well, I wanted to ask you. Finn just got home and he looks peeved. I brought him a glass of warm milk and asked him what was wrong, hoping that we could have some bonding time for once, but all I got out of him were 'Rachel', 'Puck', 'ass', and 'jerk'. Care to elaborate, Rach?"

Puck sat up, realizing what Kurt was asking her. Rachel glanced at Puck for a moment before clearing her throat pointedly and saying, "It was an eventful evening, actually. I was having a lovely time with Noah at dinner," Kurt gasped and immediately launched into questions, before Rachel cut him off with a _hmph!_, "And halfway through dinner, Finn shows up with Quinn and then comes over to our table to talk to me. I told him to leave, but he didn't seem to understand because he showed up at my house a little later and started beating up Noah," again, Kurt gasped and started asking questions, "Anyways, I stopped the fight, but Finn punched me in the nose accidentally, so I told him off and he drove away."

Kurt was nearly buzzing with excitement from all the new gossip. "First of all, are you okay, Rachel? Honestly, my brother is a complete moron sometimes; it really embarrasses me that we're actually related now." Rachel smiled as Kurt rambled on about Finn's folly.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was an accident and I already cleaned myself up," Rachel reassured him.

"Good," Kurt sighed with relief, "Second of all, I can't believe _you_ went on a date with Noah Puckerman! How did you not tell me? I'm offended!"

Rachel sighed, "It wasn't a _date_, Kurt. We were hanging out as _friends_."

"Whatever you say, dear," Kurt said, in a sing-song voice, "Did you have a good time?"

Rachel looked at Puck, who was waiting for her answer expectantly. She smiled softly, "Yes, I had a fantastic time. Noah was a complete gentleman," Puck stared at her in horror, waving his hands to shush her. Rachel knew he was being theatrical, pretending that his badass reputation needed to be saved from her flattery. "It was the best time I've had in a very long time."

Puck smiled proudly, leaning back against the sofa with satisfaction as he watched Rachel quickly ended the conversation with Kurt, promising to call him later.

"Sorry about that," she said apologetically, setting her phone down on the table.

Puck shrugged, glancing at the clock that hung above the mantle. He sighed remorsefully as he realized it was almost eleven and he needed to go home before his mom sent out a massive chain of phone calls.

"I better go," he said hesitantly, standing up slowly.

"Oh," Rachel followed his movements, clearly disappointed.

Puck picked up his sweater from the sofa and smiled kindly, "I wish I didn't have to."

"Me too," Rachel said quietly. "Be careful, Noah. You're still injured," she indicated his bandages, "No heavy lifting or operating of machinery," she instructed half-jokingly.

Puck smirked, "Will do, Doctor Berry," he gave her a small bow and salute. Rachel smiled, pulling the door open for her companion.

"Thanks for patching me up, Rachel." Puck said, stepping out into the crisp, cool night.

"Thanks for taking me out again, Noah," Rachel replied. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you then." Puck waved, heading to his truck. He waved goodbye to Rachel again as he pulled out of her driveway. Rachel watched until his truck was out of sight before shutting the door tightly behind her and leaning against it with closed eyes and a content sigh.


	7. Complications

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry.

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I am grateful for such amazing readers. I apologize that these chapters are not being updated more quickly, but I am getting to them whenever I have free time.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Complications_

The next few weeks flew by for Rachel. She was blissfully and genuinely happy and it was all because of one Noah Puckerman. Since their "date", they had been spending quite a lot of time together. The Monday after their "date", Rachel had been pleasantly surprised to find Puck waiting at her locker with a grape slushie. Soon, everything became routine. They talked until the bell rang and Puck would walk her to her first class before going to his. They ate lunch together. They sat next to each during Glee club. After school, Puck would drive her home and sometimes, they would hang out and watch movies or do homework together (at Rachel's insistence). Her fathers had been adamant in having Puck stay for dinner one night and it ended up being a weekly ritual. Puck's mother returned the favor and had Rachel over for dinner just as frequently. Puck would ask Rachel to go see a movie with him. Rachel would ask Puck to see some show or play with her. They exchanged phone calls and text messages every day. Although Rachel was more a Myspace user, she found herself in a long message thread on Facebook with Puck, as well as an endless poke war.

At first, the kids at McKinley had been extremely shocked to see Puck and Rachel hanging out. They knew the two were Glee teammates, but aside from their shared interest in music, no one really knew that Puck and Rachel had anything in common. Discovering that the football player and the Glee co-captain were actually friends had been a topic of gossip for a couple of days before word got out that one of the football players got caught with a married woman. No one in Glee club was particularly surprised that Puck and Rachel had struck up an earnest friendship. Finn had seemed both guilty and irritated whenever he saw Puck and Rachel, but he hadn't voiced any opinions against them, which both Puck and Rachel were grateful for.

Even though Rachel was glad and happier than she had been in months because of her close friendship with Puck, she felt conflicted. She knew her feelings towards Puck were not purely platonic. Sometimes when they were hanging out and Puck called her "babe" or wrapped his arm around her casually, she would visualize them together, dating and eventually getting married and settling down. She knew that it was a fantasy of course, as Puck was not someone who wanted to settle down anytime in the near future. She pushed down her feelings, as she didn't want to ruin her newfound and wonderful friendship with Puck. Besides, from what Rachel could tell, Puck was still interested in Lauren. When Puck wasn't with her, he was chasing after Lauren, who was still proving to be a big challenge for him. Rachel was trying to be supportive of Puck's interest in Lauren, but there were times she wanted to shake him hard.

Nonetheless, she didn't want to be _that_ person again. She had fallen in love with Finn, even though he had a girlfriend and she had naively believed that he could love her, and it had practically ruined her, stripping her of everything she was. She didn't want to fall in love with Puck when he was not interested and wooing another girl. She didn't forget her promise to focus on her interests and goals. Plus, she liked being Puck's friend; she deemed their friendship more important than whatever feelings she had for Puck, which she couldn't even explain anyways.

It was a cold, rainy Thursday morning when Rachel's feelings surfaced again. She had barely ducked into the building, clutching her backpack and umbrella, shaking off the beads of rain from her coat when she saw Puck waiting at her locker. Rachel quickly made her way over to him, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Hi Noah," she said, opening her locker. Puck held her umbrella for her as she unloaded several books from her backpack.

"Rachel, can I talk to you about something important?" Noah's voice was serious. Rachel stared; he rarely ever was solemn and it unnerved her a bit.

"Of course, Noah. Is everything alright?" She was nervous; her insides churned like an angry sea. She had a very bad feeling he was not going to ask her to go to the latest production of _Wicked_ that was playing at the local theater this upcoming weekend.

"Well," Puck ran his hand through his mohawk tentatively, "I was sort of hoping to get some advice from you about the whole Lauren thing."

Rachel's heart fell. Of course. _Lauren_. She should have known.

Forcing a smile on her face, she quickly grabbed her history textbook and shoved it into her backpack before closing her locker. "Sure, Noah. What kind of advice do you need?"

Puck was silent for a few minutes. Patiently, Rachel waited, knowing that he was taking his time to form his thoughts. Rachel had learned to be extremely patient when it came to talking to Puck about profound feelings. After all, he wasn't exactly a big fan of expressing his innermost thoughts and "being a hypersensitive wuss", as he liked to put it.

"I was just wondering if you think the whole Lauren thing will go anywhere," he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe I stop chasing after her. She doesn't even seem interested in me. I could be wasting my time when I could be going after other chicks."

Once again, Rachel was at a crossroads. What could she say to Puck – leave Lauren and go after her? It sounded ridiculous, even in her head. She took a deep breath, remembering that a) she and Puck were simply friends, b) he never told her he had feelings for her, so she had no idea if he did, and c) she was trying to suppress whatever feelings she did have for him out of respect for their friendship and for his relationship with Lauren. _Okay, Rachel, you can do this. Just be the good friend Noah knows you are and give him the advice he needs._

"Noah, if you really like Lauren, then you should keep trying. I know things don't look like they're going anywhere right now, but I think it's only because she wants to be sure you're serious about her and whatever relationship you two may embark upon. She's just not the average Cheerio here; she's not looking for something casual, so she's taking her time." Rachel was actually very surprised Lauren hadn't broken down and acquiesced to dating Puck earlier; the girl was clearly stronger and more confident than Rachel pegged her for.

Puck sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I knew it too, but I just wanted to get a second opinion. She's really different from any girl I've ever met."

Rachel nodded, wondering where the bell was to signal them off to their classes. Puck led her to her history class, chattering on about something that Rachel couldn't hear. Her mind was on Puck and Lauren and the inevitable date that would come. She wished she hadn't told Puck that it was a good idea to continue to pursue Lauren, but she knew it was the right thing to do as his friend.

"I'll see you at lunch!" Puck shouted as he rang towards his class. Rachel sighed heavily, walking into her class with a heavy heart.

* * *

By the time Glee rehearsal rolled around, Rachel's stomach was twisting. She hadn't been able to concentrate on any of her classes all day. The singular thought on her mind was Puck and Lauren. She knew the sensible part of her would kick herself for falling again for yet another unavailable McKinley football player. She seriously wondered whether she had some sort of undiagnosed brain tumor that resulted in her unrequited crushes on football players who were also her teammates in Glee club. Who was next – Mike, Sam, Artie?

As she walked into the choir room, she saw Puck and Lauren sitting together. Her stomach churned again. Other members of New Directions began filing in and Rachel stood by the piano, unable to move or process anything. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Puck and Lauren, the latter was smiling at something Puck was saying. Finally, Mr. Schuester walked in, holding sheet music, and Rachel forced herself to sit down, in the only available seat next to Puck.

"Hey Rachel," Puck smiled as she took her seat. Rachel nodded in acknowledgement, hoping Mr. Schuester would begin before Puck went on.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going to put your names in this hat," he pulled out a fedora and began placing strips of paper inside, "And you will choose your next duet partner! For your assignment, you will choose an R&B duet song to sing together for the class," Excitement rang out, as everyone began to whisper noisily, "Alright, Finn, come on down."

Finn walked to the piano, pulling out a strip of paper from the hat. "Quinn."

_Of course_, Rachel thought, as she watched Quinn exchange a warm smile with Finn, as he took his place next to her. Quinn smoothed his hair, still smiling broadly, as Finn took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched the exchange. Although both Finn and Quinn had caused her much grief in the past, she couldn't deny that the pair had chemistry and they looked happy with each other. Rachel could feel herself recovering from her disastrous relationship with Finn. Maybe in time, she and Finn could even be friends.

Mercedes picked Artie. Tina picked Mike. Brittany picked Santana. Puck picked Lauren, to Rachel's disappointment. That left her with Sam.

"Get together with your duet partners and figure out what you want to sing!" Mr. Schuester directed, as everyone began to shuffle around.

Rachel looked at Sam, who gave her a reserved smile. She gulped nervously as Sam stood up and walked over towards her. She and Sam had spoken about ten words total to each other since he joined Glee club; they barely knew each other and Rachel wondered if they had anything in common other than music. She had a feeling this was going to be very awkward.

"Hey," Sam said, as he took the seat next to Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel replied, already sensing the uneasiness between them.

"So," Sam cleared his throat, looking around the room, "What do you want to sing?"

Rachel bit her lip, thinking hard. She had plenty of duets in her mind, but she wanted to think of something that Sam would like too. She decided to scratch out all the Broadway musical duets from her mind, knowing he wouldn't enjoy any of those.

"What kind of music do you like?" She asked, hoping that he could give her some insight.

Sam shrugged, "All kinds, really. Pop, R&B, metal, hip-hop, punk."

Rachel nodded, "Well, there are plenty of R&B duets we could perform," she sat back, reflecting. As she did, Sam glanced over the choir room once more, his eyes sweeping towards Quinn. His eyes flickered, which did not go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Do you miss her?" She asked, startling Sam.

"Wha –? Oh," Sam took another look at Quinn, who was smiling and holding Finn's hand, "Sometimes," he admitted quietly. "But mostly I'm just upset about how it went down."

Rachel nodded, "I understand. Sometimes, I miss Finn so much it hurts," she sighed heavily, "I thought he loved me. But in the end, it was Quinn. It's always Quinn," she said softly.

Sam looked at her, his features softening. He had forgotten in all the drama that Rachel was a victim of everything that happened as well. It was so easy to overlook it when she was… Rachel, but talking to her now, Sam knew she was in the same boat as he was.

"I'm sorry about you and Finn." Sam said.

Rachel looked at him, surprised. "Thank you, Sam. But it's alright. I'm getting over him. I've realized that he and I clearly don't have any possible future together. He's not the person I thought he was; I think I made him up in my mind, all perfect and wholesome, but really, he's just an ass."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. He had never heard Rachel curse before, he felt like he was in the twilight zone. To be honest, he had never seen thisside of Rachel before; she was perceptive and mature and talking to her was actually making him feel a lot better than he had in weeks.

Rachel continued, "I don't know a lot about you, Sam, but from what I could tell, you were a wonderful and devoted boyfriend to Quinn. It's so rare to see that and I don't think you deserve what happened to you. I'm sorry about you and Quinn." she flashed him a gentle smile.

Sam returned the smile, feeling lighter. "Thanks, Rachel. It's nice to talk to someone who understands what I'm going through."

Rachel smiled, "If you need to talk about it anytime, I'll be here to listen," she straightened up, "But right now, we should figure out a song to sing. It's almost time to go and we haven't gotten anywhere." Sam bit back a smile as he realized Rachel had returned to full Glee mode.

"Uh, what about _Hate That I Love You_, that song by Rihanna and Ne-Yo?" Sam offered. He had been listening to that song a few days ago and thought it fit his situation with Quinn quite well. Now, thinking about it, it seemed the song fit Rachel's state of affairs too.

Rachel thought about it for a minute before breaking into a smile. "Great choice. When do you want to practice?"

Sam exchanged phone numbers with the petite brunette, promising to text her his times of availability that night. Having secured their song, he and Rachel continued to chat. They continued talking about Finn and Quinn and how they'd both been blind to what was going on, as well as how they both suppressed their true sides in order to live up to their exes' standards and be the "perfect" boyfriend/girlfriend. Then, they started talking about music and movies. Sam was pleasantly surprised that Rachel was a big fan of _Star Wars_ and began impersonating James Earl Jones, to which she started laughing.

As they talked, Sam's gaze wandered towards Quinn. She was deep in conversation with Finn and didn't seem to be focused on anyone else. Finn's eyes were firmly locked with hers, a playful smile graced his lips. Tearing his gaze away from the golden couple, Sam looked around the room at the others. Santana and Brittany were giggling, their pinkies linked tightly. Tina and Mike were privately making out, unaware of their surroundings. Mercedes and Artie were talking, occasionally a loud laugh would slip from Mercedes. Finally, Sam's eyes settled on Puck and Lauren. To his amazement, he found Puck glaring at him, his hands gripping the edge of his seat and ignoring whatever rant Lauren was going on about. Sam was taken aback; he and Puck, although not at all close friends, had always been civil towards each other. He wondered briefly if he had done something to piss Puck off, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Rachel's voice broke into his train of thought. He turned to the concerned Glee star and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded, "Sorry, I'm kind of tired."

Before Rachel could say anything, Mr. Schuester announced that they could leave. The other members began packing up, departing from the choir room. Sam swung his backpack over his shoulder and turned to Rachel.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," he said.

Rachel nodded, "Okay. Bye, Sam." Sam gave her a small wave before he left the choir room.

Packing up her belongings, Rachel took a sweeping look around the room before her eyes landed on Puck, who was sitting in silence.

Curious, Rachel made her way over her friend and sat down beside him. "Noah? Are you okay? You look like you're ill."

Puck merely shrugged, "I'm alright, Rachel."

Not entirely convinced, Rachel decided not to push her luck. Instead, she changed the topic. "Do you and Lauren have something in mind to sing?"

Again, Puck's answer was a simple shrug. "Yeah, we have some ideas. Nothing set in stone though. What about you?"

"Sam and I have chosen a song. He's supposed to text me his times of availability so we can arrange a time to practice." Rachel replied.

"Cool," Puck said. Clearing his throat, he stood up. "We better get going. Come on, Rachel," he took her hand in his and led them out of the school and into the parking lot. Steering her towards his truck, Puck unlocked the vehicle and opened the passenger door for Rachel, who thanked him and slipped inside.

The usual drive home was fairly quiet, but as Puck parked in the driveway of the Berry household, she turned to her friend and asked her typical question, "Do you want to come inside?"

Puck immediately said, "Yes", before shutting off the engine and walking with her to the door. Rachel opened it up and let them both inside.

"Dad? Daddy? I'm home!" Rachel called out. Usually, her dads would both be at work until late, but every once in awhile, she would find one or both at home when she came home from school. Today was one of those days, as Hiram Berry stepped into the foyer upon hearing the front door open and close.

"Hello pumpkin," Hiram pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. Upon seeing Puck, Hiram stuck his hand out, smiling. "Hello, Noah, it's nice to see you."

"Hi, Mr. Berry," Puck smiled in return, shaking Hiram's hand. "How are you?"

"Doing well, son," Hiram replied. "How was your day, sweetheart?" Hiram asked Rachel, who was hanging her jacket up in the closet.

"It was good, Daddy. Noah and I are going to do some work upstairs," she said.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything. Noah, would you like to stay for dinner?" Hiram asked, as Puck began his ascent with Rachel to her bedroom.

"Um –" Puck hesitated, looking at Rachel. "Sure, if it's not too much a bother."

"Of course not," Hiram replied, waving off Puck's concern. "I can call your mom and tell her you're over here, if you like."

Puck shook his head, "Nah, it's cool, Mr. Berry. I can call her myself. Besides, she's got the late shift tonight and Hannah's over at a friend's house."

Hiram nodded, "Okay. Well, I'll call you kids down when it's time for dinner."

"Thanks, Daddy," Rachel blew him a kiss before leading Puck up the stairs and into her bedroom. Per custom, Puck dropped his backpack beside Rachel's bed and hopped on it, his head hitting her pillow with a soft thud.

Rachel rolled her eyes, placing her backpack down beside her desk. As she took out her books, Puck's phone began to ring.

"Yo, go for Puckerman," Puck answered. Rachel suppressed a giggle.

Rachel continued to unpack her belongings, but kept a curious and attentive ear out, wondering who was on the other line.

"Sure, I'm free tomorrow," Puck said. Rachel's face fell. _Probably a date with some Cheerio_, she thought miserably. "Yeah, I'll see you then." With that, he closed his phone.

"Date tomorrow?" Rachel asked, hoping she sounded nonchalant.

Puck shook his head, "Nah, that was Lauren," Rachel's heart thumped. "She wants to meet up and pick out a song to sing for Glee. I'm meeting her at her house tomorrow after school."

Rachel nodded. The thought of Puck hanging out at Lauren's house, even if it wasn't a real date, seemed far worse than the thought of Puck going on a date with someone else.

"Oh shit, I forgot though," Puck frowned, "I drive you home after school on Fridays."

Rachel bit her lip. She had forgotten too; Puck drove her practically every day. _He's not even dating Lauren yet, and already I'm getting thrown out of the picture_, she thought sadly.

Before she could respond, her phone began to ring. Rachel grabbed it, looking at the caller ID. It was Sam.

"Hi," she said, glad he hadn't forgotten to call her about finding time to practice.

"Hey Rachel," Sam replied, "Just calling to see what times are good for you."

"Anything really," Rachel said, looking at her calendar on the wall. "Except Saturday mornings. I have dance practice then."

"Okay, how about tomorrow after school then?" Sam suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good," Rachel looked at Puck and remembered that she was ride-less. "Would you mind driving me? We can practice at my house, if you like."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll meet you at your locker after school." Sam said.

"Great! See you tomorrow, Sam." Rachel chirped before she closed her phone.

Turning around, Rachel saw a peeved Puck glaring at her. She frowned, wondering why Puck was acting so strange.

"What's wrong, Noah?" She sat down on the bed hesitantly.

Puck scowled, "Why did you ask him to drive you?"

Stunned, Rachel replied, "You just said you couldn't. You have practice tomorrow with Lauren. Sam and I are practicing tomorrow after school too, so I just thought to ask him if I could get a ride. Otherwise, I'd have to ask one of my dads and they're both working."

Puck huffed, "I was going to drive you! I had it all planned out. I'd drive you back home and then head over to Lauren's. It wouldn't take too long and I'd still be able to practice with her."

Rachel thought it was very strange that Puck was making such a big show out of not being able to drive her after school, especially when he had been the one who had forgotten in the first place and made plans with Lauren.

Frowning, Rachel rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Noah, I appreciate that you would go through all that trouble for me, but really, it's not a big deal. I'll just get a ride from Sam tomorrow; it makes sense too since we're practicing together. Besides, I-I don't want to disturb your practice with Lauren." she finished lamely.

Puck stared at her for a couple of seconds, a muddle of emotions flooding his face. Finally, he gave her a tight-lipped smile. "It's alright, Rach. I mean, I _did_ forget to mention I usually drive you," he sighed, running a hand down his mohawk, "I just… I hope Sam's a good driver."

Again, Rachel found it bizarre that Puck would wonder such a thing. "I'm sure he's a perfectly adequate driver, Noah," she said, raising a brow curiously.

Puck didn't say anything. He fiddled with his thumbs, looking at Rachel's carpet. Recognizing the awkwardness between the two, Rachel stood up, moving towards her desk with gusto. She picked up her chemistry textbook and her notebook, moving back to sit next to Puck.

"Come on, let's get this chemistry homework done," she said softly, urging Puck to take out his notebook and text too.

Puck nodded wordlessly and moved to unzip his backpack. As he flipped to the page Rachel indicated in the book, he pushed back his disorganized thoughts and tried to focus on the stoichiometry problems in front of him.

* * *

As the clock ticked 2:55 the following afternoon, for the first time in his life, Puck was seriously wishing that school would not come to a close. He knew that in five minutes, Sam would be at Rachel's locker, sweeping her away into his car and away from him.

Not that Rachel was _his_ to begin with, but still.

Puck had really been enjoying all the times he and Rachel hung out over the last couple of weeks. He'd thought that he would despise all the shows and plays she dragged him to, but surprisingly, they weren't that bad at all. She had been a good sport and gone with him to all the action-packed, thriller, and horror movies he suggested and hadn't complained once. Honestly, Rachel was a really fun person to be around; not to mention, she actually listened to him when he talked to her, offered words of encouragement and advice, and didn't insult him every five seconds like Lauren.

_Lauren_. Puck sighed, knowing that in less than five minutes, he would have to drive over to Lauren's for their practice session. He had a feeling the practice would involve a lot of Lauren being crabby and attacking him with verbal assault (and maybe even a good physical punch here and there); he wondered if they would even settle on a song together.

Another good thing about Rachel was that, although she was very dedicated and opinionated about Glee club and music, she was open to other people's ideas when it came to duets and performances. When Rachel had approached him with a desire to sing a duet to "make Finn jealous", he had suggested several ideas that Rachel thought were all great choices. That had surprised him, as he thought Rachel would be adamant in a song choice she already had in mind.

But unfortunately, his partner was Lauren, not Rachel, so as the bell signaled the end of the school day, Puck hesitantly packed up his belongings and strolled down the hall to his locker. As he shoved his math book into his backpack, he instinctively glanced over to Rachel's locker and saw Rachel and Sam talking animatedly. Gripping the edge of his locker, Puck watched as Rachel laughed at something Sam said before shutting her locker. Puck followed the pair as they walked down the hall towards the side doors to the parking lot. Just as Sam was opening the door for Rachel, Lauren suddenly jumped into his line of sight.

"Yo, Puckerman, come on, let's go." Lauren demanded, seizing Puck by his forearm and dragging him away.

"Wa—" Puck held tightly to his backpack as Lauren pushed open the side doors. She stopped briefly, looking at him.

"Which one's yours?" She motioned to the sea of cars.

Puck stared at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lauren rolled her eyes distastefully, "Which one of these cars is yours? Let's hurry it up; I've got a twinkie at home with my name on it."

"Don't you have a car?" He asked, confused. He had been under the impression that he would be driving to her house by himself.

"Dad had to borrow it," Lauren explained. "Which one is yours?" She repeated.

Puck motioned to his truck. Lauren took off immediately, with Puck in tow. She tapped her foot impatiently as Puck sauntered over to the vehicle, unlocking it.

As he started up the engine, Puck saw Sam's car drive by in front of him. He instantly saw Rachel in the passenger seat, smiling and talking enthusiastically. A weight tugged at his heart as he watched the pair drive off. He looked to his partner in the passenger seat, who was glaring at him and urging him to hurry up. Sighing inwardly, Puck started the long drive to Lauren's.

* * *

"Come in," Rachel said, opening the door to her bedroom and walking in. Sam followed hesitantly, waiting by the door as Rachel dropped her backpack on her chair and began to unpack a few books.

"You can come in," Rachel repeated, gesturing for Sam to sit down on the bench perpendicular to her bed. He walked in slowly, carefully setting his backpack down and taking a seat. Rachel stifled a laugh; she was so used to Puck barging in and plopping on her bed unceremoniously that it was rare to find another boy in her room who was quite the opposite.

"Nice room," Sam said, looking at the _Rock of Ages_ and _Wicked_ playbills that hung above her dresser. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Sam," she said, pulling out sheet music and handing a copy to him. "I printed out the sheet music for our duet. I've already given Brad and the band their parts as well."

"Cool," Sam scanned over the music briefly. He already knew the lyrics by heart. "Do you want to start practicing?"

"Sure," Rachel smiled, moving to her laptop to play the instrumental version of the song. As the guitar began to strum, Sam stood up so that he was facing Rachel with his sheet music in front of him. Rachel offered a small smile as she signaled him to sing.

_Yeah …_

_Hey…_

_That's how I much I love you_

_That's how I much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for awhile?_

_No, but you won't let me_

_You upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden, I forget that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did?_

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said, I despise that I adore you_

They practiced a few more times until Rachel was fully satisfied with their performance. Sam found that he had an amazingly good time singing with Rachel; she wasn't so much of a diva when not in the presence of the other members of New Directions.

By the time they had finished practicing, it was already six o'clock. Rachel was just about to ask Sam if he thought choreography might be a good idea when Hiram knocked on her open door. Sam looked to see one of Rachel's fathers smiling at his beloved daughter, who instantaneously hugged him and exchanged a few "How was your day?" and "It was good" greetings before Rachel turned to Sam.

"Daddy, this is Sam Evans. He's a member of the glee club. We're practicing for our duet." Rachel explained, as Hiram took a step forward and extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sam," Hiram smiled graciously.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Berry," Sam replied.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Sam?" Hiram asked, noting the time.

Sam's eyes widened. He had not been expecting a dinner invite and didn't really know what to say. Of course, his mom was working a late shift tonight, and he had been expecting leftovers or something microwavable from the freezer to be his dinner, but he had never had dinner with a girl's parents before. When he was dating Quinn, he had met his mother a few times, but he hadn't received a dinner invite from either. He thought it was ironic that the first time he had been invited for dinner with a girl, it would be with a girl he wasn't even dating.

"Sure, Mr. Berry, that would be really nice." Sam replied after a few minutes of hesitation. Rachel beamed at his response.

"Great, I'll call you both when dinner's on the table." Hiram said, ambling out of the room.

"You don't have if you don't want to," Rachel said softly as her father disappeared, "I know we aren't very close and it's perfectly acceptable if you want to decline. I'm sure if word got out at McKinley that you had dinner with Rachel Berry, people would just –"

Sam interrupted her, knowing where she was going. "I don't care what people think. I actually had a really great time rehearsing with you and having talked to you since we've been assigned duet partners, I didn't realize how fun you are," Rachel blushed, "It sucks that it had to take a piece of paper with my name on it and an assignment to make us friends."

Rachel stared, speechless. Sam was one of the popular kids at McKinley; he had a pretty good reputation from being on the football team and dating Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. Of course, he was also in Glee club, which somewhat hampered that reputation, but still, he was way more popular than Rachel could ever hope to be. To have this popular, attractive boy stand in her room and tell her that he wanted to be her friend and that it was okay if everyone at school found out about it, touched Rachel. She could count the number of friends she had with one hand and it always affected her deeply when someone was willing to add to that number.

"So you'll be staying for dinner?" Rachel asked.

Sam grinned, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Three hours later, Sam walked out of Rachel's house, waving goodbye to Rachel's dads and thanking them for dinner. Rachel walked behind him, crossing her arms against her chest to protect herself from the draft of wind.

Sam turned around as he approached his car, smiling at Rachel. "Thanks for having me for dinner. It was really fun, Rachel."

"No problem," Rachel replied, "And thanks for helping with the dishes and everything."

"Yeah, of course," Sam said. "I was wondering," he shuffled his feet, "Do you want to hang out some other time? Maybe we can catch a movie or go bowling or whatever. I just thought that today was really fun and it'd be nice to do it again, as friends," he flashed a timid smile.

Rachel beamed, "I'd like that. Thank you, Sam."

Sam grinned, unlocking his car. "Cool, I'll text you. See you on Monday, Rachel!" Ducking his head into his car, Sam started the engine. Rachel waved as he reversed out of her driveway and drove off. She stood in the driveway quietly for a few minutes, smiling as her recollection of the night replayed in her mind. Turning around, Rachel approached her house, arms still crossed and a smile evident on her face, failing to notice the mohawk, hazel-eyed boy standing on the corner of her street, his hands in his pockets. And she certainly failed to hear the tightening of his chest as he watched his best friend moving further away from him.

* * *

Notes: Do you guys like Rachel and Sam? I personally ship Rachel/everyone except Finn. I'm not sure if Rachel and Sam will get together romantically, but I like developing their friendship and having someone to compete with Puck for Rachel's affections. Of course, I just made it all more complicated, since Sam decided to pop into the picture! We'll see where they all go from here.

**Next chapter**: Rachel and Sam's friendship continues to grow, Puck is determined to woo Lauren once and for all, and Finn confronts Puck.


	8. Drifting

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Drifting_

Puck threw himself into bed once more, cursing as he glanced at the clock.

_4:15. Fuck. At least it's the weekend_, Puck sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration.

Friday had been hell for him. He had spent hours at Lauren's house, trying to find a duet they could both agree on. Around 6, they had finally selected a song. Lauren had then promptly driven him out of her house, claiming she was done practicing and that they would have to make time later that weekend. Puck had gone home, fiddling with his guitar, playing some video games, and annoying his little sister, but it all became repetitive. At 8:45pm, he decided to take a walk.

Unconsciously, he had walked the few blocks right to Rachel's street. When he realized he had reached her so intuitively, he thought it'd be a refreshing change from spending the entire afternoon with someone who kept hitting him with verbal attacks and unpleasant debate to someone who genuinely cared for him. Maybe Rachel would have some advice on Lauren too. However, just as he was about to jog over to her house, he saw the front door open.

His heart sank as he watched Sam wave to Rachel's dads. For a moment, he felt a sting of jealously; Rachel's dads liked _Sam_. Her dads were quite protective of Rachel and were generally not fond of guys; they had nearly thrown a fit when Finn broke Rachel's heart and to quote Rachel, "wanted to go over to that skinny lima bean and beat the stuffing out of him." Puck had dazzled both Berry fathers with his good manners (What? His mother had taught him to be courteous and respectable in other people's homes. He wasn't about to disgrace her with his insolence) and thoughtfulness and support of Rachel. He liked being the only guy who Rachel's dads could trust, so it peeved him to no end when he saw Hiram and Leroy Berry waving and smiling at Sam Evans.

The icing on the cake was watching Rachel stand there in her own driveway, obviously shivering from the cold, and Sam standing in front of her, not even bothering to tell her to go back home or offer his jacket. Puck had to restrain himself from rushing over and punching Sam in the face. Finally, Sam got into his car, waving goodbye to Rachel, but not before he asked her to hang out with him as a friend.

Puck was fuming. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sam Evans, the boy with the trout mouth, just asked Rachel to hang out with her as a _friend_. When had Sam shown any interest in being Rachel's friend? Since his arrival at McKinley, Sam spent his time either following Quinn like a wide-eyed puppy or trailing on Santana's heels. Suspicious, Puck wondered if maybe Sam was pretending to be Rachel's friend as a dare or a trick and that got his nerves shaking.

He hated the way the other Glee kids always shot Rachel down and played with her emotions and feelings. She didn't deserve that. She was a big star and everyone knew it. Puck knew that the reason why everyone was so harsh with Rachel was because she was so talented and would definitely get out of their dumpy little town. One day, her name would shine brighter than all of theirs put together and she wouldn't even remember their names or this town, so for right now, everyone tortured Rachel so they could all feel better. It was outlandish, just thinking about the reasoning, but it was the truth.

As he stood at the corner of Rachel's street, staring at her house and thinking about her and her dreams and gold stars and Sam Evans, Puck felt queasy, cross, and dejected. Thinking about Rachel and how she was going to burst onto Broadway within the next five years, leaving Lima and the great state of Ohio, and _him_, it hurt. Although he and Rachel were friends, he wondered if she would remember him in a few years' time, when she was famous and successful, and he would be working at Burt's garage making minimal wage. He had been trying so hard not to be the screw-up his father was and not to be the "Lima loser" everyone made him out to be, but he knew his chances of leaving Lima were slim to nothing.

_Face it, Rachel's gonna leave and forget you as soon as graduation is over. She's gonna fucking get out of here and never turn back_, Puck thought miserably as he turned on his heel and started the walk back to his house.

Puck was never one for emotions. In fact, he hated them, especially mixed emotions. But that night, as he tossed and turned, trying to think about anything other than Rachel Berry, he had to admit to himself he was having those despised mixed emotions. Rachel, her dreams, Sam, Lauren … Puck wished he could just shut his eyes and will all his troubles away.

"Fuck," Puck said to no one in particular, throwing away the covers again. He stared out at his open window. Gulping, he remembered the last time he had stared out at his open window, he had been dreaming of Rachel Berry wearing a white, flowing nightgown, her hair dancing in the light breeze, staring at him with a small, playful smile on her lips.

"Fuuuuck," Puck threw his pillow over his face, trying to shut down his brain and the images of Rachel Berry in a white nightgown from his mind. Unfortunately, he ended up dreaming of her in an outfit so short and revealing that the real Rachel Berry would probably die of shock if she saw what he was fantasizing.

* * *

Later that day, Puck was just waking up around 1 when he received a phone call from Lauren. He groaned as he saw her name flash on the caller ID screen, but cleared his throat and answered.

"Yo, go for Puckerman," he said throatily. He cleared his throat again, but stopped when he found it hurt to do that.

"You okay, Puck?" Lauren's voice asked curiously.

"Yeah," Puck replied, although his voice sounded hoarse and raspy. "I just woke up, so it's probably some weird side effect," again, he cleared his throat, but groaned as the pain swelled.

"Yeah," Lauren said, unconvinced. "You don't sound well. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to get together to do the duet, but you should probably get some sleep instead."

"No, it's alright. I'm fine," Puck said, trying to sound normal. "We should practice; we gotta perform Tues –" Puck sneezed loudly.

"Puckerman, seriously, go to sleep." Lauren said, her voice gentler than usual. "No use trying to practice when you're sick."

Puck sighed, "I'm not sick, Lauren. It's just a bug or something. It'll be over in a few hours."

"I mean it, Puck," Lauren said sternly, "Get some sleep and drink water or juice."

Surprised at her concern and thoughtfulness, Puck could only nod. "Alright," he said.

"Good," Lauren said, satisfied. "I'll talk to you later. Feel better, Puckerman."

Puck put the phone down slowly, amazed that he just had a civilized conversation with Lauren. Smiling at the thought, he swung his legs back into bed, tucking himself underneath the covers, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Five hours later, Puck opened the door in shock. Standing on his porch was none other than Lauren Zizes, who was holding a thermos in one hand and a brown bag in the other.

"Puck," she acknowledged as she sauntered inside his house. Shocked, Puck closed the door behind him, staring at Lauren as though she had sprouted branches from her head.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, letting out a cough.

"I came to see how you were doing," Lauren said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I made some chicken soup and brought some good candy."

Puck led her into the kitchen, where Lauren placed the thermos down on the table, as well as the brown bag, which fell and revealed several Cadbury Eggs and Snicker bars.

"You got a bowl?" Lauren asked. Puck pointed to the cabinet behind her. Lauren took out two bowls and unscrewed the thermos cap. She gingerly poured the chicken soup into the two bowls and then asked for spoons. Stirring once, she handed Puck his bowl of soup.

"Thanks," Puck said, still shocked from what was happening. "I-I can't believe you're here," he spoke truthfully, playing with his spoon.

Lauren sighed, setting down her empty bowl. She turned to Puck with a serious look on her face. "Puck, I know that things haven't been exactly easy for you. I've been holding on a short leash for awhile and to be honest, I thought you would have lost interest by now and gone after the next skinny bimbo with boobs. But you surprised me," at this, she smiled, "You haven't stopped trying to woo me and I appreciate you taking this slow and serious," she leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on his cheek. "I have considered your offer and I want to date you."

Stunned, Puck dropped his spoon into his bowl. He looked at Lauren, who was smiling. The first thought that came to his head was Rachel. He saw her face, crushed and heartbroken, and it pained him. But then his thoughts turned to New York City and Broadway and suddenly, he saw Rachel standing up on stage, bowing to a standing ovation by a huge crowd. He was calling her name, but she couldn't hear him over the commotion. Finally, Puck saw Sam and Finn, standing outside Rachel's house, with their equally goofy smiles. He pushed all the thoughts about Rachel that invaded his mind back; he had to forcefully shove them to the furthest corner in his brain. This wasn't about Rachel. Rachel was just his friend, nothing more. One day, she'll leave him and their town and forget him. Besides, he never had a real shot with her, did he? She was always Finn's and now, out of nowhere, Sam was in the picture. It was just too damn complicated for Puck to deal with; the easiest solution was to be her friend, her best friend, and nothing more.

"Awesome," Puck said, smiling back at Lauren. She was definitely different from any other girl he knew. First, she rocked his world with that 3-minute kiss. Then, she flat-out refused his advances and told him he didn't turn her on. Afterwards, she admitted she liked him, but needed to be wooed and wanted a serious relationship and not something casual. Again, she ignored his advances and continued to insult him. But now, she was at his house, serving him homemade chicken soup, giving him her precious candy, and telling him that she wanted to date him for real. Lauren Zizes was an enigma that Puck couldn't stay away from.

"Don't think you get it easy now that we're dating, Puckerman," Lauren said and Puck almost laughed at how fast she went from sympathetic and benevolent to intimidating and aggressive in less than five minutes.

"I figured as much," Puck said, finishing his chicken soup. He sighed with satisfaction, throwing an arm around his new girlfriend. "Thanks for the soup, babe. It was delicious."

"Yeah, no problem, Puckerman," Lauren smirked, leaning into his shoulder. Puck leaned back into his chair, grinning. He could get used to this.

* * *

As soon as Rachel stepped into the halls of William McKinley High School on Monday morning, she wanted to turn around and head back home. Standing no more than two feet away from her were Puck and Lauren, locked in a deep, heated embrace. Rachel tried to avert her gaze, but it was like looking at a car accident and she couldn't look away.

Turning around abruptly, she almost yelled out in surprise as she made contact with someone and dropped her books. Looking up, her eyes went wide as she realized it was Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sam!" She exclaimed.

"No problem, Rachel," Sam said, bending down to pick up her belongings. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," Rachel said, standing back up. She looked back to where Puck and Lauren were, but she immediately regretted this action as she found they were still engaged in an intense kiss. Sighing, she turned back to Sam, who was looking at her, perplexed.

"Hey, so I was thinking," Sam said, "You busy this weekend?"

"Um –" Rachel looked again at Puck, wondering if he had said anything about hanging out this weekend. But then she remembered that he was apparently dating Lauren now, so that was probably a no. Shaking her head, Rachel confirmed her empty schedule with Sam.

"We could go mini-golfing, if you're interested?" Sam asked tentatively.

Rachel smiled for the first time that morning, "That sounds like a great idea, Sam. I would love to go mini-golfing with you."

"Cool," Sam grinned goofily, "Text later?"

Rachel nodded, pressing her books closer to her chest. Sam smiled and waved goodbye as he headed off to his first class. Spinning around with a big smile on her face, she approached her locker. As she opened it, she saw Finn staring at her for across the hall. Rolling her eyes, Rachel quickly dropped off some of her books and then hung up her coat. Shutting her locker, she turned in the direction of her classroom. Finn was still staring at her, despite Quinn talking rapidly and energetically beside him. Rachel wondered why he was looking at her so intensely, but ignored him as she turned into her classroom.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Finn said, sliding up next to Puck.

Startled by his ex-best friend's sudden presence, Puck raised his eyebrow in question.

"It's important," Finn said pleadingly. "Come on, before Glee starts."

Puck nodded wordlessly, shutting his locker and following Finn into an empty classroom. Finn looked around to make sure they were alone before turning to Puck with a somber expression.

"What's going on between Sam and Rachel?" He asked immediately.

Puck frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw Sam talk to Rachel this morning," Finn said, exasperated. "She dropped her books and Sam helped her pick them up and then he started talking to her!"

"So now Rachel can't talk to Sam? What are you – her parole officer?" Puck asked sharply.

"No, I—" Finn sighed heavily, "I don't mean that Rachel _can't_ talk to Sam or whatever; I'm just wondering why she is. I mean, she has _you_."

Puck noticed the way Finn said "you" so resentfully and restrained the urge to roll his eyes. Typical Finn, getting into Rachel's business about everything when they weren't dating.

"Dude, Rachel isn't a five year old; she can talk to whoever she wants to. Just 'cause she and I are friends doesn't mean I'm gonna stop her from talking to other people. I'm not a douche. And anyways, Rachel and Sam are doing a duet together, _remember_? They were probably just talking about their duet." Puck had a feeling they weren't, but he didn't want to relay his thoughts to Finn.

"Oh," Finn looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I just thought … I mean, I thought she was trying to get back at me by dating Sam or something."

Puck snorted, "Jeez Finn, Rachel isn't desperate. She's _over_ you. She told you herself. If you weren't such an idiot, you'd realize that not everything Rachel does is to get you. She's not evil."

"I would have thought you'd be more concerned," Finn said, his eyes blazing, "Seeing that she is _your_ girlfriend."

Puck rolled his eyes, leaning against one of the desks in frustration. "Dude, for the last time, Rachel and I aren't fucking dating! We're just _friends_. Besides, if you haven't heard from the McKinley gossip grapevine, I'm officially dating Lauren now."

Finn looked at Puck in surprise, "Seriously? You guys are dating?"

"Yeah," Puck said, smirking. "So mind your own business about Rachel. She can do whatever she likes. Focus on Quinn, she's _your _girlfriend. I'd think she'd be pretty upset if she knew you were more worried about Rachel's whereabouts than hers." With that, Puck stepped outside of the classroom, releasing the breath that he had been holding.

Walking the short distance to Glee club, he could hear excited chattering coming from the choir room. Members of the Glee club greeted him as he entered, returning to their gossiping and playfulness. Puck walked straight to Rachel, taking the empty seat next to her.

"Hey," Puck said softly.

Rachel smiled, "Hello, Noah. How are you? I hadn't heard from you all weekend; I was worried something happened."

Puck smiled at her concern. "I'm alright. I had a slight cold over the weekend and just slept through most of it."

"Oh!" Rachel closed her book, looking up at Puck with worry. "You should have told me! I would have come over with some homemade chicken soup!"

Puck patted Rachel on the hand, "That's alright. Actually, funny you should mention that, 'cause Lauren came over with some homemade chicken soup."

"She did?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, took me by surprise too," Puck said. "She's full of surprises."

"Apparently so," Rachel replied. She twisted her finger uncomfortably, clearing her throat. She had heard rumors all day and while she suspected them to be true, she wanted to hear it straight from her friend. "So I heard you and Lauren are officially dating now?"

Puck nodded uneasily. He had hoped Rachel would hear the gossip around school and not ask him, but luck was not on his side. "Yeah, when she came over on Saturday, she told me she wanted to date me, so now we're … yeah."

"I'm happy for you and Lauren, Noah," Rachel said, not all truthful. But she was Puck's friend and that meant shoving aside whatever ridiculous feelings she had for him. "It's great to hear."

"Thanks," Puck said awkwardly. Then, he thought of something he and Lauren had talked about earlier. "Er, Rach, there's this thing," he sighed; he wished he didn't have to do this. "You see, Lauren's dad's got this contracting job out in Dayton and he needs her car every day for about a month or two. And now that I'm her boyfriend," he squirmed in his chair, "It's only right that I drive her home after school, but that would mean –"

"You can't drive me anymore," Rachel finished. She looked disappointed, but her voice was firm and she faked a smile. "I understand, Noah. I'll just get my dads to drive me when they can and maybe Mercedes or someone else when they can't."

Puck sighed and looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry, Rach. I don't mean to ditch you."

Rachel laughed softly, "Noah, don't be silly. You're Lauren's boyfriend first and foremost; it's great that you're driving her home when she doesn't have a ride. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. There are plenty of other means of transportation."

Puck opened his mouth to say something, but cut short when he saw Lauren stroll into the choir room. Rachel gave a jerk of her head in Lauren's direction, indicating that Puck should go see his girlfriend. Rueful, Puck gave Rachel a small hand squeeze before bouncing out of his chair to greet his girlfriend.

Watching the couple gloomily, Rachel opened her precalculus textbook again. She barely read a couple of sentences before someone sat down beside her again. A bit distracted and her mind still reeling from the turn of events with Puck, she looked up in annoyance before she realized it was Sam, who was giving her one of his silly, sweet smiles.

"Hello, Sam," Rachel smiled, closing her textbook once again.

"Hey," the blonde boy sat down beside her, relaxing into his chair. "What's up?"

"Oh, just getting a head start on homework," she carefully slid her book underneath her chair. "I'll be able to plan for next week's lesson after Glee rehearsal."

"You have that much free time?" Sam asked.

Rachel laughed, "I'll be able to do it when I'm waiting for my dads to get off work and then I can go home and do whatever homework I need to do on my laptop and maybe even squeeze in a Myspace video or two."

"Waiting for your dads to get off work?" Sam frowned. "I thought Puck drove you home."

Rachel gave a shaky laugh, "Yes, well, that was before he began his newfound relationship with Lauren Zizes. And now that she requires a ride home after school, that leaves me to wait for one of my dads to come pick me up."

"Aw, that's not cool," Sam replied, "Hey, how about I give you a ride home?"

Rachel's eyes widened in amazement, "Oh, that's very nice of you to offer, Sam, but I would rather not inconvenience you in any way."

"It's not a problem," Sam said, "It'll be easier for you and your dads."

"Thank you, Sam. You don't know how much I appreciate your gesture," Rachel gushed in gratitude.

"Sure," Sam grinned, "What are friends for?"

Rachel looked over a Puck, who was nuzzling Lauren in the corner. Her breathing hitched and she swallowed hard. Turning back to face Sam, she said, "Yes, what are friends for.

* * *

Author's Notes: First, as always, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I'm punching out these chapters as fast as I can because my fantastic readers deserve them! :) Okay, so who else loved _Original Songs_? I enjoyed both _Get It Right_ and _Loser Like Me_ and I just loved the end of the episode with all the hugs. Plus, as a Puckleberry fan, I noticed a lot of little moments between the two, so that was great. Unfortunately, I heard about Paleyfest and the Finn/Rachel/Quinn triangle and it just ... UGH. I'm sorry, that was just me belting out my frustration. How many times can they reuse that triangle? It's getting ... never mind, I'm going to drop it.

Anyways, poor Puck! I felt so bad writing the beginning when he's all conflicted about Rachel. But I can see him being like that, thinking she'll leave and forget him and he thinks he's not good enough for her, etc. Let's just hope Rachel reassures that he has just as much potential to leave Lima as she does ;)

So Lauren surprised me. I've been writing her as this sort of aggressive, insulting girl who puts down Puck all the time. But I want her to have _some_ redeeming qualities, especially if Puck is to date her for awhile. And so, I had Lauren bring chicken soup to Puck and be kind and caring. Let's just remember that Rachel would do it 10000000000x better though.

I still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to have Sam and Rachel together romantically; for now, I just like their friendly interactions. I think Rachel needs more friends and Sam could be a wonderful friend to her, so that's what I'm going to do. Do you know how hard it is not to put Rachel and Puck together right now? It's probably almost as frustrating as you guys reading this and knowing Puckleberry is going to happen but it's not happening yet. Thank you all for being so patient with me =D

**Next chapter**: Sam/Rachel, Puck/Lauren perform their respective duets, Sam and Rachel go on their mini-golfing trip, and Puck and Lauren go on their first date.


	9. Encouragement

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Encouragement_

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together, surveying his Glee club. It was Tuesday afternoon and the New Directions were performing their duet renditions. As usual, Rachel's well-practiced hand shot up in the air. Next to her, Sam smiled nervously, gripping his guitar tightly. Mr. Schuester nodded to the pair, taking his seat in the front row as Rachel and Sam made their way to the front and center.

"We've selected the hit R&B duet by Rihanna and Ne-Yo, _Hate that I Love You_," Rachel proclaimed as Sam adjusted his guitar. Most of the Glee members nodded in appreciation, simply glad that Rachel hadn't chosen another Broadway hit. Finn and Quinn were both apprehensive, wondering if the song was directed towards them. Puck was anxious as well; he wondered what the song's implications were. _I bet it's another song to make Finn jealous again_, he thought bitterly.

Rachel nodded to Sam, who began to strum. As Sam started singing, Rachel turned to her duet partner, smiling softly. As she began to harmonize, her eyes closed, concentrating on the growing crescendo. Their voices soon blended, taking turns as the band began to join in. Once they reached the chorus, Rachel began to circle around Sam, meeting his eyes as he continued to strum. When it was Sam's turn to perform solo, Rachel leaned against the piano, listening to him before eventually bringing her voice in to highlight the high notes.

As the pair sang, Puck watched Rachel, completely entranced. Rachel's usually powerful and dominant voice had transformed into a harmonious, classy, and (dare Puck say it) sexy vocal performance. She was smooth, her voice was still strong, and she harmonized well with Sam. Both Rachel and Sam obviously lived the lyrics – that much was evident from the way they expressed themselves over the course of the song. As the last notes of the song echoed in the choir room, Sam and Rachel exchanged meaningful glances, facing each other with a distance about a hand's width apart. Puck swallowed hard, containing his urge to jump up and physically extract Sam from the picture. As he imagined himself in Sam's place, his fellow Glee teammates were clapping hard, cheers and whistles rang in his ear. He clapped too, albeit deliberately slow. Rachel's eyes landed on him as she gazed at the audience and he gave her a congratulatory and proud smile. She flushed, biting her lip in return.

"Awesome!" Mr. Schuester applauded Rachel and Sam, clapping Sam on the back. "That was very deep and emotional. Great choice for an R&B duet, you guys! Alright, who wants to go next?"

As Sam and Rachel took their seats, Puck raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, Lauren and I have a song ready."

"Great! Let's hear it." Mr. Schuester took his seat again, as Puck and Lauren took the center of the room.

"Lauren and I are going to sing _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_." Puck said. Beside him, Lauren was cracking her knuckles. Puck signaled the band to begin. He turned to Lauren with a charming smile, snapping his fingers as the music began to swell.

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Lauren turned to face Puck with a smirk, swaying to the music.

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_

_No matter how far_

Puck circled around her. His eyes darted to Rachel, who was tapping along to the rhythm and smiling at him cheerfully. Puck's smile grew bigger.

_Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

The pair entered into the chorus, belting out the key notes. Rachel watched attentively, noting that Lauren's voice was not quite suited with Puck's. Even so, the song choice was a classic and at least Puck was doing his Marvin Gaye part justice. Anytime Puck caught her eye, she smiled brightly and she felt a warm shiver in her heart when he looked considerably cheerier afterwards.

As the song came to an end, Rachel was the first to clap. The others joined in, cheering. Mr. Schuester stood up with a big smile on his face, commenting on the great song selection. Puck sat down next to Rachel, Lauren on his other side.

"High five," Rachel held out her hand, smiling. Puck smacked his hand to hers lightly. As Brittany and Santana stepped to the center of the room, Rachel kept stealing glances at Puck, something that did not go unnoticed by Sam.

* * *

If Rachel thought that Puck's new relationship with Lauren would change her daily routine, she was wrong. Surprisingly, she found that she was still going through the exact same routine when she and Puck were hanging out all the time and he had been single. Except nowadays it was with Sam and not Puck.

Sam and Rachel conversed until the first bell rang and he'd walk her to her class. He ate lunch with her. He sat next to each during each Glee rehearsal. After school, Sam would drive her home. They'd hang out on occasion, doing homework together or watching movies. Sam introduced her to some video games and Rachel actually became addicted to Kingdom Hearts for a week before she remembered reading studies about the dangers video games have on memory loss and general health and happiness. Rachel would ask Sam to go see a show with her and he would oblige; later, he would ask her to see a movie with him.

In fact, having Sam around was a sort of comfort to Rachel; she found that the ache of not being with Puck slightly lessened when she and Sam were hanging out. Of course, she still felt the sting, which she credited to missing spending time with Puck and _not_ whatever complicated feelings she might have for him. She and Puck were still talking in and outside of school on a fairly regular basis, but they hadn't spent any time together hanging out since that Thursday before Puck and Lauren began dating. Rachel knew Lauren wasn't keeping Puck from seeing her (she wasn't that sort of person, after all), but it was just one of those unfortunate consequences that came with a romantic relationship – balancing friendships and a new romance. It amazed Rachel how much time she and Puck used to spend together; she missed his humorous antics and witty comebacks.

Not to say that Sam wasn't humorous in his own right. He certainly was an amusing person, with a particular fondness for impersonating voice characters, reading comic books, playing guitar, and watching various films, most notably _Avatar_. Rachel came to learn that he was much dorkier than he used to let on; naturally, Quinn and Santana had squashed any indication of dorkiness from the poor boy when they had been dating. Rachel _enjoyed_ his nerdiness and around her, Sam became more relaxed and more himself.

On Wednesday morning, Rachel was just spinning the combination to her locker when she felt someone too close to her comfort zone. She turned, meeting Quinn's bold gaze.

"Hello, Quinn," Rachel said as politely as she could. _What does she want?_

"Listen Treasure Trail, I don't know what you're playing at, but whatever you're doing, just drop the act. It's getting old." Quinn sneered.

"I'm not quite sure I follow you, Quinn," Rachel said, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Sam," Quinn punctured the name as though it was taboo, "You think dating Sam's going to convince everyone you're over Finn? You think Finn's going to get jealous and run back to you?"

Rachel's anger escalated as she realized Quinn's implications. She drew herself to full height, facing Quinn. "Look, Quinn. First, not that it's any of your business, but I'm not dating Sam. He and I have been maintaining an amicable friendship that both of us deeply treasure and deserve. I would never use him as a source of revenge to get Finn back. In regards to that, I am not trying to cause any sort of jealousy in Finn or win him back. He and I are exhaustively through. We have run our course and I have decided, quite a while ago, that our best interests lie without one another. There, you win," she squared her shoulders, "You get the star quarterback and the prom king. Happy? It's a shame you had to ruin Sam in the process of your vendetta against me."

Quinn's eyes softened. She sighed, taking half a step back from Rachel and leaning against the lockers. Looking away, Quinn said, "It's not a war, Rachel. Finn is…he's my first love," she turned to Rachel, who had considerably relaxed. "I know he is your first love too, but he was mine first before you came in the picture. Before Glee club and everything changing us for good, I really thought it was going to be me and Finn forever, first prom king and queen, graduating high school together, me a successful real estate agent and Finn taking over Burt's garage, us living in Lima and raising our four kids together in a white house with a red door and white picket fence.

"Losing Finn to you was never something I imagined would happen, but it did. And then Sam happened," she sighed, "I never meant to hurt him. He's a very sweet and thoughtful boy. He never looked at another girl while we were dating and that was something new to me. I really think we could have made it work, but," she closed her eyes, "There was always Finn and the white house with the red door. That's all I have," she opened her eyes, looking to Rachel with a woeful look in her eyes, "You and your talent will be heading straight to New York and Broadway as soon as high school is over, but all that's left for me is prom queen and Finn and our white house. You can't blame me for wanting to send you on your way."

Rachel finally understood. She stared at the vulnerable Quinn, who was trying desperately not to cry in front of Rachel and the students filing into McKinley. Quinn was telling her that she had the talent to leave Lima and make her dreams reality. Quinn was telling her that all she had left was prom queen and high school to be someone, while Rachel had the rest of her life. And Finn belonged with Quinn; he was as much tied to this town as Quinn was and they would end up playing the traditional suburban family life. Quinn was telling her, Rachel, that she wouldn't be able to pursue her dreams of Broadway and stardom if she kept pining after Finn, believing that was her destiny when something much bigger was.

Without a word, Rachel stepped forward. Quinn glanced curiously at the petite girl, who merely gave her a shaky smile.

"When I win my first Tony award, make sure you watch. Because I'll be thanking you in my speech," Rachel said, smiling softly. As she began to walk away to her first class, she turned around, facing Quinn again. "And I don't think all you have left is prom queen and Finn." She smiled and resumed her walk, failing to catch the smile on Quinn's face that lingered even after Rachel disappeared from view.

* * *

As per usual, Sam came over to Rachel's locker after school. His classroom was right next to his locker, so he was able to quickly grab his books and belongings. Rachel's last class was in the next hallway, so she always took a bit longer.

"Hello, Sam," Rachel chirped as she opened her locker. "How were your classes today?"

"Not bad," Sam shrugged, "But I'm getting bored in English class."

Rachel frowned, "Why?" Personally, English was one of her favorite classes.

"It's just all so boring. We read a bunch of old books and talk about them. We're doing Shakespeare now and he's like a million years old. I barely get modern English, much less old Shakespeare English. Plus, my dyslexia doesn't help," Sam admitted.

"If you'd like, I'd be happy to tutor you. Shakespeare is one of my favorite literary figures and I've read all his plays." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I might actually take you up on that offer," Sam said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Rachel shut her locker. "I—" But whatever Rachel was about to say next was left unsaid as a tall cup of frozen grape slushie splashed into her face, splattering the top of her dress and cardigan. Some of the slushie ricocheted off on Sam, but just a few stains that dotted his polo.

Rachel blinked, trying to smear grape slushie from her eyes. A laughing Dave Karofsky was clutching the empty slushie cup, his friend Azimio standing next to him clapping his friend on the back proudly. Everyone stood still, watching the scene unfold before them.

The next few seconds went by in an unimaginable blur. Next to her, Sam was yelling, "What the hell, Karofsky?" But before the blonde football player could do any more than step forward, ready to challenge Dave, Puck had already tackled Dave to the ground with a growl. Around them, the students were chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!" but Rachel could only see Dave landing a punch at Puck's face, throwing Puck off him. Sam ran forward to try and help Puck, but Azimio was blocking him from Dave and Puck. Covered in grape slushie, Rachel watched helplessly as her two best guy friends were being beaten by the biggest and nastiest football players at McKinley.

Finn ran up to the scene as well, an astonished Quinn at his side. He tried to yell above the chaos to stop the fight, but his voice was unheard in the mess. Quinn grasped his hand tightly. Her gaze fell on Rachel and wordlessly, she stepped to Rachel's side, her hand on Rachel's back.

"Come on," Quinn urged, turning the girl towards the direction of the girls' bathroom. Rachel remained rooted, her eyes never leaving the fight. Luckily, the noise attracted the attention of both Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste, who ran towards the fight and physically separated the boys, effectively breaking it up.

"Come on," Quinn repeated, forcefully pushing Rachel to the girls' bathroom. Quinn pushed the bathroom door open and upon seeing several junior Cheerios applying makeup at the bathroom sink, she barked, "Get out!"

Quinn steered Rachel to the sink and reached into her bag, producing a pink fluffy towel. She turned the tap, letting the water drip and caught some water on her towel. Sighing, she turned to Rachel and began to wipe the slushie off of her.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel whispered, as her face was effectively slushie-free.

Quinn nodded quietly, continuing to wipe slushie chunks from Rachel's shoulders. As she was dabbing Rachel's shirt, the door to the bathroom swung open wildly.

"Rachel?" Puck stepped inside. To his surprise, he saw Quinn cleaning Rachel up. Masking his shock, he stepped forward, looking at Rachel worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Rachel gave him a shaky smile, "I'm fine, Noah. Slushies are not a new phenomenon for me. More importantly, are _you_ alright?" She surveyed his face and winced. There was a large purple tinted bruise forming on his right eye and his lip was bleeding.

"Nothing a little first aid can't take care of," Puck replied. "Karofsky's going to get it the next time I see him. I wasn't finished with him."

"Noah, while I appreciate your concern, I don't think it'd be the best solution if you 'finish' Karofsky off. I highly doubt it will stop the slushies," Rachel said.

Puck shrugged, "But I've been itching to rearrange his face for months."

Rachel laughed, "Lovely, Noah."

Quinn watched the exchange, a playful smile hidden behind her lips. Puck and Rachel always had an unusual effect on each other. With Puck, Rachel was much less of an annoying diva. With Rachel, Puck was much less of an insensible ass. They balanced each other out and brought out each other's strengths and quality traits. She had been noticing it ever since Puck and Rachel dated the previous year, but it was only now that she recognized the full extent of their compatibility.

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel repeated, as Quinn squeezed her towel dry. The ex-Cheerio gave her a tight-lipped smile and pressed the towel against her chest, folding her arms.

"Sure," with that, Quinn started for the door. As she opened it, Puck called her name.

"Thanks," Puck said, staring at Quinn meaningfully. Quinn nodded, giving him a small smile before she left, the door closing behind her.

Turning to Rachel, Puck sighed. He squeezed her arm comfortingly. "Sorry about Karofsky and the slushie, Rachel. You sure you're okay?"

Rachel patted him on his forearm. "I'm fine, Noah. Thank you for your assistance. Would you like me to tend to your wounds?" She pointed to his tender eye.

Puck shook his head, "Nope, I'm just gonna let it heal on its own," he took a paper towel from holder on the wall and began to dab at his bloody lip. "Damn," he applied pressure to his lip and looked up at Rachel.

She took off her dark purple cardigan, revealing a floral print dress underneath. Despite Quinn's ministrations, the stains were still quite visible, but at least not in slushie chunks. Rachel wiped her brow, mustering up a bright smile.

"Lucky he did it at the end of the day. I was going to go home anyways."

Puck snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure that was on Karofsky's mind when he slushied you."

Rachel shrugged, "The slushies may never stop until graduation, Noah. I have to keep an optimistic outlook. Succumbing to Dave's unkindness does nothing much for me."

"You could let me fight him back." Puck replied.

Rachel shook her head, "Fighting violence with violence? I do not anticipate that becoming the solution, Noah. Besides, you don't have to keep protecting me like this."

"Yes, I do," Puck argued.

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Because," Puck threw up his hands, "You're my girl!"

Rachel stood silently, her heart pounding. _Noah just called me his girl. His girl! What does that mean? _

Rachel smiled softly, "I am? I would have believed that Lauren was 'your girl'."

Puck sighed, "She's my girlfriend. You're my…best friend."

Rachel stepped forward, wrapping Puck in a small hug. Her head buried against his chest and she felt his head dip forward and rest on her head.

"You're my best friend too, Noah."

They remained in each other's embrace, before a knock was heard on the bathroom door, followed by a "Rachel?" Both Puck and Rachel knew it was Sam on the other side.

Puck slowly tore himself apart from the embrace. He cleared his throat, throwing Rachel a comforting smile. "We better go."

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, inhaling Puck's familiar and craved scent. She walked forward, opening the door. Sam was standing, hands in his pockets, looking apprehensive. When he saw her, his face lit up, and the concern in his eyes quieted.

"Rachel!" Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried about you. Are you alright?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you Sam. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Neither me or Azimio really got in good hits. I'm okay," he looked up to Puck, who was trailing behind Rachel. "You okay, man? Karofsky threw in some hard punches from what I saw."

"Nah, it's all good," Puck smiled, "I got him pretty good too, so I'd say we're even. By the way, thanks for trying to help me out, dude. I appreciate it," he extended his hand, which Sam took and shook with a grin.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Didn't you get in trouble with Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste?"

Sam shook his head, "We explained to them what went down. Coach Beiste is suspending both Karofsky and Azimio for the next three games. Mr. Schuester said he's gonna put a word in to Principal Figgins to get rid of the slushie machine."

"Like that's going to help," Puck replied, "They'll just go across the street to the 7-11 and get some."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Mr. Schuester just wants to try and take action. I've got a bad feeling about it, really."

Rachel sighed, "Well, I guess we can never fully escape the slushie facials."

"Hell yes we can," Puck argued, "Like I said…"

"No violence, Noah," Rachel said sternly.

"Damn," Puck muttered, sending both Rachel and Sam into laughs.

"We better get going," Rachel said hesitantly, looking to the clock. "I've got a ballet practice later."

"I thought you had ballet on Saturdays?" Puck asked in confusion.

"She's got a recital coming up and they've been scheduling more practices." Sam explained.

"Oh," Puck looked down. When had Sam become the one who knew everything about Rachel? Wasn't that supposed to be him? Puck knew it was his own fault. Dating Lauren took a lot of time out of his usually free days and left him with no time to hang out with Rachel or his other friends. He missed hanging out with Rachel and he hated that Sam had basically taken his place.

"If you're available next Saturday, you should drop by," Rachel said. "The recital's at 4. I would love it if you could come, Noah. You can bring Lauren too." She added as an afterthought.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, I'd like to come too. Thanks."

Rachel smiled at him before Sam turned to her. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," she brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "See you tomorrow, Noah."

"Bye, Rach. See you, Sam," Puck bid his friends goodbye. He quickly picked up his backpack and hurried out of the school and to his truck, where Lauren was waiting impatiently for him.

* * *

As Friday afternoon rolled around once more, Rachel found herself in a state of ecstasy. After school, she and Sam were going to get dinner and then have a night of mini-golf. Sam had discovered a new vegan restaurant not too far from where Rachel lived, which excited her to no end.

She tapped her foot eagerly, waiting for the bell to ring and end the school week. This week had been a very unusual one. Sure, the slushie facial by the footballers were no surprise, but Quinn exposing her vulnerability to Rachel and later helping her clean up was certainly a new experience. After that day, Quinn continued her civility towards Rachel. She didn't call her the usual nicknames and didn't make the customary mention of how much of a loser she was to the student body. They certainly weren't bosom buddies, but they weren't really enemies either.

The other strange change was Finn. Before the fight between Puck, Sam, Azimio, and Karofsky on Wednesday, whenever Finn saw Rachel with either Puck or Sam, he would not hide his typical deep scowl and look of resentment and bitterness. Rachel had learned to ignore it. After Wednesday however, Rachel discovered that whenever Finn saw her with Puck or Sam, he simply gave her a small smile if their eyes met and went about his business without any sort of hatred or unpleasantness. It was as if a light had been thrown on in Finn's brain and he realized that Puck and Sam were actually Rachel's friends, that they genuinely cared for her and because of that, Finn seemed to be more respectable of both Puck and Sam. Her ex-boyfriend had finally learned that she was not just friends with Puck and Sam to make him jealous; he knew that she was truly moving on and he was moving on too. Rachel hoped in time they could become genuine friends themselves. She wondered momentarily if maybe Quinn had something to do with Finn's sudden realization.

In any case, Rachel was finding herself truly enjoying school for the first time in a very long time. She had real friends who looked after her, walked with her to class, talked to her in between classes and during lunch, and hung out with her on a regular basis, without being chased away by the school's taunts of permanently joining Loser-ville. Puck and Sam both stood up to teasing and mockery with extraordinary pride and dignity. And if that wasn't enough, she had Lauren backing her up too. Lauren had always been civil with her in the past and it hadn't changed once she and Puck started dating; in fact, Lauren thought it was her duty as Puck's girlfriend to be a good friend to Puck's best friend.

The bell finally rang and Rachel was first on her feet, sprinting out of the classroom. She quickly rushed over to her locker, depositing her unneeded books. Predictably, Sam popped alongside her, his backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" He asked, smiling brightly.

Rachel shut her locker and grinned, "Yes. Just let me say a quick goodbye to Noah."

Sam nodded, following her to Puck's locker. Since Wednesday, Puck and Sam had also struck up an unspoken friendship. While they had always been decent to each other in the past, their united actions on Wednesday brought them closer. Sam hoped their friendship remained solid, as he really needed a male friend.

"Hi, Noah," Rachel beamed as she stopped in front of Puck, who was dumping out loose change from his backpack.

"Hey, Rachel," Puck said. Puck nodded at Sam, "Hey, dude."

"Heading home?" Puck asked.

"Sam and I are actually getting some dinner together."

A twinge of jealously surged through Puck, but he kept it under wraps. "Cool. Hey, I heard there was a new vegan restaurant in town. Maybe you want to go there with me sometime? We haven't hung out in awhile."

"Oh!" Rachel suddenly wished she was _not_ going to the new restaurant. "Actually, that's where Sam and I are going for dinner," she looked on sadly as she realized Puck was disappointed, "But we can still go some other time! I'm certain there are numerous options on the menu that I will not be able to order tonight and would like to try."

Puck nodded, "Yeah, we can go some other day," he glanced at the clock, "I better get going. Lauren and I have a date tonight."

Rachel suppressed the green-eyed monster within her, throwing Puck a supportive smile. "Have a good time!"

"You too," Puck said, nodding to both Rachel and Sam. "Hey Sam, you busy tomorrow? I got a new Xbox game. You can come over and play if you want."

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Sam replied.

"Cool bro, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Rachel," he waved, opening the double doors to the parking lot and disappearing.

"We better get going too," Sam said, motioning to the doors. "The restaurant is bound to be crowded since it's Friday and it's opening week."

"Yes, let's go," Rachel said, once again depressing her conflicting feelings for _that_ boy.

* * *

Dinner had been, to say the least, incredible. Rachel loved the new vegan restaurant. She and Sam ordered sun-dried tomato hummus as an appetizer. Rachel had chosen a main course of ginger garlic sauce over brown rice with julienned vegetables and Sam had chosen a wheat pizza with sun-dried tomato pesto, spinach, basil, melted cashew and mozzarella cheese and sautéed greens. Stuffed, Rachel and Sam left the restaurant feeling satisfied with the new restaurant.

Now, they were at the mini-golf course, ready to conquer the 18 holes. Rachel started out fairly well, landing a hole-in-one at the first and second courses. By the third hole however, she got a bogey and then it went downhill from there. Sam continually met either pars or hole-in-ones.

Rachel and Sam were at their seventeenth hole when Rachel heard voices behind them. She turned her head just as her club struck the golf ball, resulting in a double bogey and her seeing Puck and Lauren, playing just two holes behind them.

Sam chuckled, not noticing the true cause of Rachel's loud gasp. "Come on, Rachel, you're almost there. Just a little tap and the ball will go in," he instructed.

Rachel turned her attention back to Sam, gulping. She had never expected to see Puck and Lauren outside of school; in fact, she had wished many times over and over that she would never have to witness Puck and Lauren on a real date.

_I should really stop wishing for things. They never seem to come true_, Rachel thought bitterly as she heard Lauren's laughter ring in the background.

Sam turned his head, hearing the familiar voices. His eyes widened as he caught sight of his friends. "It's Puck and Lauren," he said to Rachel.

"Oh?" Rachel feigned surprise. "Well, what do you know? It is Noah and Lauren. They must be a date." She hoped Sam would not call them over. She didn't think she could take spending the rest of their game playing with Puck and Lauren watching and oozing all over each other.

Sam looked from Rachel to the couple and back to Rachel. He smiled knowingly as he watched Rachel gaze at Puck.

"When are you going to admit to him that you like him?" Sam asked, startling Rachel.

She stared at him, a mix of confusion and panic betraying her usual masked nonchalance. Sam almost laughed as he watched her struggle for words.

"Admit what?"

Sam chuckled, "Come on, Rachel. As your friend, I don't think you should try to fake that you didn't hear what I just said."

Rachel sighed, looking to Puck hastily to make sure he hadn't seen her yet. "How long have you known?"

Sam shrugged, "For awhile, I guess. Ever since we became friends, I've seen you look at him differently than the way you look at everyone else. You've got a soft spot for him and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that he's your best friend."

Rachel suddenly found her hands very fascinating. She wanted to teleport, become invisible, do _anything_ to not be here and have Sam talk to her about her unrequited feelings for Puck.

"Rachel," Sam said quietly, "You like Puck, don't you? And when I say 'like', I mean 'more than friends' like."

The petite girl sighed, motioning for Sam to follow her. She quickly moved to the next hole, despite not having finished her turn. Sam followed wordlessly.

"Yes," Rachel said, letting it all out. "Yes, I will not insult our friendship by denying my unreciprocated feelings of affection for Noah. You're right, Sam. I do like him."

Sam smiled softly, "I figured as much. I'm pretty sure everyone can tell except Puck."

Rachel looked horror-stricken. "Everyone knows?"

"I think it's fairly obvious once you actually look," Sam said, "When we're eating lunch, sometimes you just stare at him. Same thing with Glee; I see you staring at him all the time."

Rachel buried her face in her hands, "I feel like such an idiot."

Sam rubbed her back comfortingly, "Don't be. You know, I actually think you and Puck would make a pretty awesome couple."

Rachel looked up, stunned. "You do?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, continuing to rub her back. "You both bring out the best in each other. You play off each other really well and there's no denying you guys have chemistry. More chemistry than you ever had with Finn and he ever will have with Lauren."

Rachel bit her lip thoughtfully, "You really think that? Or are you just trying to make me feel better because we're friends?"

Sam smiled, "I really think that. And as your friend, I do think I'm entitled to tell you what I think. And what I think is that you should tell Puck how you really feel about him."

Rachel was silent. She had been receiving the same advice from Mercedes, Kurt, her dads, even Blaine. They all had figured out her feelings for Puck and assured her that he felt the same way and she should take that leap. But doling out advice was much easier than taking it.

"I can't," she whispered, barely loud enough for Sam to hear. "He's dating Lauren."

"I don't think he likes Lauren the same way he likes you." Sam reassured.

"I can't be certain about that. If he liked me, wouldn't he have said something before? But he chose to be with Lauren. He wooed her and chased after her, not me." Rachel replied dully.

"Maybe he's just as afraid as you are," Sam said. "Maybe he wants to admit he likes you too but is afraid of being rejected or hurt, so he just goes after Lauren, who won't hurt him the way you can. I think for him, Lauren is safe. He won't get all caught up in his feelings, but with you, it's different. He's afraid things will get awkward since you guys are such good friends. Plus, maybe he doesn't think you really like him 'cause you're not over Finn."

Rachel shook her head, "He knows I'm over Finn. He was there that night I told Finn so."

"Yeah, but maybe a part of him still thinks you'll always be Finn's girl. Plus, there's also me," Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe he thinks you like me."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Noah thinks I like you as more than a friend?"

Sam shrugged, "It's a possibility, right? I got asked by one of the football players if I was dating you. He didn't seem to believe me when I told him I only liked you as a friend."

Rachel threw up her hands, "Why do people always assume that just because a boy and a girl are hanging out and being friends that there's always something more?"

Sam laughed, "I don't know. Ask Harry and Sally."

Rachel let out a small grin, "Perhaps, but I assure you Sam, that I am not Sally Albright and you are not Harry Burns."

"No way," Sam agreed, "We're more like Luke and Leia after they realize they're brother and sister, without all the weird kissing stuff."

Rachel smiled, "Exactly. Our friendship is completely platonic. I can assure everyone that I am not in love with you, Sam Evans. And I apologize if that upsets you—"

Sam cut her off, laughing. "Not at all. I assure you that I'm not in love with you either, Rachel Berry and I hope _that_ doesn't upset you."

"Sam," Rachel smiled, "I propose that we remain friends."

"For a long time," Sam added, smiling in return.

"For a very long time," Rachel emphasized.

"Awesome," Sam said, grinning. "Then, as your friend, I'm going to take this shot and win the game."

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for all your reviews and comments! I am so blessed to have such great readers. I really enjoyed writing this chapter (well, I really enjoy writing this whole fic!), especially the conversation between Rachel and Quinn, which was completely unexpected for me. You'll see resemblance between the conversation they have in this fic and the conversation they have during _Original Songs_, mainly that Quinn is telling Rachel to let go of Finn (even though she already has in this fic, thankfully =D) and that she'll get out of Lima. I wanted to add in that comment by Rachel to Quinn that she (Quinn) has more than just prom queen status, high school, and Finn too, that she is just as capable of getting out of Lima as Rachel. I feel that in this fic, Rachel has reached the point where she has truly let go of Finn and accepts his relationship with Quinn and I hope that in subsequent chapters, Quinn and Rachel will continue to be friendlier to each other. The seeds have already been planted with Quinn helping to clean Rachel up and noticing the connection between Rachel and Puck and being supportive of it.

I'm also very happy that Puck and Sam are becoming friends. I do think Sam needs a good guy friend in this fic and Puck can definitely be one for him. Also, it works out because Sam isn't in love with Rachel and is her friend! =D Maybe Sam can hint at Puck to admit his feelings for Rachel ;) I was contemplating having a Samchel relationship, but I like them just being friends. I don't want Rachel to get together with Sam to make Puck jealous; I kind of just like her being the awesome Rachel Berry she is and having great friends like Sam around. I really enjoy writing these Sam/Rachel friendship scenes and I think they make excellent friends. Plus, Puck was already kind of jealous of Sam and he probably thinks Sam and Rachel will date and it's enough just to mess with his mind that they're only friends but he thinks they're more. I definitely have had that experience where I like someone and then see them with another person and I assume they're dating, but in the end, it turns out they're not. I think it's a universal assumption most people have dealt with ;D

Also, I was originally going to have Puck notice Rachel and Sam at the golf course and then get insanely jealous. I left it at a point where I could still do that, but I thought of another opportunity for Puck's jealousy to shine that I hope everyone will find more enjoyable!

**Next chapter**: Puck and Sam hang out and bond, Puck and Lauren begin to fall apart, and Rachel receives notes from a secret admirer.


	10. Admiration

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry. Samchel friendship. Mentions of Puck/Lauren and Finn/Quinn.

* * *

_Chapter 10: Admiration_

Sam zipped up his hoodie as he made his way downstairs, jumping over the soccer ball in the foyer but nearly tripping over the various toys in the living room. Muttering incoherently, he made his way to the kitchen, where his mother was frying eggs.

"Good morning, Sammy," Caroline Evans greeted her eldest son.

"Morning, Mom," he turned to his eight-year-old sister, Lucy, who was scribbling with a crayon on a piece of paper. "Hey, Lucy, I almost tripped on your dolls in the living room."

Lucy stared at her big brother with wide, innocent eyes, but before she could say anything, two eggs were placed onto her plate and she turned her attention away.

"Lucy, what have I told you about leaving your toys out?" Caroline said sternly.

Lucy swallowed and chirped, "Don't leave my toys out because someone can trip!"

Caroline nodded, "Then why are they out? Your brother almost tripped over them. Is that what you want?"

Lucy buried her face behind Sam, peering at their mother from over his shoulder. "No."

"Then I suggest you go clean them up before someone really does trip over them and gets hurt." Caroline said, motioning with a tilt of her head towards the living room. Sam gave his younger sister a quick hug before she jumped off the seat, scrambling to the living room.

Caroline chuckled, wiping her hands on her apron. "Any plans today, Sam?"

Drowning his orange juice, Sam wiped his mouth. "I'm going over to Puck's today. He's got a new game and he wants me to try it out with him."

Commotion interrupted the conversation and Sam could hear his younger brother, Cody, arguing with Lucy. Caroline sighed, knowing she had to hurry before her children got into a fight.

"Okay. Be back before dinner," Caroline said, kissing the top of Sam's head before hurrying out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Sam finished the rest of his breakfast and began to clean up. Once he finished, he grabbed his keys, shouted a quick goodbye to his mother and siblings, and headed out to his car.

Ten minutes later, he was parked outside Puck's house. Puck's mother greeted him and ushered him towards the basement.

"Hey, man," Puck greeted as Sam came down the stairs. Puck was sitting in front of the television, turning on the game console.

"Hey," Sam said, taking a seat on the futon. As he settled comfortably in his seat, he felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Sam!" Rachel's cheerful voice rang on the other end. "I hope I didn't catch you at an inconvenient time."

"Hey, Rachel," Sam replied. Puck turned his head, smiling. "No problem, I'm at Puck's."

"Oh yes, I forgot you two were playing video games today," Rachel said, "I apologize for intruding. Go back to your game! And tell Noah I said hello."

"Sure, I'll talk to you later, Rachel," Sam shut his phone and turned to an eagerly waiting Puck. "Rachel says hi."

Puck grinned, "Cool. You ready? Everything's all hooked up."

"Yep, let's play." Sam took one of the controllers from Puck's outstretched hands. The two began to play Mayhem 3D, immersing themselves into the world of automotive destruction. As they played, they talked about the game, other video games they liked playing, movies they've seen in the past two months, school, family life, and Glee. Sam found himself more at ease and relaxed talking to Puck as the minutes passed.

Two hours later, Puck's mother called them upstairs for lunch. Puck and Sam reluctantly paused their game, shuffling up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I ordered two large pizzas," Puck's mother, Sara Puckerman, told the two boys. She was grabbing her purse and pulling on a jacket as she spoke. "I've been called in for an emergency, Noah. Make sure Hannah eats, okay? And see that she stays out of trouble."

"Sure thing, Ma," Puck said, taking a seat.

"Thanks, hon. I'll see you soon. Pizza money's on the counter, Noah. Be good, boys!" She waved, rushing out to the garage.

Sam sat down next to Puck, taking out his cellphone. He scrolled through his messages, noting one from his mother reminding him to be back home before dinner, one from Mike asking about the name of the movie they had watched a week ago, and one from Rachel, expressing her hope that she and Puck were having a good time and to call her later, as she had news.

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Sam looked over to Puck, who was still looking through his messages. Although he was not one for prying into other people's text message business, he couldn't help but read the current message.

_From: Lauren_

_Hurry your ass up and come over! I don't give a crap that you're hanging out with Trout Mouth. I need my mallomars pronto._

_Received: Sat Mar 26 12:32pm_

Puck let out an audible sigh, looking up. Realizing Sam was reading his text message, he quickly shut his phone and raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"Make it a habit to read other people's private stuff?" Puck asked.

Sam turned red, "No! Sorry, I-"

"It's alright, man," Puck cut him off, chuckling, "I don't really care that you saw that. I mean, everyone knows Lauren's kind of bossy." He smirked, rubbing his temple. "She's mad badass, sometimes I can barely keep up with her."

Sam remained silent. He fiddled with the plate in front of him, wondering about Puck and Lauren and of course, Rachel. He had known for awhile that Rachel had feelings for Puck and from what he could deduce from Puck's behavior, Puck was also harboring similar feelings. Sam wasn't an expert at relationships or love, but when it came to Puck and Rachel, the truth was fairly evident.

Sam looked at Puck, wondering if it was possible that he could nudge the truth from Puck. He had never tried to get someone to admit romantic feelings before and he was rather certain he was not a master of uncovering the truth behind affections.

Still, he decided to give it a shot, for Puck and Rachel's sake.

"You really like Lauren, huh?" Sam started, easing into the conversation.

Puck shrugged, "She's… so different from all the girls at McKinley, you know? She doesn't need anyone to stand up for her and she's all kinds of badass."

"So you like her because she reminds you of you?" Sam replied.

Puck laughed, "Kind of. I think it's because she's… easy," realizing his words and the look on Sam's face, he laughed softly and said, "Not like physically. I meant, it's easy not to get caught up in deep shit with Lauren. Look at all the messed up relationships around us, Sam. Dating in high school is a big fucking waste of time. How many couples really end up together? You get too involved and basically, you've got emotions that you can't get back. It's not an investment worth spending. That's why I never get too involved in relationships. Everyone knows I'm a player; I jump from girl to girl like I'm some leap frog and they're the week's prime lily pads," he paused, looking at Sam, who remained quiet and attentive.

"You know why? It's not 'cause like everyone says I'm 'incapable of feelings' or some shit like that. It's 'cause I've seen my mom get too involved with my dad and in the end, he just left her. Getting involved, having feelings, all that lovey dovey shit, that's just some stupid fairy tale girls and weak guys get caught up in. The truth is that life is fucking harsh and there's rarely anyone worth getting caught up in all that crap for."

Sam let out the breath he had been holding. He wondered if maybe he was actually a master of uncovering hidden affections. Puck had been surprisingly honest and open with his feelings, something which Sam was sure would never happen in the presence of anyone, much less another guy. Sam mused over whether Puck genuinely trusted him or whether he had been drinking earlier in the day and became intoxicated.

In any case, Sam knew he couldn't just sit there and keep quiet for the remainder of his stay. He had to stay something. He just hoped that he wasn't going to make things worse.

"Listen, Puck," Sam said, "I know you said your dad's a deadbeat, but you aren't. I mean, you've been trying to be the man he never was for awhile, haven't you?"

Puck didn't say anything, which Sam took to mean he could continue.

"I don't think dating is a complete waste, really. Yeah, you're probably right, none of the couples in high school now will last forever, but I think, when it comes to being involved and having feelings and love in general, it all comes down to the person and whether they're worth fighting for and worth having those emotions for. If there was someone at McKinley right now who you could see yourself with and actually be happy, isn't it worth the risk and the 'emotions you can't get back' just to see if it plays out to the end?"

Puck looked at his hands, pondering Sam's views. Maybe he was right, but was there someone at McKinley or in his life right now that was worth all the trouble of falling in love?

"I can't seem to think of anyone." Puck replied after a few moments of hesitation.

Sam smiled softly. Puck was hiding his feelings so well that he failed to think of the one person who had always been there and believed in him from the start, the one who was worth the trouble. Sam knew it and he knew Puck knew it too; he just had to get Puck to realize that tiny, but very significant fact.

"Is there anyone you've dated that you've actually liked? That you still talk to?"

Puck shrugged, "Yeah, there's Santana, Quinn, and –" Puck's eyes glazed over, "And Rachel."

Sam smiled knowingly, "Okay. So why those three? What makes them worth being liked? Worth your attention even after you guys broke up?"

Puck folded his arms, leaning forward on the counter. "Santana's kind of like the female version of me. She screws guys like whores on tequila. Plus, she's pretty badass. And with Quinn," he paused, realizing that he and Sam both dated Santana and Quinn in the past. _Damn, it's like we're all in some romantic game of musical chairs in Glee. Someone should make a hook-up chart; it'd be fucking helpful. _

"Quinn and I are always going to have a connection. We had a baby together. Yeah, the baby's not really ours anymore, but we made a baby girl," Puck sighed, clasping his hands tightly, "And Rachel," Sam watched as his friend smiled gently as though recalling a cherished friend, a glint of warmth in his tired hazel eyes, "Rachel's amazing. She's been broken down by so many people in her life, but she still has the ability to get back up every day and be nice to all those douches. Yeah, she's way hyper than any normal person is, arrogant, and a bit self-centered, but," Puck laughed, "She's always willing to help people and give support. She's the first and sometimes only person who didn't think of me as some 'Lima loser'. She always sees the good in people and helps them see it too. Rachel is just a really strong, passionate girl. She's very _real_ and not afraid of hiding it."

Sam smiled. Puck was right – Rachel was all those things and more. Ever since becoming her friend, Sam had become much less tolerant of the phonies at school, the ones that called Rachel names and kicked her down because she dreamed big and wasn't afraid to be different, while they blended in the crowd and were too afraid to be anything but popular or liked.

"Rachel's a really awesome girl." Sam affirmed. He thought it was a good sign that Puck had slipped into a soundless fantasy after talking about Rachel, his eyes flickering with undeniably pleasant memories.

Puck straightened up, turning to Sam. He looked stern, unsmiling and formidable. Sam wasn't usually afraid of other guys, but Puck was living up to his intimidating reputation.

"Look man, you're my bro now, so I'm only gonna say this once," Puck leaned closer to Sam, who felt the need to back away as far as possible, "Rachel's my best friend. And like I just said, she's fucking amazing. She doesn't deserve the shit that's happened to her these past few years. So, if I hear that you do _anything_ to make her feel as miserable as what Finn or Jesse or any of the other retards at school have made her feel, the last thing you'll see is my fist aiming for your face."

Sam trembled, looking away from the daunting glint in Puck's eyes. He'd rarely been threatened before and he knew Puck had good intentions, but it was still a bit nerve-racking. Clearing his throat, he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll keep that in mind, but don't worry; I'm not going to hurt Rachel. She's my friend too."

Puck growled, "Yeah, well, you better treat her right as a girlfriend too."

Sam's eyes widened. _Puck thinks Rachel and I are dating? _He knew he had to get that straightened right away.

"Wait, Rachel and I aren't dating, you know." Sam explained.

Puck looked at him, confusion written all over his face. "You guys aren't dating?"

Sam shook his head, "No! We're just friends, like you and her. I mean, yeah, we hang out all the time, but just as friends."

Puck looked skeptical, but before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. Glancing towards the front door, he made a face, but stood up.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Puck said, grabbing the pizza money from the kitchen counter and hurrying to the door. Sam heard the door open and Puck and the pizza delivery boy exchange a few words before the door closed and Puck came back into the kitchen with two large pizza boxes in one hand. Laying them down on the kitchen table, Puck stood directly across from Sam.

"You and Rachel aren't dating?" Puck repeated.

"Nope," Sam chuckled, "It's funny. You're like the fifth person to ask me that. Everyone always assumes just 'cause a guy and a girl hang out a lot, that means they're dating."

Puck had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry dude, I just assumed –"

Sam cut him off, laughing, "It's alright, Puck. I guess it kind of looked like that, but nothing's happening between Rachel and me."

Puck rubbed his neck. "I really thought that … oh well," he opened one of the pizza boxes, lifting a slice of pepperoni pizza up, "Sorry about all that, man. I didn't mean to come across all hostile-like. I guess I'm kind of protective of Rachel."

Sam copied Puck's action and removed a slice of pepperoni for himself. "No hard feelings, Puck. And I kind of figured you were. You're always protecting her, you know."

Puck swallowed the remainder of his slice. "Yeah, well, with all the douches running around here, someone has to."

Sam smiled shrewdly, taking another bite of his pizza. The conversation was going well, much better than he had anticipated. He was planting the seeds, now he just needed to water them.

"Who do you think is a good match for Rachel?" Sam asked.

Puck brushed his lips with a napkin and said immediately, "No one in this goddamn town is good enough for her."

Sam raised an eyebrow, curious. "Why do you say that?"

Puck sighed, "Because no one is. She's a star. She's the only one of us guaranteed to get out of Lima and be someone. She'll get to go places and be really successful. Everyone knows that. It's why everyone treats her like crap, 'cause they all know she's gonna make it out of here and never look back. One day, she'll be making her big speeches on TV and all of us will still be sitting on the same couch we've been sitting on since we were kids and we'll watch her. And once she's out of here, she's not gonna remember us. Especially the ones who treated her like shit. But even the ones who didn't," Puck looked out the window, "She won't remember. She'll bury this place and all the bad memories and she won't remember a thing."

Sam looked at Puck oddly, realizing something important in Puck's words.

"Rachel is not one to forget the people who really cared for her. She's not like that."

Puck glanced at Sam, a faraway look in his eyes, "Maybe, but she has every right to."

Understanding crossed Sam's face. He suddenly knew why Puck had hidden his feelings for Rachel, why he had picked Lauren, why he didn't feel the urge to pursue Rachel, why he had suppressed everything but friendship for her for so long. Sam knew, but he didn't know how to convince Puck that Rachel was not going to forget him when she left Lima, that she was worth pursuing and worth the risk of falling in love and getting hurt, and that she thought he was worth it all too. Sam was not an expert, but he had to give it a shot. He was dealing with two very stubborn people and he had to tread lightly.

"I still can't get over the fact that she was so in love with Finn," Sam said. "She's usually such a rational and sensible person, but with Finn–"

"It's like he hypnotized her," Puck finished.

Sam nodded, "He brings out the worst in her."

Puck agreed, "What I can't figure out is how she didn't realize how much of an asshole he was to her for so long. She's smart, but when it comes to Finn," he shook his head.

"At least she finally realized it," Sam said. "I'm glad too. Finn treats her like crap."

Puck nodded, "Hell yes he does. He thinks he's God's gift to women or something. Figures Rachel will always love him, so it's okay to put her aside from time to time to go after other girls, and she'll be alright with it. Then, when he finds her interesting again, he takes her for a stroll. But if she ever makes a move to stray from him, it's like she's breaking a commandment or something."

"Yeah, you're right," Sam smiled over their mutual bonding over their shared dislike for Finn, "And Mr. Schue treats him like he's flawless. No other guy can hold a candle to his singing or whatever. Some leader we have, huh?"

Puck chuckled, "Hell yeah." Just then, his phone vibrated. Puck took it out of his back pocket and flipped it open, pressing several buttons. Sam remained still as Puck read the message, his expression hardening.

"What's up?" Sam ventured, although he had a good idea who it was from.

Puck sighed, "It's Lauren again. Says she's gonna break my manhood if I don't get over there in ten minutes with her mallomars."

Sam shuddered, thankful he was not in Puck's position. "You should probably head over then. I gotta get home soon anyways. I can let myself out."

Puck pocketed his phone. "This is bull. She treats me like I'm her delivery boy or something. We don't even really have conversations, you know? It's more or less of her jabbering on about candy, muffins, A/V club, wrestling, and Twilight. She's always insulting me. _Always_. I can't have an actual conversation with that girl. Plus, she hasn't even showed me her goods yet."

Ignoring the last part of Puck's statement, Sam offered his sympathies, "All relationships have their highs and lows."

Puck scoffed, "Really? 'Cause so far, I've only seen the lows and the rock-bottom lows."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it?"

Puck laughed, "Didn't you hear what I said? We don't have conversations. I've tried, man. She just won't have it. I mean, I'm all about the physical and I hate all that mushy stuff, but I'd like to be able to _talk_ to my girlfriend about shit, you know?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, that's a pretty important part of a relationship, actually."

Puck sighed, "Yeah," he looked away thoughtfully, "I better get going though. Before she really does break my Puckeroone goods."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Sure. I better get going too," he stood up, pushing his chair in. "Thanks for having me over, Puck."

"Yeah, no problem. Sorry I got to bail," Puck said, raising a closed fist. Sam raised his too and the two fist-bumped.

"It's all good," Sam said, grabbing his jacket and keys. Thinking of something, he smiled to himself and said, "I have to call Rachel anyways. She said she had some news."

Puck's reaction was exactly what Sam was hoping for. His eyes lit up immediately, curiosity and envy apparent on his face. He stood up straighter, as though the aforementioned girl had walked into his kitchen.

"What news?" Puck asked, trying to hide his restlessness.

Sam shrugged, stifling a laugh, "I don't know. I guess I'll find out soon."

Puck looked like he was struggling to ask something, but refrained. "Okay well, see you later, Sam."

Sam waved, "Yeah, thanks again, Puck. See you on Monday."

As Sam began to walk towards the front door, Puck stopped him. "Hey Sam," Sam turned around, facing Puck, "Thanks for listening and talking about all that stuff with me. It probably wasn't the manliest thing to do."

Sam chuckled, "No problem, Puck. See you."

Puck watched as Sam walked out. He sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. He knew he had to get over to Lauren's fast before she broke his nuts. However, the only thing he could focus on was what Rachel's news was.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Rachel's house, she was perched on the edge of her bed, watching Mercedes intently as the other girl read her email message.

"Well?" Rachel pressed, hoping the other girl would make sense of the whole situation.

Mercedes spun around in the chair, scratching her head. "I have no idea who that is, Rachel. I don't recognize the email."

Rachel sighed, standing up and moving to her dresser. She turned around, facing her friend. "Who could it be?"

Mercedes looked back at the email message with interest. "I have no idea," she admitted. "You just got this today?"

Rachel nodded, "I opened my email this morning and I saw that message."

Mercedes leaned her arm against Rachel's desk, pondering, "Be careful, Rachel. There are a lot of psychos out there."

"I know," Rachel confirmed, "I will be. I'm just curious."

"It's pretty sketchy," Mercedes acknowledged, "I mean, who says," She looked at the laptop, quoting the message, "'your eyes sparkle like a thousand suns, shining brighter than a new Corvette'?" Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Whoever wrote this is definitely not meant to be a poet."

"I just can't get over the fact that there's _someone_ at McKinley who's harboring a secret infatuation for me!" Rachel exclaimed. "Do you think it's someone from Glee? I can't see anyone else outside of Glee club genuinely liking me."

Mercedes thought about it for a few minutes. Try as she may, she couldn't think of anyone, Glee or not, who wrote secret love notes.

"Is it Sam?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Mercedes, for the last time, Sam and I aren't dating."

"Yeah, but," Mercedes shrugged, "Maybe he's harboring something for you."

Rachel shook her head, adamant. "I'm positive it isn't Sam. He and I are simply friends, nothing more. Anyways, I know Sam. He would never write something like this. He can barely grasp the grammatical framework of the English language, much less write a poem for me."

"Well, to be honest, it isn't a very good poem." Mercedes replied.

"Even so, it's definitely not him. I'm sure of it." Rachel said, unwavering.

"Then who else?" Mercedes mused. "Has anyone been eyeing you lately?"

Rachel shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of. I'm not the most popular girl at school, Mercedes. I just don't see any of the other guys at school showing any interest in me."

Mercedes stood up, walking over to her friend and patting her on the back comfortingly. "Rachel, you're beautiful. And you know those popular kids are just superficial and afraid of being anything but popular. That's why they have no personalities. But you, girl, you've got talent and moves and what real guys want."

Rachel smiled, hugging Mercedes tightly. "Thanks. Whoever my mystery man is, I guess I'll be finding out in due time."

Mercedes frowned, still suspicious. "Just promise me you'll be careful, Rach."

Rachel nodded, "I will."

"Good," Mercedes picked up her purse. "I better get going. I've still got some homework to finish up before Monday."

"Okay," Rachel walked her out into the hallway. "I'll text you later with developments. I told Sam to call me when he was done hanging out with Noah. I'm going to tell him about this secret admirer. Maybe he'll have some clues."

Mercedes nodded, "Cool. Let me know what you find out. Are you going to tell Puck?"

"Yes, although I have this feeling that if I tell him, he'll go around asking the entire student body and demanding whoever wrote this love note to me show himself or else he'll spray them all with a fire extinguisher." Rachel admitted.

Mercedes laughed, "He is awfully protective of you, Rachel," Smiling perceptively, Mercedes cocked her head to one side and asked; "You still think it's a bad idea to tell him how you really feel? I mean, you're finally over Finn. And you know you really do like Puck because of who he is and how he makes you feel and not because you're just trying to get revenge on Finn."

"There's still Lauren," Rachel noted. "They're dating and they seem pretty happy."

Mercedes let out a derisive snort. "I've said it before and I repeat, that relationship is not going to last. Lauren treats him like crap. I'm surprised Puck has put up with it for this long."

"Besides, there's no verification that Noah likes me anyways." Rachel asserted.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Aside from him staring at you whenever you two are in the same room together? And the fact that he gets jealous when any other guy makes a pass at you? And the fact that he's more protective of you than your two dads? Yeah, there's no proof Puck likes you."

"Anyways," Rachel emphasized, "I'll let you know of any new progressions. You're seeing Kurt tomorrow, right? Tell him I said hi."

"Sure thing," Mercedes smiled, "Sleepover next Friday? Kurt's been missing you and he says he's got news on the Blaine development."

"Ooh!" Rachel squealed, wondering if it was good news. "Yes! But I have to leave early on Saturday. I have my ballet recital."

"'Kay, I'll tell Kurt the sleepover's a go then." Mercedes shouldered her purse. "See you, girl."

"Bye!" Rachel gave her friend a hug, watching her go. Shutting the front door, Rachel made her way into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Her dads were both out, one was at work and the other was visiting her grandfather.

As she finished her glass, she heard her phone ring. Setting the glass on the kitchen counter, she rushed upstairs to her room, quickly making a grab for her phone on the sixth ring.

"Hello?" She spoke breathlessly.

"Rachel? You okay?" Sam's voice asked worriedly on the other end.

"Yes," Rachel breathed in, trying to steady her breathing. "Hello, Sam. How was your day at Noah's? Are you still there?"

"Fun," Sam replied, "We played video games and talked. I'm at my house. What's up, Rachel? I got a text from you earlier. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, although I need your counsel. I was hoping you might be able to drop by if you have the time." Rachel said.

"Sure, I can be there in ten, is that okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon, Sam."

Ten minutes later, as he said, Sam knocked on Rachel's door. It flung open, revealing a flushed Rachel. Sam walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?" He was burning with interest over Rachel's news.

"Come see for yourself." Rachel said, leading him up the stairs and into her room. She pointed to her open laptop. Puzzled, Sam took a seat in her chair, looking at Rachel. She nodded, indicating the email message opened before him, motioning for him to read it.

After a minute, Sam spun around, facing Rachel, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Who wrote that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past hours. I called Mercedes over too and she didn't have any clue as to my mystery poet."

Sam looked back at the message, trying to decipher any clues. He didn't recognize the email handle and to be honest, he didn't trust whoever wrote the message. It struck him as odd and distrustful.

"I thought it might be someone from Glee club," Rachel expressed her opinions, "As I do not see anyone outside of Glee having any interest in me."

Sam thought that was somewhat reasonable, but none of the guys in Glee club struck him as the secret admirer type. Even though the note definitely looked like some clueless guy wrote it, Sam couldn't see any of the Glee guys actually writing it.

"I don't know, Rachel," Sam said, "I don't see any of them writing something like this."

"That's what I thought too," Rachel admitted. "I just don't know who wrote this, Sam. It's been on my mind nonstop."

Sam looked at the email handle again. "Is there a student directory? Maybe we can look up the email address."  
Rachel shook her head sadly, "No, McKinley doesn't have one. Anyways, the email address appears to be one of those disposable email addresses. Whoever wrote this didn't want this email being traced back to them."

Sam frowned, "You think if it's a secret admirer, that person would want you to eventually figure out his identity."

"Maybe he wants it to be a secret for a little longer?" Rachel pondered.

Sam stood up, facing Rachel. "I have a bad feeling about this, Rachel. Please be careful with this, okay?"

Rachel huffed, folding her arms against her chest. "You and Mercedes both! I _know_ I ought to be careful, but you make it sound like there's no way anyone could have an actual interest in me without it being some ulterior motive."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "The last time you thought that, wasn't Jesse using you because your mother asked him to?"

Rachel sighed, realizing what he said was the truth. "Yes, but that doesn't mean every time someone takes an interest in me, there is a hidden intention behind it."

"I know," Sam rubbed her arm comfortingly, "I'm not saying there is. I just find it to be kind of suspicious and as your friend, I'm worried for you."

Rachel gave him a small smile, "I know. Thanks, Sam. I _will _be careful."

"Good," Sam sighed in relief, "I'm pretty curious as to who your secret admirer could be. Do you know anyone who writes like this?"

Rachel shook her head, "Not to my knowledge."

"You should ask Puck. He knows more people at school; maybe he'll have an idea." Sam suggested.

"Yes, I was planning on talking to Noah about this," Rachel said, moving to sit on her bed. "I'm surprised you're not still at Noah's. I thought you two would be playing video games until dinner."

"Yeah, well he had to go to Lauren's. She kept texting him to go over to her house with candy or else she'd break his balls." Sam replied, shaking at the thought.

Rachel frowned, "Lauren said that? It seems rather melodramatic, don't you think?"

Sam nodded, "There's definitely an imbalance in that relationship. Lauren treats him like crap and Puck is close to breaking from all the insults."

Rachel sighed, "Poor Noah. He's such a sweetheart really, but all these girls keep breaking down whatever sincere feelings he could have for them. As if it's not enough for him to deal with having his heart stomped on by Quinn with the whole Beth fiasco and with his dad leaving and now Lauren abusing him all the time," Rachel clasped her hands together, "I wish people would stop treating Noah like he's some loser. He's not! He's really caring and good-natured, but he puts up a wall because he's so afraid to let people in and afraid of having heartfelt feelings in general," she looked up at Sam, her eyes flickering passionately, "I really believe that Noah has every capability to make it out of Lima and be someone great."

"You should tell him that," Sam said, a bit shocked at how well Rachel understood Puck. "I think he would really appreciate it coming from you."

Rachel sighed, "I did tell him that. I tell him quite a lot, actually. But I always get the feeling he doesn't believe me."

"Maybe he doesn't believe in himself." Sam suggested.

Rachel gave a short nod, "It is entire plausible. Noah uses his self-proclaimed 'badass' behavior as a cover. He was hurt over his father leaving him and his family and it is a wound that has not healed over the years. To cover it up, he indulges in violent and sometimes illicit behavior to avoid confrontation with the emotional turmoil that came with his dad leaving. I believe it's partly to blame for his relationships with girls, as he hasn't witnessed successful, long-term, loving relationships, so he thinks that by not investing sincere emotions in his courtships, he'll be ensured he doesn't have his heart broken like his mother had hers."

Sam stared at her. She had essentially paraphrased what he and Puck had discussed earlier while they waiting for their pizza to arrive. Sam was becoming more and more convinced that Rachel Berry was the one for Noah Puckerman. He just had to get a plan into action so that Puck could see the same thing.

* * *

On Monday morning, Rachel arrived at school as usual. The hallways were quiet, as she was the first one at McKinley. She stopped before her locker, spinning the combination.

As she opened the locker door, she noticed an unfamiliar slip of paper lying on top of her neatly lined textbooks and notebooks. Inquisitive, Rachel reached for the slip and read it.

_Dearest Rachel,_

_ I hope you have received my message earlier this weekend and that it has not caused you any discomfort or alarm. Let me confess that I'm not usually one for poems, so the one I wrote was probably overly cliché and not very good. I typically don't go around writing secret love notes, but for you, I couldn't resist. You are so beautiful, so flawless – I think about you constantly. You have so much talent and heart; I am always stunned by your unbelievably breathtaking voice. _

_ I apologize that this is all in secrecy, but one day, I will reveal myself to you and make my intentions known publicly. For now, all I can say is that I admire and like every part of you, for exactly who you are and how you make me feel. You are my counterpart and I hope one day not too far from now, we can be together._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Rachel folded the note, looking left and right for any sign of her mystery admirer. Her heart skipped a beat as she read the letter again. She didn't recognize the handwriting; it wasn't very neat, but she had never met a boy whose handwriting was decent. The words were flattering; he had praised her beauty and her talent and Rachel felt charmed that he thought of her so perfectly. Whoever wrote the note sounded very charming to her. She envisioned a tall boy with hazel eyes and a kind smile, confident but not haughty, singing to her with a pitch-perfect voice. Sighing contentedly, Rachel placed the note back in her locker, wondering who the secret admirer could be.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for all your reviews =D It is always such a pleasure reading your kind words of encouragement and support. In return, I've stayed up, ignoring my need to study for my upcoming exam, so that I could finish this chapter for everyone. Because it's so late, there are probably a lot more spelling and grammatical errors, and I apologize for that. However, I am pleased so far as to where this story is heading.

So I looked up new Xbox games and Mayhem 3D was one of them, so that's became the new game Puck and Sam played. I made up the names of Sam's siblings and his mother, as well as Puck's mother. I heard we get to meet Sam's siblings in an upcoming episode, but I'm fairly sure the names I picked out for them won't be the same as the canon names, so apologies for that =p

I liked what Puck said about Santana, Quinn and Rachel. That quote about Santana and how "she screws guys like whores on tequila" comes from a quote by Meredith Grey from _Grey's Anatomy_. I really liked that quote and thought it fit well with Santana. I think what Puck said about Quinn is pretty true; even though they have essentially zero communication right now, they'll always have that connection with each other because of Beth. I don't ship Quick, but I definitely think having a baby, especially when you're in high school, is a pretty huge thing. I'm surprised the writers haven't addressed it more in the show. Also, noticed how Puck said only a couple of things about Santana and Quinn, but goes on and on about how awesome Rachel is? It's because when you really like someone, you can't help but notice all the amazing things about them, and we all know Puck really likes Rachel, so he has a lot to say about her ;)

So Puck finally knows that Sam and Rachel aren't actually dating. Yay! =D Now, he and Sam can be awesome bros forever. I like developing their friendship too; I think both of them need a good bro. Also, it's really interesting having Sam root for Puckleberry and try and get Puck to realize his feelings for Rachel; Sam doesn't really know how to do it, but so far, he's doing a pretty good job. He surprised me! I thought he was going to royally f* it up. I just hope Puck realizes that Sam's right and Rachel isn't going to forget about the people who care about her. Damn you, Noah Puckerman, you're not a Lima loser! I apologize for the additional Finn bashing; I did a lot of that in previous chapters and I was trying to tone it down, but Finn is just...Finn and both Puck and Sam have their problems with him, and I definitely saw their mutual dislike for Finn causing them to bond more.

Yay for Rachel/Mercedes friendship! I didn't want everyone to forget that Rachel also has Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine as friends, in addition to Sam and Puck! =D

Now to the secret admirer ... this will play a huge role in the upcoming chapters! Yes, I know, I'm cruel. There was the possibility of Sam ruining Puckleberry, there's still Lauren, and all of a sudden, I'm throwing in this random secret admirer. Who could it be? Be careful (as Mercedes and Sam advised)! It may not be who you expect it to be!

**Next chapter**: Rachel reveals her secret admirer's love notes to Puck, Puck/Sam/Rachel discuss who the secret admirer could be, and Lauren realizes something important with the help of Sam.


	11. Doubt

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry. Samchel friendship. Mentions of Puck/Lauren and Finn/Quinn.

* * *

_Chapter 11: Doubt_

"Noah!" Rachel's voice stopped Puck in his tracks. He was headed for the cafeteria, pumped for a break from the monotonous drivel his teachers kept talking about during his morning classes. At the sound of Rachel's voice, he turned, smiling broadly as she walked towards him with purpose.

"Hey Rach, come on, let's go." Puck started to turn around, but Rachel grabbed his forearm, effectively stopping him.

"Wait Noah, I was hoping we could talk." Rachel said quietly but determinedly.

Puck's attention snapped from the thought of cafeteria food to solely Rachel. He was curious as to what she wanted to talk to him about, but he didn't particularly care the topic of conversation so much as the idea of being alone with her; he was just really glad he could spend a few minutes with her alone, without Sam, Lauren, or anyone else interrupting them.

"Sure," Puck said, following Rachel. She led him to the choir room, which was thankfully empty. Puck sat down beside Rachel in the first row, waiting expectantly.

Rachel produced a slip of paper from her notebook, handing it to Puck. As he read the note, Puck's curiosity turned quickly into annoyance.

Puck looked up at Rachel, riled with irritation. _Who the fuck wrote this shit?_

"Who wrote this?" He asked, hoping his temper wasn't going to get the better of him.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know. I was hoping you might be able to help find out the identity of this mystery person."

Puck scanned the letter again, searching for clues. After a few minutes, he frowned. "I don't recognize the handwriting. It doesn't look like anyone's I know."

"So it's probably not one of the Glee guys?" Rachel asked.

Puck shook his head, "Nope. Finn writes like a five-year-old, his letters are all huge and he likes to do a lot of block lettering and colors them in and shit. Mike's is like a scrawl, you can't really make out the words 'cause it's all jumbled up. Artie's is pretty neat and you probably know Sam's."

Rachel nodded, "No, it isn't Sam's handwriting," she sighed, "I didn't really expect it to be someone from Glee, but I honestly couldn't think of anyone outside New Directions who tolerates me, let alone has feelings for me!"

Puck felt frustration rise inside of him, but he pushed it as far down as he could for the time being. He looked up at Rachel, who was staring at the note with an air of complete and uninterrupted obsession.

"Is this the first? Did you get anything else?" _Please say no._

Rachel nodded, "Yes! The first thing I received from my secret admirer was an email. Would you like to read it? I printed it off in case you might find it helpful."

'Helpful' was not the word Puck was thinking of, but he nodded silently, watching Rachel extract another piece of paper from within her notebook. He took it, reading it quietly, his insides churning like an angry sea.

"Whoever wrote these is not the best poet," Puck commented. Rachel giggled, which made him feel a little better, but the secret love notes in his hands were definitely not improving his mood. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

"I damn hope it's not Finn." Puck muttered.

"I don't think so, Noah. Despite his misgivings, I have finally freed myself from my previous infatuation of Finn Hudson and asked him respectfully to leave me be. If he is so inclined to write such a thing, and I highly doubt he could even fathom the words, he understands that I would not be amused." Rachel said.

Puck grinned, "So in other words, you'd kick his ass from here to next Sunday if he wrote this shit to you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the crudity of Puck's restatement, but smiled softly with a nod.

Puck smiled, "Good. I don't think it is Finn, but you can never rule out him hiring some geek to write it for you."

Rachel sat back thoughtfully, "True. Perhaps the sender and the writer are two separate entities."

Puck shrugged, "Possible, but that seems like a lot of work and I just don't see a lot of guys willing to put in that much effort."

Rachel remained silent, pondering over the student body and the identity of her secretive admirer. She felt a bit giddy at the prospect of being liked by someone outside of Glee club, even though she couldn't remember the last time she even talked to someone outside of Glee.

Puck clasped his hands together, watching her. From her expression, he knew that she was excited about the possibility that someone beside him, Sam, Finn, Mike, Artie, Kurt and Mr. Schuester liking her. It wasn't a secret that the majority of the student body, both male and female, found Rachel incredibly bothersome. To think that there was a boy out wandering the halls of McKinley with a fondness for Rachel that wasn't him made Puck want to smash something hard.

"Perhaps I can consult Principal Figgins for a handwriting sample of every male student at McKinley." Rachel said, looking to Puck for his opinion.

Puck raised an eyebrow, looking at her as though she had sprouted another head. Rachel thought that to mean she was being over-the-top dramatic with finding out the identity of her admirer. Huffing, she swung her legs back and forth, her mind buzzing with ideas.

Attempting to calm herself, Rachel turned to Puck with a smile. "How was your interaction with Sam on Saturday? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was fun," Puck replied, "We played Mayhem and ate pizza and talked."

"I'm so glad you two are becoming good friends," Rachel smiled. "Given time, we can all hang out together."

"We can do that anytime, Rach," Puck said, amused that she believed they needed a stretch of time before hanging out together.

"Yes that is true, but it's rather hard at the moment, given our schedules, yours in particular." Rachel replied.

Puck knew she meant Lauren and the amount of time he spent on his girlfriend. Feeling slightly guilty, he reached over and took Rachel's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to spending as much time with you as before," he apologized sincerely, "I'm trying to balance everything out."

Rachel smiled gently, offering his hand a tight squeeze. "It's alright, Noah. I was not blaming you at all. Relationships are very difficult and having to balance school, your newfound romance, Glee club, and your friendships is not something I imagine to be straightforward or trouble-free."

"Yeah, but it's been done before. Actually, you free next Friday? We can hang out like old times." Puck suggested.

Rachel beamed, "I'd love to, Noah. Oh, by the way, are you still interested in coming to my ballet recital this Saturday?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

"Great!" Rachel fumbled for her binder, withdrawing two tickets. "Here you go, one is for you and the other for Lauren."

Puck took the tickets, pocketing them safely. "Thanks, Rach. Can't wait to see it," he looked at the two love notes in his hand, feeling heavy. "Here," he handed them back to her, "I can't think of anyone right now, but we can figure it out together. If you get any more stuff, let me know?"

"Of course," Rachel neatly placed the two notes in her notebook. "Thank you for your help, Noah. Also, thank you for not advising me to be cautious, as Sam and Mercedes did."

"Why did they do that?" Puck asked.

"Because they don't believe that someone could actually like me without there being some ulterior motive," Rachel said, downcast.

Puck squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "I don't think that's what they think, Rachel. It's just that it's happened before and they're your friends, so they want you to be careful. Although I'm not going to say it 'cause you've got me and I'll look out for you, so you've got nothing to worry about."

Rachel smiled, "With you around, I never worry."

* * *

By the end of the day, Puck knew the letter had gotten to him more than he wanted it to. He had snapped at everyone from lunch onwards and his mood was not improving. His thoughts circled around the two love notes Rachel received from her secret admirer, who Puck wanted to find so badly he was thinking of sneaking into Principal Figgins' office and declaring over the PA system that whoever wrote those notes march straight to the office for a good punch in the balls.

Lauren was also not helping his temper. She continually flounced up to him between classes and demanded for chocolates and make-out sessions. Normally, Puck would not be opposed to a little tongue action, but he was not feeling up to it at all today. His patience with Lauren had been wearing thin ever since Saturday when she unceremoniously took him from his day of bro-bonding with Sam to her house, watching her devour six boxes of mallomars.

Puck repeatedly thought over the possible guys that could have written the loves notes for Rachel. Despite his earlier claim that Finn was not the suitor, he still kept an eye out on the quarterback. Knowing Finn, it was entirely possible for him to switch his affections to Rachel with the drop of a hat. Even though the letters were worded in a manner that did not scream Finn, Puck knew that it was very possible for him to have someone else write the letters. However, in spite of a whole afternoon of spying on him, Puck did not find anything out of the ordinary with Finn.

The other males of the New Directions did not seem plausible either. Mike and Artie were both happily in love with Tina and Brittany, respectively. Sam was also out of the picture. That ruled out the Glee club. Puck then moved on to the other students. For awhile, he considered Rick Panco, a geeky sophomore who was always scribbling in his notebook and talked similarly to Rachel, using big vocabulary and long sentences. However, after giving Rick an atomic wedgie, the boy did not budge from his exclamations that he had not written any secret notes to Rachel Berry, and Puck was back at square one.

The bell rang mercifully, sending Puck out the door and to his locker in a couple of strides. Spinning his combination, he opened his locker and dumped his books inside. As he picked up his backpack, Sam slid next to him.

"Hey Puck," the blonde greeted him.

Puck gave the fellow New Direction a nod. Remembering that Sam also knew about Rachel's love note situation, he shut his locker and turned to his friend with determination.

"Hey, you know about Rachel's secret admirer, right?" Puck asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, that's what Rachel wanted to talk to me about on Saturday. She got this email from some dude saying he liked her. I heard she got another note at school today."

"Yeah, she showed it to me during lunch today," Puck confirmed. "You got any ideas who's behind all this?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope. I thought you might know since you've got more connections. So I take it you don't have any clues either?"

Puck sighed, "Not a one. I even wedgied a sophomore I thought might be the culprit, but he denied it. Poor dude was getting the ultimate wedgie and he was crying, so I'm pretty sure he wasn't lying about that."

Sam frowned, "You don't think someone's playing a prank on Rachel, do you?"

Puck ran a ran through his mohawk nervously, "I thought about it, but… I can't see that either. I mean, yeah people don't like Rachel, but they already get her with the slushies and shit, so I don't see why they need to do this whole secrecy thing."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, you're right. What's worse than public humiliation with a frozen dyed drink thrown at your face?"

Puck shook his head, recalling when he had a slushie thrown in his face. "Nothing."

Sam let out a breath, "I seriously can't think of anyone who could be behind this."

Puck tapped his foot impatiently, "There's gotta be someone I'm missing. I know everyone. This can't be this hard. And this school's not that fucking big."

Shouldering his backpack, Sam led the way to Rachel's locker. She wasn't there, but the two boys stood in front of it, continuing to think of potential guys. Occasionally, one would throw out a name or two, but the other would dismiss it with good reasoning.

A few minutes later, Rachel bounced in front of her two best friends with unexplained energy. Thrilled that they were both at her locker, she gave them both a tight hug before spinning her combination happily.

"Oh yes, I'm glad you're both here, because I want to show you this," she extracted a slip of paper from within her locker and handed it to Puck, "I found it after lunch."

Sam leaned over Puck's shoulder, scanning the note, while Puck read it aloud.

_Dear Rachel,_

_ How sweet your voice sounds. I have played all your MySpace videos and every song hits a soft spot in me. I can't wait for the day when we meet in person, so that I can hear your beautiful voice personally. Is it greedy of me to want to request an audience with you privately, one-on-one? _

_ I apologize again for all this secrecy. I am sure you are very curious to know who is sending you these letters, especially seeing as your mystery admirer walks in the same hallways as you do. However, I have to admit that I do like some of the secrecy, as it adds a flair of mystery and adventure in an epic romance tale. I hope you agree; it pains me to see you so close and not be able to do anything about it for the time being. However, I truly hope the long-awaited patience will only add to our romance._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Puck surveyed the letter. The handwriting was the same as the other one, but he still couldn't place who it belonged to. Behind him, Sam looked up at Rachel.

"You got this after lunch?"

"Yes, after I sought Noah's guidance on this matter," Rachel said. "Whoever wrote it must have known I was having A lunch; otherwise, there's the danger of me catching them in the act."

Sam nodded in agreement, "That makes sense. So whoever wrote these letters is either has the same lunch as you or knows your schedule."

"That's kind of creepy." Puck said.

Rachel frowned, "In some manner of speaking, yes. But on the more pressing question, who is this guy? If he knows my schedule or is in my class…"

"It can't be that hard to figure out who it is." Sam finished.

The three of them contemplated in silence over the possibilities. Rachel mulled over her classmates, wondering who among them could be responsible for her anonymous love notes.

"What about John Campton?" Puck suggested. "That kid in our English class?"

Rachel paused, thinking about John. He was a shy junior who was very studious and enjoyed chess club more than anything else. Rachel had been John's partner for one of their English assignments and she recalled their working together had not ended up in disaster, as much of her partnerships did. However, she recalled that John's handwriting was atrocious to the point that he had to use a personal laptop in all of his classes to type up notes.

"No, it can't be him." Rachel stated.

"What about Michael Kingsport?" Sam asked.

Rachel frowned. Michael Kingsport was on the lacrosse team. He was a huge, muscular senior who usually cheated off her in history class. However, they had never spoken to each other before and Rachel was certain he was dating a senior girl from the swim team.

"No, he's involved with Julie Norton from swim. Besides, I don't think he even knows who I am." Rachel replied.

Puck sighed, "This is harder than I thought it'd be," he scratched his head, his eyes falling on the clock on the wall. "Shit, I've got detention. I better get going. If you think of anyone, let me know what you guys come up with."

"You have detention, Noah? What did you do?" Rachel asked, hands on her hips.

"I wedgied a kid and Mr. Flint caught me." Puck stated.

Rachel looked like she was about to launch into a lecture, so Puck quickly rushed away with a hasty goodbye to his friends. He ducked into detention hall. Seeing the usual delinquents, Puck took a seat in the very back, leaning back comfortably in his seat and throwing his legs up on the desk next to him. The teacher who normally supervised detention wasn't there yet, so the other kids were still talking. Puck ignored them, still thinking of guys who might be interested in Rachel. He was so absorbed that he failed to notice Jacob Ben Israel wandering into the room and sitting down next to him. Only when Jacob tapped him on the leg, trying to get Puck to put his down from the desk, did Puck break out of his reverie.

"What do you want?" Puck was not in the mood to talk to Jacob.

"Word on the blogosphere is that you're dating Lauren Zizes," Jacob said, in his full interview mode.

Puck rolled his eyes, "That shit was all over the school weeks ago."

"And yet somehow you and Ms. Zizes are still together despite your previous reputation as a player," Jacob commented.

Puck crossed his arms, annoyed. "What's it all to you?"

"I run the McKinley gossip blog. It's my job to know everything about everyone."

Puck snorted. Jacob faced Puck, with a somber expression.

"Word on the street is that Rachel's got herself a secret admirer." Jacob said quietly so that no one else could hear him.

Puck sat up straighter, looking to Jacob. He suddenly realized that if anyone might know who Rachel's secret admirer was, it would be Jacob. Even though he was a sad excuse of a guy, he always had the latest gossip at hand.

"Yeah, you know anything about that?" Puck asked.

Jacob flushed red, turning away. Puck recognized Jacob's reluctance as a sign that the school's gossip knew something important. Puck quickly lurched forward, grabbing Jacob by his shirt and dragging him closer.

"Listen Israel, you either tell me who's writing Rachel all those shitty letters or I swear, I'm gonna beat your face into this desk so hard it's gonna leave a mark."

Jacob shuddered at the threat, trembling in Puck's grasp. Before he could say anything however, the teacher walked in, effectively silencing the students and allowing Jacob to breathe in a sigh of relief as Puck was forced to let go.

_Thank goodness_, Jacob thought, moving to the front of the room, away from Puck. _They would kill me if I told on them to Puckerman._

* * *

An hour later, Puck started up his truck, tired from a long and exhausting day at school. He had been hoping to interrogate Jacob more after detention, but the boy had sprinted away when the teacher announced the end of detention and Puck hadn't been fortunate enough to catch up with him. He knew Jacob knew something and it all seemed very apprehensive to him.

Pulling out his phone, Puck quickly sent a text to Sam.

_Found out sumthing. Txt me asap._

Within minutes, Sam sent out a text to him.

_What did you find out? _

Puck decided it would be easier talking to him in person rather than texting back and forth. _Let's meet up. It'll be easier. My house in 10 minutes? _

Sam sent a simple _Ok_ back.

Puck drove back to his house hurriedly. He was barely in the house for five minutes before he heard the doorbell ring. Puck ushered the blonde boy inside and the two walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked immediately, folding his hands.

"I was in detention," Puck began, "When Jacob Ben Israel sat down next to me –"

Sam interrupted with a gasp, "Jacob is writing them? _Of course_! It makes so much sense. He's had an obsession with Rachel for awhile."

Puck chuckled, "That's true, but … I don't know if he's _writing_ them. He mentioned Rachel getting notes from a secret admirer and then I asked if he knew anything and he got all red and wouldn't tell me. Unfortunately, the teacher came in at that point and as soon as we could go, he bolted out the room and I couldn't find him afterwards."

Sam scratched his chin, "That's pretty suspicious of him."

"Yep," Puck agreed, "So I don't know if he's writing them, but he definitely knows something."

Sam knitted his eyebrows, "You told Rachel yet?"

Puck shook his head, "I don't know if I should. We've got no confirmation yet and I don't wanna worry her. I think we should just keep this on the DL and watch Jacob for a bit, see what he's up to, and if he knows anything. Once we've got something solid, then we can tell Rachel. Otherwise, we'll just worry her for nothing."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, you know how she gets. Better not wake the sleeping dragon if there's no need. What's your plan with Jacob?"

"I'm gonna confront the little dipshit tomorrow before school. He can't hide from me forever." Puck said.

"Cool," Sam nodded in approval. "Let me know if you need backup."

"Will do," Puck said, fist-bumping Sam. He was very much looking forward to tomorrow and the doom that would befall on Jacob Ben Israel.

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel was a pretty devout Jew. He observed the Sabbath, attended synagogue every Saturday morning with his parents, and conformed to the regulations of the _Halakha_. Jacob prayed daily, usually for things that were not appropriate, but he prayed. On a Tuesday morning in late March, Jacob found himself hoping that just for once, his prayers would be answered.

And it was all because of one Noah Puckerman.

Jacob had always been afraid of Puck. After all, Puck was the center for the football team, a self-proclaimed and confirmed badass, an effective bully, and somewhat of a gangster. Yes, Jacob was terrified of Noah Puckerman. Come Tuesday morning, he tried to convince his parents that he had a massive cerebral hemorrhage and needed to go to the hospital immediately, but to no avail. Jacob had to face the prospect of most likely meeting Puck somewhere in the school and possibly getting his head stuck in a toilet.

Therefore, Jacob made it his goal to be as hidden as possible. It was difficult, as the school was not that big and Jacob was not a master of disguise. However, Jacob was doing a pretty decent job. It was already his last class and he hadn't made contact with Puck all day. As the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Jacob packed up his books with a smile on his face. Perhaps it was Murphy's Law, but his delight at not having been found attributed to his lack of concentration as he exited his classroom. He failed to notice the hunky football player staggering over to him, his blonde football player friend flaunting his side.

Jacob jumped as his locker shut piercingly. He shuddered as Puck leaned against the locker, blocking him from escape. Sam barred Jacob's other side, looking intimidating and ominous.

"Hello, Jacob," Puck smiled. Jacob wished he could melt into the ground. "Have you been trying to avoid me?"

"I-I-I don't k-know w-what you're t-t-t-talking about –" Jacob trembled.

"Oh really?" Sam smirked. "I thought I saw you run away from the cafeteria as soon as you saw that Puck was there."

"I-I w-wasn't –" Jacob started.

"Look, Jacob, you know what we want. So why don't you make it easier on all of us, including yourself, and just tell us who the fuck is writing Rachel those shitty letters?" Puck said.

Jacob threw up his hands in surrender, "I-I don't know."

"Liar," Sam replied, "If this is some trick you're playing on Rachel, let me assure you that there will be hell to pay."

Jacob grasped his backpack tightly in one hand. Taking a breath, he said, "Rachel!" As soon the name left his lips, both Puck and Sam looked away, expecting to see their brunette friend. Jacob dashed away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Fuck," Puck swore as he watched Jacob push aside a freshman, running down the hallway.

"I'll go get him." Sam said, dashing off after Jacob.

Sighing, Puck leaned against the locker, frustrated. Their one clue had slipped away yet again. He slammed his fist into Jacob's locker. Cursing, Puck walked down the hall, watching the other students file out of the building. Remembering that he needed to take his gym clothes home to wash, Puck decided to head over to the lockers before Sam came back.

Just as Puck reached the door to the lockers/changing room where he and the rest of the McKinley football team stored their athletic belongings, he heard muffled voices within. Frowning, he pressed his ear to the door, listening closely.

"Did he give you another one yet?" A stifled, but familiar voice asked.

"Not yet, but the little twerp said he'll have one ready by tomorrow. I told him to put the message about meeting in it. That little bitch will see it and come running into us." A second familiar, but barely audible voice replied.

"I can't wait," the first voice cackled. "This is the best thing we've done all year."

"Totally," the second voice agreed. "Come on, let's hurry up and get out of here. I've got some work I need to do."

Puck quickly ducked into the classroom across the hall. He watched as Azimio and Dave Karofsky walked out of the locker room, chortling. Puck waited until they left before coming out of the classroom, frowning.

_What the hell were they up to?_

* * *

_ "Noah! Noah!" Rachel's voice was screaming for him. Puck looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the girl who was crying out so desperately for him. _

_ "Rachel! Where are you?" He screamed. _

_ "Noah! Help me, please!" Rachel shouted again, her voice in tears. Puck was nearly about to fall apart himself from just hearing her sound so distressed. _

_ "Rachel!" He shouted. "Rachel! Hang in there! I'm going to find you!"_

_ "You want to bet on that?" An eerie, familiar voice guffawed. Puck turned around, gasping as he recognized the face. Suddenly, blackness enveloped him, his last thought fixated on Rachel and how he had let her down once again…_

Gasping, Puck jumped, sending his books flying. Around him, his classmates glanced at him peculiarly. Puck looked up hastily, his teacher was giving him her usual 'don't-sleep-in-class' look. Sheepish, Puck muttered a quick 'sorry' to her before she turned her attention back on the subject at hand. One by one, his classmates returned to their books and notes.

Puck pressed one hand against his forehead, trying to rub out the nightmare he just had. The voice was so recognizable, but he couldn't quite place a finger on it. The whole nightmare had seemed so realistic it shook Puck to his core.

Luckily, the bell rang in less than a minute, allowing Puck to escape from the prying eyes of his classmates and teacher. He rushed to his locker in a panic, tossing his books inside without a second glance. Not less than a minute or two later, Sam was at his side.

"Hey man, you okay?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Puck said unconvincingly. "I just fell asleep during my last class."

Sam nodded, "Okay. Well, I just wanted to ask you for a favor. See, I need to take my little brother to his soccer game, so I can't drive Rachel home. Can you give her a lift? I know you usually take Lauren home, but—"

"No problem," Puck said. "Lauren's got some meeting today after school anyways, so I have to wait a bit for her. Where's Rachel?"

"She says she's got to do something after school too, but she was in a rush and didn't have time to tell me." Sam shrugged. "I got to go or else I'm going to be late. See you tomorrow! Thanks for the help, Puck!"

Puck waved as he watched Sam hurry out of the school. He shut his locker and headed for the first place he thought Rachel might be – the chorus room. As he rounded the corner to the hallway where the chorus room was, he saw a boy with frizzy red hair and glasses.

_Jacob_, Puck growled. In three large strides, he marched up to the shorter boy, pushing him against the lockers. Jacob winced, his books spilling. Puck quickly seized the boy and dragged him into the chorus room so the teachers wouldn't be able to spot him so easily.

"Just who I've been looking for," Puck said. "We're long due for a little chat, huh?"

"Please, please don't hurt me!" Jacob cried out.

Puck tightened his grip on Jacob's shirt. "Look Jacob, let's just make this quick and simple, okay? You tell me what you know and I let you go. Not even a trip to the dumpster. Does that sound fair to you?"

Jacob nodded, eyes closed. "Yes, yes! Please don't hurt me! I promise I'll tell you everything!"

"Good," Puck said, loosening his grip. Jacob relaxed considerably. "Now spill."

Jacob swallowed hard, looking at Puck nervously. "Alright, but let it be known for the record that I had to participate in this in fear of my own safety."

"Okay, fine. Just tell me what you know!" Puck said impatiently.

Jacob looked directly into Puck's eyes, "A week ago, Azimio and Karofsky threatened me to start writing love notes to Rachel. They wanted to get her to be open and vulnerable so that they could lead her into a trap. They also supervised me while I wrote the notes and they'd put them into Rachel's locker. Yesterday, they told me to write the last note, asking Rachel to meet her 'secret admirer' today after school."

Puck's eyes grew wide as he realized the truth behind the matter. His fists clenched, his face flushed red with anger, and he nearly knocked Jacob over as he stood up abruptly.

"What the fuck," his voice was dangerously low, "Why the hell would you do something like this?"

Jacob trembled, cowering in fear, "I didn't want to, I swear! I love Rachel; I never wanted to hurt her, but Azimio and Karofsky … they're terrifying!"

Puck's mind was racing. Where was Rachel? He had to find her before Azimio and Karofsky did. "Do you know what they're going to do to her?"

Jacob shook his head, "No, I don't know."

Puck swore. Without another word, he turned and left the chorus room. Looking left and right, Puck searched for any sign of Rachel. He whipped out his cellphone, pressing her speed dial number. It rang several times before eventually going to voicemail. Puck swore again, fearing the worst had already happened and he was too late.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! I am blown away by all the generous reviews for each chapter. I apologize if these chapters aren't coming out that quickly. I try to get them out as fast as possible, but I'm also sitting on top of a mountain of homework and other assignments =/

So Grits0205 who reviewed for Chapter 10 had the right answer as to who the secret admirer is. I chose this path so that we can see Puck's protectiveness for Rachel and (hopefully) his eventual realization that his need to protect her all the time stems from something else ;) I didn't want to do this to Rachel, but it gives Puck the chance to confront Azimio and Karofsky and come to terms with his more-than-friendly feelings for Rachel. Don't worry - Rachel is _not_ going to be physically abused by Azimio and Karofsky. I think there's enough drama and angst as there is in this fic without having to add to it.

I don't know how Jacob writes, but I figured, judging from the way he talks/conducts interviews/likes to blog, that his vocabulary would be extensive. Azimio and Karofsky would know this of course and that's why they would use Jacob, as their own writing styles are probably not as up to par.

I mentioned in the last chapter that Lauren was supposed to realize something important with the help of Sam. However, things have changed, so that's going to happen in the next chapter. It will be a big step towards Puckleberry. If you didn't notice already, we're seeing less and less of Lauren and Puck/Lauren.

The names of the other students at McKinley are completely made up by me. I mentioned that Puck is a center for the football team, which I think is true because in both _Preggers_ and _The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle_, he's the one who's hiking the ball to Finn, the quarterback, so I've been led to believe that is his position on the football team.

**Next chapter**: Puck confronts Azimio and Karofsky, Puck/Lauren/Sam attend Rachel's ballet recital, and Lauren realizes something important with the help fo Sam.


	12. Misery

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry. Samchel friendship. Mentions of Puck/Lauren and Finn/Quinn.

* * *

_Chapter 12: Misery_

Sam sighed, tapping his foot edgily as he waited for his younger brother, Cody, to hurry up. He watched as Cody ran downstairs, carrying his soccer ball and trying to put on one of his shoes.

"Sit down and tie your shoes, Cody." Sam instructed. As Cody sat down on the bottom step of the staircase, Sam heard his phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Sam!" Puck's voice was shouting on the other line. "I know who Rachel's secret admirer is!"

Sam's hear quickened, "Who?" He didn't like the sound of urgency in Puck's voice.

"It's Azimio and Karofsky. They threatened Jacob to write those love notes for Rachel so they could lure her to whatever scheme they cooked up. I'm trying to find her right now, but she hasn't answered her phone. You saw her last, where did she go?"

Sam felt as though he could throw up. _Azimio and Karofsky, of course_. He should have known. Fuming, Sam racked his brain, trying to recall the brief conversation he had with Rachel before he went off to find Puck.

_"Hey Rachel," Sam smiled as he saw the petite girl run towards him. She looked flushed, but was obviously excited. _

_ "Sam, I've got to run! Sorry, I've got something important I need to do!" Rachel said, barely able to stand still._

_ "Uh, okay," Sam said, confused. Rachel flashed him a smile before setting off. Remembering that he was needed at home soon, he quickly shouted her name. "I can't drive you home today. My little bro has got soccer practice and I need to drive him." _

_ "That's okay!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'll find someone else to drive me."_

_ "I'll tell Puck, alright? Maybe he can give you a lift!" Sam replied._

_ "Sure! See you tomorrow, Sam!" Rachel waved before disappearing out of sight._

"She went towards the locker room." Sam spoke into the phone. "But I didn't see where she went from there."

"Okay, that helps. I'll start there and check around that area. Thanks, Sam." Puck said.

"No problem. Puck, when you find those guys, give those fuckers hell." Sam replied seriously, ignoring the fact that his little brother was there.

"Way ahead of you, man." Puck said before hanging up.

"I'm going to tell Mommy you said a bad word!" Cody proclaimed loudly, jumping up to his feet. Sam stepped forward, quickly ushering his brother out the front door.

"You will most definitely not, or else I'll tell her who really broke the TV downstairs."

* * *

Puck continued his frantic search for Rachel. After calling Sam, he ran towards the locker room, looking for any sign of Rachel, Azimio, or Karofsky. He wandered in and out of the nearby classrooms but found no one. Stopping to catch his breath, Puck looked around. The door that led out to the football field and the track was right in front of him. He threw open the doors, squinting as the bright sunlight reached his eyes. Puck looked left and right, but only spotted track runners, a couple of girls practicing lacrosse, and some shot putters in the distance.

Just as he was about to give up and go back inside the school, something attracted his attention. Puck could barely make out the burly figure of Azimio standing near the soccer/lacrosse field, close to the corner of the building. Azimio was shifting back and forth; it looked like he was leaning forward on the tips of his toes. Puck hastily jogged to the corner of the building and the field, sudden realization hitting him. He knew what was in that corner. He had been in that corner, doling out the usual punishments for the lowly-ranked students in the past and then submitted to the similar torment himself just before Christmas.

Puck stopped just before Azimio and Karofsky. The two football players were not paying attention, completely invested in rocking the port-a-potty in front of them. Inside, Puck could hear Rachel's terrified cries, shouting and banging at the door. Karofsky gave Azimio a big smirk before he began to lean heavily on the port-a-potty, intending to knock it over.

Launching into action, Puck shouted, attracting the attention of his teammates. Azimio and Karofsky turned around. Seeing Puck, they both exchanged similar smirks and wordlessly, both boys grabbed the port-a-potty, leaning all their weight against it, forcing it down to the ground. Puck shouted again, his yells muffled by Rachel's indignant and shocked screams.

Temper soaring, Puck launched himself at both Azimio and Karofsky. He tackled both boys down to the ground and started punching Karofsky as hard as possible. Azimio sorted himself out quickly and tried to pry Puck off his friend, as well as get in a few punches in too. Puck threw Azimio off, continuing to clobber Karofsky, who had lifted his arms over his face in order to protect it. Once again, Azimio raced forward, grabbing Puck around his chest and throwing him off Karofsky to the ground next to the port-a-potty.

As Puck shook himself off, Azimio ran at Puck, throwing a hit at his stomach, effectively knocking him to his knees. Puck's eyes began to water, but he got back to his feet, intending to put Azimio in his place.

"You think it's all fun, huh Azimio? Treating a girl like this?" Puck wheezed.

Azimio sniggered, "Protective of your little girlfriend, aren't you Puckerman?"

Puck launched forward, wrestling Azimio. "You asshole –"

"Before you joined your little gay-ass show choir, you would have thought this was fun too, Puckerman. You would have been the one to tip it over. I was just doing what you've always been doing." Azimio said breathless.

"Yeah well, the difference between me and you is that I grew the fuck up!" Puck yelled. He made another lunge for Azimio, but Azimio had anticipated it, for he dodged Puck's fist and grabbed the boy in a headlock. Karofsky, having regained his breath and strength, staggered forward, punching Puck straight in the stomach again.

Karofsky was on his sixth, or maybe it was seventh, punch when Puck heard another voice added in the mix. He felt Azimio release him and he fell to the ground, wheezing. Puck looked up to see his savoir, Coach Beiste.

"What the hell is going on?" Coach Beiste shouted. She had Azimio and Karofsky backed away from Puck. She bent down next to Puck, looking over his injuries.

"They …" Puck rasped. "T-they locked Rachel in … in the port-a-potty."

Coach Beiste nodded, comprehension dawning on her face. She patted Puck gingerly on the arm before standing up, confronting her two players.

"You two are in serious trouble!" She shouted. Azimio and Karofsky looked at each other apprehensively. "Now get into my office!"

Coach Beiste watched as Azimio and Karofsky walked away silently. She turned around, seeing Puck carefully stand up. He had blood all over his face and hands. His shirt was also stained in patches of red. Before Coach Beiste could make a move, Puck walked over the port-a-potty, unlocking it. He threw open the door, wincing as he did from the pain that shot up and down his back. His gaze fell on a weeping Rachel, who was sitting, her legs brought up to her chest. Her face was shining with tears, her hair matted, and her clothes stained with remnant juices from the toilet that Puck did not want to know about.

Instead, Puck leaned forward, reaching out his hand. Rachel looked up tearfully. Upon seeing Puck, her expression changed. She began crying again, but she was also extremely relieved to see a familiar and comforting face. Rachel took Puck's hand gingerly; even though he was injured, Puck lifted Rachel up to her feet. Once she was standing, Puck cradled her back, wrapping one arm around her, bent down slightly and lifted her out of the port-a-potty, his other arm wrapped around her legs and carrying her bridal style. Rachel leaned her head against Puck's chest, her arms gripping around his neck, comforted by his presence. Her trembling subsided as Puck rocked her back and forth, kissing her forehead.

"Come on, we better get you two to the nurse's office." Coach Beiste said quietly, taking Puck's arm delicately and guiding him towards the school. Coach Beiste led the way, Puck walking slowly in tow, cradling a sniffling Rachel, who only tightened her grip around Puck as they made their way to the nurse's office.

* * *

"Ma, have you seen the thermos? I thought I put it on the counter earlier." Puck hollered, frantically searching for the lost thermos.

"Check the cabinet!" Sara Puckerman shouted back. Puck threw open two of the cabinets. Spotting the lost thermos, he grabbed and uncapped it.

It had been two days since the port-a-potty incident. Puck and Rachel had been both checked out by the nurse, who examined both for pressing injuries. Luckily, neither Puck nor Rachel experienced any critical injuries. Rachel had some bruises and cuts from her ordeal, but mostly, it had been emotional trauma. Puck had cuts and bruises as well, but fortunately, Azimio and Karofsky hadn't delivered any severe, damaging punches. Some of his wounds were a bit more sensitive, but it wasn't anything that Puck couldn't shake off within the week. Azimio and Karofsky had both been reported by Coach Beiste to Principal Figgins, who was suspending both of the students until further notice. Fortunately for Puck, Coach Beiste talked to his juvenile parole officer, telling her that Puck was merely just the victim, only intent on trying to save Rachel and being physically beat up by Azimio and Karofsky for interfering. Thank goodness for that, because Puck had no desire to go back to juvenile hall.

Rachel had stayed at home the day before. Her fathers had both insisted she stay and recuperate from her ordeal, even though Rachel did not want to miss a day of school. Although it had been an upsetting situation for her, Rachel was a strong person and she wanted to demonstrate to her fellow classmates and the rest of McKinley that she was not going to let Azimio or Karofsky get the better of her. Puck knew the real reason was that Rachel didn't want to ruin her perfect attendance record. He had to reassure her nearly a hundred times that not having a perfect attendance record wasn't going to get in the way of her Broadway dreams.

Today, Rachel had returned to school, with Puck constantly flanking her side in support. Sam was also always beside her, helping her carry her books. After the incident, Puck had called Sam, telling him what happened. The blonde boy drove to school as soon as they finished their call, determined to see that his two friends were okay. At the nurse's office, Puck and Rachel recounted the story for Sam, marking it their third time since the incident occurred. Sam also drove Lauren home, as she had been waiting for Puck to do so after her meeting was over, but Puck was forced to stay in the nurse's office as his mother demanded that she come pick him up.

Puck was given a standing ovation when he walked in with Rachel and Sam to Glee rehearsal after school. Even Finn applauded him and clapped him on the back, thanking him for saving Rachel and putting himself in danger for doing so. Mr. Schuester called Puck a "real leader". What really hit the spot for Puck was when Rachel stood up in front of the entire Glee club and expressed her gratitude and appreciation for Puck. She nearly cried as she focused solely on Puck, her voice shaking, but she smiled through her tears and told Puck how thankful she was for his help.

Smiling softly at the recollection, Puck capped the thermos, stuffing it in to a bag. He was preparing dinner for Rachel and was heading over to her house. Rachel's fathers were both incredibly thankful to Puck for all his help. They insisted on a dinner together very soon, but they were both very busy at the moment with their respective jobs. Hiram had asked Puck if he could come over and keep Rachel some company while they were at work, which Puck gladly accepted. His heart soared at the thought of spending more time with Rachel.

"Ma, I'm going!" Puck shouted, grabbing his bag and his keys.

"Be careful! Send my love to Rachel." His mother replied.

Within minutes, Puck's truck was parked on the curb and he was walking towards Rachel's house. He dug into his pocket and fished out the house key. After Hiram had asked Puck if he could visit Rachel, he had given Puck a key to their house. Puck was very flattered that Rachel's fathers trusted him implicitly, which given after what happened with the port-a-potty ordeal wasn't too surprising, but even so; he had always been liked by Rachel's fathers, but he never thought he'd be given a house key to a girl's house by her parents.

Puck unlocked the front door, closing it behind him. He dashed up the stairs, knocking on Rachel's door once.

"Come in!" Rachel said. Puck pushed the door open, setting his bag down beside Rachel's bed. Rachel beamed as she spotted her visitor. Puck leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey Rachel, are you feeling alright?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I'm fine Noah. I just took a shower and thought I'd catch up on some reading. I'm already so far behind on my work!"

Puck chuckled at the urgency in her voice. She was so cute when she was nervous about missing just one day of school. "I think you'll survive, Rach. It's only one day, you know."

"Yes, but one day amounts of a great deal of assignments and missed lectures, Noah!" Rachel replied sternly.

Puck smiled, setting aside her history book and sitting down beside her on the bed, one arm thrown around her shoulders. "You'll be fine, Rachel. I mean it."

Rachel pouted, "Okay I believe you, but if I end up not getting into college –"

"I'll never hear the end of it." Puck finished, smiling. "You'll be okay, Rach. I promise."

Rachel set aside her other books, clasping her hands together. She looked up at Puck, smiling gently. Wordlessly, she took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly.

"Noah, you have no idea how unbelievably grateful I am to you for everything you did for me," she gently caressed the space between his thumb and forefinger. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have been trapped in that port-a-potty for goodness knows how long and I would have been tormented by Azimio and Karofsky for much longer. I—"

Puck pressed a finger against her supple lips. He smiled softly, stroking her face. "I know. You don't have to keep thanking me, Rachel. It was what I had to do. I wasn't going to just let those jerks harassing you in there. I just wish I had gotten to you sooner. It should have occurred to me that Azimio and Karofsky were behind all this."

"No," Rachel interrupted, "I was too foolish to see that the love notes were a prank. I imprudently thought that someone could actually harbor secret feelings for me that were genuine and I consented to meet my 'secret admirer', which ultimately led to my stuck in a port-a-potty and you having to rescue me. I should have listened to Sam and Mercedes; they were right, of course there isn't anyone who might like me without there being an ulterior motive."

Puck squeezed Rachel's shoulder, bringing her closer to his chest. "That's not true, Rach. There are plenty of people who like you without there being some secret reason. You are an amazing person, Rachel. So who cares if the rest of the school doesn't think so? Fuck them. They're just jealous because you have so much talent and you're fucking smarter than a dolphin and you're hotter than them on their best day."

Rachel giggled, "You're just flattering me, Noah."

"Hell no I'm not," Puck argued. "It's the truth. You're _hot_ and smart and brilliant. Any guy would be crazy not to like you and any girl would be insane not to be jealous of you. The only reason why everyone treats you like shit at school is because they know you're getting out of this shitty town and you're gonna be famous and rich and awesome."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you, Noah. You too will be all those things and more."

Puck snorted, "Nah, I'd just lucky to get out of my ma's house when high school's over."

Rachel squeezed Puck's arm firmly, her eyes unwavering in confidence. "Noah, I really do believe you will get out of Lima as well. You have just as much potential as I do," Puck opened his mouth, ready to argue, but Rachel effectively silenced him. "I know you feel like you don't, but you really do and I believe in you. I've said it before and it still stands true – you're an amazing performer. You have a wonderful voice and a talent for music. Not only that, but you have perseverance and the intelligence that extends beyond the classroom. You're immensely loyal and dedicated to people and things you love. I know you sometimes don't feel like you're good enough," she touched his cheek softly and smiled, "But you are _not_ a loser, Noah. You're just the opposite and I have every confidence and faith that you will become someone great. And you know Rachel Berry isn't wrong about these things."

Puck smiled, squeezing her hand. He bowed his head, trying to fight back the tears that welled up inside his heart. Rachel believed in him. She had always believed in him. And Rachel, as she said, was always right about these things.

"Thank you, Rachel." Puck replied, simply but appreciatively.

Rachel leaned back against her pillow with a smile. "You're welcome, Noah. Now, what do you say we start a round of _Halo_ before dinner?"

* * *

"I still don't get why we're going to Berry's _ballet_ recital instead of going to see _Rango_." Lauren grumbled. She was sitting in the passenger side of Puck's truck; the two of them were going to see Rachel's ballet recital. Puck was fairly excited about the recital (although he would never admit this to anyone except Rachel) and found Lauren's constant complaining, which had not ceased since Puck told her they were going to the recital, to be grating.

"Because we're friends and this is important to her." Puck explained, pulling into an empty parking spot at the studio.

Lauren shuffled out of the truck, slamming the door. "Yeah well, it's going to be _boring_." They walked inside the studio, showing their tickets. Puck ushered Lauren toward the front.

Puck frowned, "Don't say that. Come on; this means a lot to Rachel that we're coming."

Before Lauren could say anything else, Sam slid into the seat next to Lauren. They all exchanged hellos and chatted for awhile before the lights began to dim and a host walked up on stage. Puck settled into his seat comfortably, waiting for the performance to start. Beside him, Lauren squirmed in her seat, obviously impatient for the recital to be done.

Ignoring his girlfriend's uncouth behavior, Puck focused his attention on the curtains, which began to open, revealing several dancers that rushed to the center of the stage. A few minutes passed before the spotlight hit Rachel, who twirled out onto center stage as though she belonged there. Puck didn't know much about ballet, but watching Rachel, he could care less if she was doing an arabesque or a pirouette. She looked positively glowing up on stage, spinning around, extending her leg in the most flexible manner, gesturing with her arms and hands, and smiling radiantly. Puck thought he never saw her look so relaxed and beautiful. She obviously belonged on stage, whether it was singing or dancing or acting; Rachel Berry was born stage star.

Immersed in his 'Rachel world', Puck failed to notice Lauren beside him, watching his expressions. She bit her lip, recognizing that look, the look he never gave her. Lauren sighed, pushing herself back into her seat. While she wasn't in love with Puck, she still liked him a lot. But to be completely honest to herself, she always felt that Puck was very _into_ her. It was as if he belonged to someone else.

"I need to get some air," Lauren whispered to Puck. Her boyfriend nodded absentmindedly, his attention still fixated on the ballet. Lauren sighed, rising out of her seat and down the aisle. She made her way out into the parking lot and found herself on a bench right outside the studio.

A minute later, she heard the door open again. Turning her head, she saw, to her surprise, Sam walking towards her. The blonde boy plunged his hands into his pockets, standing beside the bench hesitantly.

"Can I sit down?" Sam asked after a second's pause. Lauren nodded.

"You okay?" Sam asked, breaking the uneven silence.

Lauren sighed, "Could be worse," she looked at her hands, "Could be better."

Sam nodded in understanding. He bit his lip, wondering if he could talk to Lauren about her relationship with Puck. The two of them had never really talked before, and to be honest, Sam was a bit scared of her, but she was the one of the last obstacles left in the Puckleberry reunion.

"You and Puck… is everything alright?" Sam ventured, hoping she wouldn't threaten to break his balls for such a personal question.

Instead, Lauren exhaled heavily, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Sam seriously and said, "Do you think Puckerman is the kind of guy who can just date one girl?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam replied, "But I think it has to be the right girl."

Lauren muttered, "I don't think I'm that girl."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Because even though Puckerman likes me for the badass I am, it's not enough to hold him down. I know his reputation as a player; he's dated more girls than I've eaten chocolates, but I just thought with me, if I played my cards right, he might change," Lauren sighed, rubbing her temple, "But I'm starting to get the feeling that Puckerman is not one to be held down. He needs to be constantly on the move, like the sex shark he is."

Sam chuckled softly at her description of Puck. He leaned forward, his elbows on his legs, and he turned to Lauren. "Everyone feels that Puck isn't the one-girl type of guy, but I think he just hasn't found that one girl yet. He doesn't _know_ who that one girl is."

"He's awfully close to Berry," Lauren said offhandedly. "Did you see him in there? It was like she had taken off all her clothes or something. He couldn't stop staring at her."

"Well," Sam hesitated, "They are best friends. Rachel means a lot to Puck and vice versa."

"Yeah, well you and Berry are friends too, but I don't see you staring at her like she's a goddess." Lauren countered.

Sam ran one hand through his hair nervously, "True, but Puck and Rachel have been friends for a lot longer. They've got history together. They understand each other better than anyone. They can talk to each other about their problems and dreams and all that stuff."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lauren nodded, "'S not like there's anyone else for them, huh?"

"To talk to? Well, I wouldn't say that, but … you know that friend you always go to when you have good news or bad news or basically anything? I think for Rachel, it's Puck, and for Puck, it's Rachel. They're like … soulmate friends."

Lauren giggled, "Soulmate friends? You should really consider paying attention in English class. Making up words isn't for everyone."

Sam smiled, "I mean, well, I don't know if you believe in the idea of soulmates to start with, but a lot of people just think of soulmates as lovers, two people destined to be together romantically and all that. But I think there are soulmate friends too, kind of like two best friends who just … click, you know? That other person who feels like a half of you, 'cause they understand and connect with you on every kind of level. They don't have to be who you end up with forever, but they're still a huge part of your life."

Lauren mulled over Sam's words. She looked at him wistfully and gave him a small, understanding smile. "Puckerman and Berry," she sighed, but the smile still lingered on her lips. "Guess you're right, Bieber. Those people are soulmates or whatever the hell you want to call them."

Taken aback, Sam glanced urgently at Lauren. "You okay? Just 'cause Rachel and Puck are best friends doesn't mean …"

"Yeah, I know," Lauren interrupted, "But you know what? You helped me realize something important. Berry and Puckerman, those two are serious. I think I kinda always saw it, but I didn't think much of it. I mean, I don't even think those two really see it. But whatever happens or doesn't happen to them, I just know that I'm not the right kind of girl for Puckerman, and he's not the right kind of guy for me. And if there is a chance for him to straighten himself up and be the kind of guy he really does want to be, Berry's the one who can help him."

Sam gulped. _Did I just help break two people up? Oh fuck, I am not that guy. _Even though he wanted Rachel and Puck to be together, he didn't want Lauren's heart to be broken in the process.

"Listen Lauren, what I said… it wasn't to suggest that you and Puck are _not_ …" he started.

Lauren held up a hand, effectively silencing the blonde boy. "I _know_, Bieber. You didn't suggest anything. I just realized all this on my own, okay? And you know what? I'm really okay with it," she smiled broadly, "I may not look like it, but I believe in true love. And this," she indicated to her and the studio, where Puck was, "This isn't it. I know that. And it isn't it for Puckerman either. He should go for what he really wants."

Sam bit his lip uncertainly, unable to find the words to say anything useful. He merely nodded, wondering if he should squeeze her hand comfortingly or give her a pat on the back. Lauren, sensing his timidity, flashed him a genuine smile. She stood up, looking out at the parking lot and wondering if she should try and call her mom for a ride home.

Aware of what she was doing, Sam stood up as well. "You want a ride home?"

"That'd be great." Lauren replied thankfully.

Sam nodded, "Okay, I better go tell Puck that we're leaving." He turned to head back into the studio, before Lauren stopped him.

"Wait, let me tell him," she said meaningfully. Sam understood what she meant and allowed her to hurry inside the studio. As the door closed and Lauren's figure retreated out of sight, Sam sat back down on the bench, amazed by what Lauren had said and the fact that Puckleberry was one step closer to reuniting for good.

* * *

Author's Notes: As always, thank you to all my wonderful readers for their willingness to read this story as well as their touching reviews! I am very appreciative of all your support :)

I hope I did Puck justice with his knight-in-shining-armor moment. Yay for rescuing Rachel =D So in real life, if a teacher found two students tormenting another student in a port-a-potty, I know those students would be in serious trouble, so that's why I had Karofsky and Azimio suspended. I'm really surprised there are no teachers around when Karofsky/Azimio/other people are slushying the other students; if someone had done that when I was in high school, there would be no doubt you'd be in big trouble (at least detention!).

I'm sure a lot of you will be pleased now that Lauren is out of the picture. I don't really want to write her and Puck breaking up (it's all implied in those last few lines), but if that's something my readers _really_ want to see happening, I can do that too. I just want to get on with the Puckleberry part of the story, which is, I'm happy to say, the bulk of the next few chapters!

**Next chapter**: Prom's coming up! Mercedes and Rachel talk about prom. Sam and Rachel talk about prom. Sam and Puck talk about prom.


	13. Closing

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry. Samchel friendship. Mentions of Puck/Lauren and Finn/Quinn.

* * *

_Chapter 13:__ Closing_

The walk back to her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend felt like the longest and slowest walk of her life. The performance was still going on, although Rachel was nowhere to be seen on stage. Lauren hurried to her seat. At once, Puck glanced up at her.

"Where were you?" Puck whispered, his eyes darting between Lauren and the stage.

"Just getting some air," Lauren replied quietly, "Can we talk in private for a moment?"

"Right now?" Puck asked, a little indignant at the idea of leaving the performance. Rachel had disappeared off stage for the act, but Puck knew she'd be on for the next.

"Yes, please," Lauren replied firmly. "It's important and it won't take too long. You'll be able to see Berry."

Sighing, Puck nodded, following Lauren out of their seats and back down the aisle. Lauren pushed open the first set of doors so that they were outside of the theater hall, but not outside in the front and the parking lot. Puck looked at Lauren in puzzlement.

Ensuring no one was around; Lauren turned to Puck and said determinedly, "I've been doing some thinking and I think it's best if we break up."

Eyes widened in astonishment, Puck nearly choked on his words, "You want to break up with me?"

"Yes," Lauren replied confidently. "I just don't see us working out, Puckerman."

"Why not?" Puck asked, crossing his arms. Lauren nearly laughed, knowing that the reason behind Puck's offended conduct was because he was usually the one who broke up with girls, not the other way around. After all, despite whatever growth and maturity he might have developed over time and whatever genuine feelings he may have for Rachel or another girl, Lauren knew Puck would go to his grave emphasizing and praising his badass reputation.

"You and I both know," Lauren said, "That the only reason you wanted to go out with me in the first place is because I wasn't like your typical conquest. I gave you a challenge. I wanted to be wooed. I repelled your usual courting methods. It surprised you and you thought, 'This is one badass of a girl. She's a big challenge.'"

Puck did not argue. He knew she was right. The big reason behind his attraction to Lauren was indeed the challenge she presented.

"And I was cool with that. I like a challenge myself, so I didn't see the harm in it. Besides, I like a guy who can woo me. It's sexy," Lauren smiled, "But let's be honest. Aside from that, we've got zero chemistry, Puckerman. You and me, we're about as compatible as a boa constrictor and a rat."

"I wouldn't say that, but…" Puck began.

"You know I'm right," Lauren interjected. "And to be honest, I'm kind of a bitch to you. I think we can make really great friends, Puckerman. We're kind of alike, you know? We're both awesome badasses and we don't need people to defend us. We're both really confident of ourselves because we know we're awesome. So yeah, I think we can be badass bros, but I just don't see us being boyfriend and girlfriend, you know?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Maybe it'd be better if we were just bros – err… friends."

Lauren smiled, "We can totally be bros, Puckerman. We can be the biggest, badass, most incredible bros ever."

Puck smiled, taking a seat and leaning his elbows on his knees. "Yeah, that sounds good," he sighed, rubbing his eyes resignedly, "It's too bad we can't work it out."

Lauren sat down beside him, patting him on the back. "I know, but I mean, would you have wanted it to work out?"

Puck looked at her, bewildered. "What the hell do you mean? Of course I would have wanted it to work out."

"Oh Puckerman, you and I both know that's not true." Lauren replied.

"Really? And who would I have wanted it to work out with instead?" Puck asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Berry." Lauren stated matter-of-factly. Amused, she watched as Puck's mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes widening as though she had just discovered his most guarded secret.

"Rachel? Wh-what do you… You're out of …" Puck stammered, his face growing red.

"Boy do I wish I had a camera right now," Lauren laughed, clapping her hands together. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you incapable of actual words, Puckerman."

"Well, it's your own damn fault, woman," Puck replied, flushed.

Lauren smiled, "You know I'm right though." When Puck did not say anything, she asked, "Do you like Berry?"

"Of course," Puck said without hesitation. "She's my best friend."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Stop with that nonsense. You know what I mean," she paused, her gaze fixated on Puck. "Does being with me distract you from her like you'd hoped it would?"

Puck squirmed uncomfortably, "Lauren, I wasn't with you to distract myself from Rachel. I really did like you. And I liked wooing you."

Lauren smiled, "I know. I enjoyed it as well. But that being said, why didn't you ever tell Berry about your feelings?"

Puck sighed, his eyes downcast. "What's the point? She'll never feel the same. Even when we dated for that week last year, the only reason why she wanted to date me was to make Finn jealous. When we kissed, it was to get back at Finn because he had sex with Santana and lied about it. When she asked me to sing that duet with her, it was to make Finn jealous. Everything was about making Finn jealous. And now, she's finally done with him, finally done trying to get Finn, but there's no point anyways. Rachel will never think of me in that way."

"Why do you say that?" Lauren asked, baffled.

"Because," Puck threw his hands up, "If she did, wouldn't she have said something by now?"

Lauren snorted, "_That's_ your reason? You do remember up until like five minutes ago, you were dating me, right? Berry doesn't seem like the kind of person who would have said something about her feelings for you, knowing that we were an item."

Puck shrugged, "Even so. What about before you and I started dating? She and I were good friends by then."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. Maybe she had feelings for you, but she was put off because you kept trying to woo me, and she thought you only saw her as a friend. Maybe she was still trying to sort herself out from the whole Finn thing. But that doesn't mean Berry may not actually like you, Puckerman." Lauren said, exasperated.

"And what if she does?" Puck asked. "What if she does like me? So what? We date for awhile and then we graduate and she gets to go off to New York and be the star she was born to be, and I stay in this fucking town? And then when she gets there, she'll meet a bunch of smart, interesting guys, and realize that's who she's meant to be with? That I'm just her dumb, one-time- deal boyfriend from high school … _one _of her dumb, one-time-deal boyfriends from her dumb, fucking high school? Then what? We break up at Thanksgiving when she's in town, hook up when she comes back for Hanukkah, and then break up again in January?"

Lauren stared at Puck, amazed that he had just willingly expressed his vulnerable side to her. Puck had just admitted that he was completely afraid of the prospect of Rachel leaving him after high school. At that moment, Lauren had no doubt that Puck was very much in love with Rachel Berry.

"Look Puckerman, who knows what's going to happen a year from now? Or two? But for right now, there's a chance that Berry might actually like you and things could really work out between you two, and you're not even giving her a chance. Or yourself." Lauren replied.

"Lauren," Puck started, hope bouncing like a firework inside his chest.

"Go get her, Puckerman. Be the man you are and for once, take that chance and be with someone who may actually make you happy. There is no shame in having someone to love and who loves you back; it doesn't make you any less of a badass." Lauren stated boldly.

"Lauren, I am sorry that things didn't work out between us. For what it's worth, I think we had a lot of good moments." Puck said.

Lauren smiled softly, patting Puck on the back. She stood up, looking past the glass doors to where Sam was perched on the bench, waiting for her. "Yeah, we did. But I'm not one to get in the way of true love. And like I said before, I think this is the beginning of an awesome, badass friendship." With a grin, she waved goodbye to her now ex-boyfriend and pushed open the doors, marching onward.

* * *

"Oh my god, I love this color." Mercedes gushed, twirling around like a giddy schoolgirl. The vermillion color flattered her skin tone and the wide empire band and full bell skirt accented her curves in just the right ways.

"It's beautiful," Rachel approved, smiling as her friend twirled in front of her again. "You look so gorgeous, Mercedes. I think you may have found your dress."

Mercedes giggled, "I think so too! Although I really did want to look at some more styles … Kurt said they're having a huge sale at BCBG."

"We can check it out too," Rachel suggested, "But maybe we can ask the salesperson to keep this on hold for you for a bit?"

"Yeah, I like that idea," Mercedes nodded. "Hold on a sec, let me change." She quickly ducked into the fitting room. A few minutes later, she and Rachel exited the Group USA The Clothing Company store. The two girls had been busily looking at prom dresses all Saturday afternoon.

As Mercedes steered Rachel towards the BCBG Maxazria store, she asked, "Why aren't you looking for dresses, girl? You know prom's coming up and you're always the type to do things sooner than later. Unless you already bought a dress and haven't told me, in which case, I will be very upset that you didn't bother to tell me earlier."

Rachel smiled at the antics of her friend. "Mercedes, I haven't bought a dress yet. Didn't I tell you? I'm not going to prom."

Mercedes stopped walking abruptly; holding her hands up and looking at Rachel as though she had just told Mercedes she wasn't planning on graduating.

"Hold up girl," Mercedes exclaimed, "You're not going to prom? Why the hell not?"

Rachel shrugged, "Because I don't think it'll be that much fun and I rather spend the night with my dads or perusing the latest playbill."

Mercedes placed her hands on her hips, "Rachel Barbra Berry, you _cannot_ be serious."

Rachel frowned, "Of course I am. Besides, I don't have a date –"

"A lot of people don't have dates and they're still going to prom." Mercedes pointed out.

"Even so … I think it'll just be awkward if I went to prom by myself." Rachel replied.

"You won't be going by yourself," Mercedes argued, "You'll be going with me, Kurt, Blaine, and my date Roger," Mercedes sighed dreamily. Rachel smiled as her friend slipped into her daydreams and fantasies. "So you won't be alone."

Rachel sighed, "I'll be the fifth wheel, Mercedes. Kurt and Blaine are going to prom together. You and Roger are going together. It'll just be awkward if I tagged along."

"Why don't you ask someone then?" Mercedes suggested.

Rachel scoffed, "Who would want to go to prom with me?"

"What about Puck?" Mercedes asked. At the mention of his name, Rachel flushed beet red.

"Noah wouldn't want to go to prom with me." Rachel murmured.

"How do you know?" Mercedes asked. "He and Lauren broke up a week ago. He's fair game!"

"Exactly," Rachel said. "This last week, I saw six Cheerios flirt with him. He'll have a date in no time. Besides, even if I did ask him, who's to say he would say yes to me? All he sees in me is a really good friend."

"You know that's not true, girl. Puck would ditch any girl for you." Mercedes smiled.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Are we talking about the same person?"

"Rachel, come on, you and I both know you want to go to prom with Puck. You're not giving yourself the chance to be happy. You're always one for taking charge of your life, so why not take charge and ask Puck to prom?" Mercedes said.

"I'm not asking Noah to the prom, Mercedes. I just repaired my heart; I don't want to see it shatter to a million pieces again so soon." Rachel said firmly.

Mercedes sighed, "Fine, but you'll be regretting this when you're eighty. It's totally perfect too. He's the only one still available you can go with; everyone else has a date to prom. Brittany is going with Artie, Finn is going with Quinn, Santana is going with Karofsky, which by the way, is just … ugh," Mercedes shuddered, "Mike and Tina are going together, me and Roger, Kurt and Blaine, even Lauren and Sam found dates to prom!"

"So just because Noah and I are the only ones without dates, we should go together?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"That can be a reason too!" Mercedes said. "But the main reason you two should go is because you both love each other."

Rachel opened her mouth, about to denying Mercedes' claim, when her friend clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't even try, Rachel. It's true and everyone in the whole school knows it."

"Can we _please_ not talk about this, Mercedes? I really don't see myself going to prom. Anyways, if I really want to experience prom, there is next year too. And it'll be more meaningful if I go next year because it'll be my senior year. So please, let's not talk about prom or Noah or Noah and my going together, because I don't see it happening." Rachel pleaded.

Mercedes sighed resignedly, "Alright fine, I won't bring it up again. But seriously girl, stop denying how you really feel for the boy. It's no good."

"Believe me, I know." Rachel said, intertwining their arms together as they continued their shopping excursion.

* * *

Locking his car, Sam hurried inside the Lima Bean. Spotting Rachel, he quickly squeezed between the other customers and sat down at their table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Cody forgot to clean up again and I tripped on his scooter." Sam grumbled. Rachel gave him a bright smile.

"It's alright, Sam. I hope you don't mind; I took the liberty of ordering for both of us while I was waiting for you." Rachel said.

"That's fine, thanks," Sam smiled. "So, what's up with you lately? I'm sorry I haven't hung out with you in awhile."

"There's no need to apologize, Sam! I know you and Joanna just started dating, so you must be busy getting to know one another." Rachel smiled, remembering the day Sam had called her, tremendously excited because he had finally worked up the nerves to ask Joanna Livingston to prom. The two of them were in several classes together and had talked on friendly terms ever since Sam came to McKinley. Sam always thought she was very pretty and sweet, but he had started dating Quinn and then Santana. A couple of weeks ago, Sam encountered Joanna at the Lima Freeze and the two of them ended up talking for hours. A week ago, he asked her to be his prom date, which she happily accepted, and he also asked her to be his girlfriend, which she also gladly agreed to as well. Rachel was beyond thrilled for Sam. Joanna was a very friendly and smart girl and she seemed to complement Sam well.

"Yeah, Joanna's awesome," Sam gushed. "You like her, right?"

Rachel beamed, "Of course! She was very sweet to me when we talked. I think you two are a great couple, Sam. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, Rach," Sam grinned. "I'm so excited for prom! I'm going to rent my tux later with Puck."

Rachel's heart contracted. Lately, the mention of Puck always sped up her heart rate. "Oh, Noah is going with you? He didn't tell me he had a date to prom." She hoped her remark about Puck was not too conspicuous.

Sam could barely suppress a smile. Since Puck and Lauren's break up, Puck and Rachel had been dancing around each other, obviously very much into each other, but still nothing progressing on the romantic front. Even Joanna recognized the spark between Puck and Rachel; she had asked Sam about it once and was very surprised that the two were not romantically attached. When Sam was around Rachel, he tried to bring up Puck in any possible way he could, and every time he did, he elicited a blushing, smiling Rachel. Sam really hoped Puck would pluck up the courage and ask Rachel to prom, but so far, no attempts had been made.

"He doesn't," Sam replied. "I'm just dragging him to go with me so it's not all that boring."

"Oh," Rachel thanked the waiter as he handed her the chai tea she ordered. "I'm surprised he doesn't have a date yet. I've heard so many girls talking about wanting Noah to be their date for prom." Rachel said, sipping her tea slowly.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, but I get the feeling he doesn't want to take those girls."

"Oh?" Rachel asked, in the most unsuccessful attempt at nonchalance. "You know who he wants to take to prom?"

Sam smiled, "Don't _you_?"

Rachel blushed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

"Rachel, Rachel," Sam said in a singsong voice, "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

Rachel flushed redder, "Sam! Please, not here!"

Sam laughed, "Okay, okay. But seriously Rachel, everybody and their mother can see the sparks between you and Puck. I don't know why two people who are obviously in love with each other can't just admit their feelings and be together."

Rachel wondered if it was possible to burst from the unremitting flushing she'd been experiencing all weekend. She buried her face in her hands, willing Sam to not talk about Puck anymore. Why couldn't everyone just leave her be with the Puck situation? She had heard from Puck after her recital last week that he and Lauren had split up; she had even taken him for some consolation dinner and ice cream afterwards. The news that Puck was suddenly a free agent again spread around like wildfire and by Monday morning, girls were all over Puck, more so than usual (probably because prom was coming up and girls were more desperate than ever). While she was happy to be able to spend more time with Puck, she willingly forced herself not to think of them together in a romantic way. She didn't want to get her hopes up and that included prom.

"Anyways," Rachel said meaningfully, hoping to direct the conversation elsewhere, "Where are you taking Joanna for dinner?"

"I was thinking of taking her to Burgundy's Restaurant, over on North Cable Road. I've heard it's a really nice Italian place." Sam said.

Rachel nodded approvingly, "I've heard they serve a very good lobster and shrimp ravioli. Great choice, Sam. I'm sure you and Joanna will have a lovely time there."

"Thanks, Rachel." Sam grinned. His smile faded, as he remembered what Rachel had told him a few days before. "Are you sure you don't want to go to prom? It's a rite of passage! And you'll have fun. I'll be there. Mercedes will be there. Kurt and Blaine are going. I know we all have dates, but that doesn't mean we can't go and have a good time _together_."

"I know," Rachel cradled her cup, "But when it comes down to it, I will simply feel awkward being there when everyone else has a date. I know I don't need to have a date in order to have fun at prom and I'd rather go alone than go with someone I don't know that well, but I really think it'd be best if I took that time I'll probably be spending sitting alone at a table at prom to be with my fathers or catching up on the latest playbill news or reading a good book."

Sam sighed, "Okay, if you say so. I still think you'd have a good time if you went."

Rachel smiled gently, "There's always next year. Anyways, what do you think of Mr. Schue's ideas for Sectionals? I, for one, firmly believe that we should tackle musical selections from Broadway or perhaps even …"

* * *

An hour later, Sam was pulling up to Lima Mall. He made his way inside, stopping at the directory to check where the tuxedo rental shop was. A few minutes later, he stopped in front of the Gap, which was just across the tuxedo rental shop. Sitting on a bench that faced the Gap store was Puck, his arms sprawled out comfortably, and one leg propped up on his other leg.

"Hey Puck," Sam greeted his friend.

"'Sup, Evans?" Puck stood up. "Let's get this thing over with. I'm not a fan of shopping."

Sam snorted, "Me neither. I'm hoping this'll be fast."

"Why didn't you just ask Joanna to come with you?" Puck asked, as the two made their way to the tuxedo rental shop.

Sam shrugged, "I tried, but she insisted that we get out stuff separately. She wants her dress to be a surprise or something."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Girls. It's not like it's your fucking wedding or whatever. You can see her dress, you know."

"Yeah, but it's what she wants," Sam said. "According to her, prom is the 'quintessential moment for girls during high school'. It's what every little girl dreams of, besides her wedding, so it's super important to them."

Puck stuffed his hands into his pockets, "_Every_ girl's dream?"

Sam nodded, "More or less. It definitely puts the pressure on us guys."

"No shit," Puck muttered. He hadn't thought that it was _every_ girl's dream to go to prom. What about the girls that were different from the usual gossipy chatterboxes? What about the girls who had bigger dreams than that? Was it still a part of storybook fantasy to go to prom?

"What about this one?" Sam pointed to a checkered tuxedo.

Puck frowned, "It looks ridiculous."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right," he started rummaging through another rack. "Are you planning to go to prom?"

"I don't know," Puck shrugged, "Seems kind of pointless to go without a date, you know?"

Sam paused, "I suppose, but I mean, you can get pretty much any girl to go with you."

Puck chuckled, "Even so, but this is one of those times I actually want to be with a girl who I like and can have a good time with at this thing."

"So ask a girl who you like and would have a good time with at prom," Sam said.

Puck remained silent, absent-mindedly leafing through the various tuxes. He had been thinking about prom for awhile now. With the breakup, Lauren's advice, Sam's advice, and his continued budding friendship with Rachel, Puck had a very good idea of who he'd like to ask to prom.

"I'm going to try this," Sam held up a black tuxedo, walking to the fitting rooms. Puck followed, standing outside, folding his arms.

"Do you know if Rachel's going with anyone?" Puck asked, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

Inside the fitting room, Sam smirked. For two people who were so unsure of the other's feelings, they had no problem grilling _him_ about each other's love life.

"Nope, she told me she doesn't even want to go," Sam remarked. "Although I get the feeling that if she has a good date, she'll be more willing to go."

"Really?" Puck asked eagerly. From behind the fitting room door, Sam smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," Sam replied, checking his image in the mirror. "I think that Rachel is just looking for the right date." Unlocking the door, Sam walked out to show his friend.

Puck nodded his approval, "Looks good, man."

"I think so too," Sam smiled. He noticed Puck was looking back and forth between two tuxedos. "You should try those on."

Puck chuckled, "Hell no, man. I don't need a tux. I don't even know if I'm going to prom."

"Well, you never know," Sam said. "I mean, what if you decide to ask a girl to prom, but no tux? Besides, the closer you buy a tux to prom, the more expensive it will be."

Puck shrugged, "I guess."

Sam patted his shoulder, "If you've got a girl in mind, ask her. This is high school, man. We only get these four years and we're juniors! It's almost the end. There's no better time than now to take those risks and do something awesome. You're not the kind of guy who wants to regret leaving behind something undone, are you?"

"Of course not," Puck replied, glancing back to the black tuxedo he had been eyeing before Sam came out. "You really think I should?"

"Yes!" Sam said, feeling a bit exasperated. "Since when has Noah Puckerman been one to ever question himself? Especially about something like prom and girls?"

"Since I want to actually go to prom with a girl he likes." Puck said, slightly distracted. It was true though; Puck could imagine himself dancing and having a great time at prom. And if he closed his eyes, he could even picture the face of his date and that shot off fireworks in his mind.

_I've been toying with the idea of this for months, maybe even a year_, Puck thought. _Prom is coming up and if it's true that it's every girl's dream to go to prom, then she's no exception. And for once in both our lives, we're both single and she's not in love with Finn. This is perfect. Why the fuck am I not seizing the opportunity? Why can't I … I'm the Puckeroone. I don't get nervous about girls. I don't get worked up about prom. Girls are attracted to me like magnets. I could get any Cheerio to go with me to prom if I wanted. But why the hell is it that I have no desire to go with anyone else except her? Come on Puckerman, man up! Just do it. You don't want to regret anything. If you don't do this now, you'll be kicking yourself when you're 60 and it'll be a lot harder to do then. _

Psyching himself up, Puck knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do.

"You know what? I think I will try this on," Puck stated, holding up the black tux.

"Great," Sam smiled. "So you're rethinking prom?"

Puck grinned, "Yeah, I think I am."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I apologize for updating so slowly; things are getting hectic at school for me with the semester winding down, so it took awhile for this chapter to be written. Anyways, thank you all for your wonderful reviews for the past chapters! I really appreciate them all. I hope you all continue to stick with me and this story; there are only a few chapters left before the story is finished.

So I decided to write the Puck/Lauren breakup, as some reviewers requested. I think it was a good idea too, because it brought closure to both and it makes Lauren seem a bit more likable in the story. Plus, she's starting to ship Puckleberry! :)

I think some people assumed Sam and Lauren were going to get together, but I really don't see those two dating. And because I wanted Rachel and Puck to be single and everyone else to have dates to prom, I added new characters in to be dates for Mercedes and Sam (and a date for Lauren too!). With no more characters standing in their way, it's only a matter of time before Puck and Rachel admit to each other their true feelings. I'm so excited; those two are just really incredibly stubborn ;)

_Edit_: Someone said that Captain D's Seafood Restaurant isn't all that elegant of a place to take someone to prom, so I switched it to Burgundy's Restaurant in Lima, OH. I looked over their menu online and it seems more appropriate. Sorry about that everyone; I'm not a native of Ohio!

**Next chapter**: Puck thinks of ways to ask Rachel to prom.


	14. Courage

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly Love Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry. Samchel friendship. Mentions of Puck/Lauren and Finn/Quinn.

* * *

_Chapter 14: Courage_

The next week drove Puck to the point of insanity. He had ample opportunity to ask Rachel to prom, but for the first time in his life, he was completely and wholly tense and nervous about asking a girl out. The only upside to the whole situation was that at least Rachel had no idea of his plans, so she didn't know how much of a spineless git he was.

On Wednesday morning, Puck was discussing his dilemma with Sam. Fortunately, Rachel had an early dentist appointment, so she wasn't at school yet and Puck was free to confide in Sam without her suspecting anything.

"You still haven't asked her yet?" Sam raised a surprised eyebrow.

Puck sighed, "I just don't want it to be ordinary, but I also don't want to be cliché."

"True. This is a great opportunity to be creative, Puck." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to be creative, but it's hard," Puck replied in frustration. "I've never asked a girl out to prom before and Rachel's not like every other girl, so…"

"I understand," Sam smiled considerately. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Ugh, I wish I wasn't such an idiot." Puck said, ready to smack his forehead into his locker.

Sam frowned, "You're not, Puck. Whatever you think of, I'm sure Rachel will love it."

Puck sighed, "I hope so. I'm running out of time."

* * *

Finn stared quizzically at his chemistry textbook, perplexed as to what he had it in his locker. _I thought I was taking biology_, he thought. His musings wandered off, however, as he spotted Puck down the hall at his locker.

The two of them weren't exactly friends, but they had been talking civilly these days. To be perfectly honest, Finn missed his companionship with Puck. The two of them grew up together in Lima; Puck was Finn's first friend and Finn had always been certain that they would be best friends even when they were eighty, living next door to each other and watching their grandkids play together. Of course, that fantasy was now complicated by the events that had transpired within the last year, but part of Finn, the naïve, optimistic half, still wanted that dream.

Biting his lip, Finn shut his locker shut, walking purposefully towards Puck. His former best friend was rummaging through his locker, distracted by something. Finn sidled up next to Puck, with a nervous smile.

"Hey man," Finn said, "What's going on?"

Puck stared at Finn, wide-eyed. For a minute, silence split between the two. Puck could hardly believe that Finn was trying to make conversation with him again. He didn't know exactly how to react to such an unexpected turn of events.

"Uh, not much," Puck replied, after another minute's hesitation. "What about you?"

Finn shrugged, "Just school, you know. And I should probably ask Quinn to prom."

Puck raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You haven't asked her to prom yet?"

"Nope," Finn chuckled softly. Seeing Puck's expression, he went on, "I just assumed that we'd be going, you know. I mean, we are going out. Who else would I take to prom?"

"Girls aren't like that, man," Puck said, stunned that he was giving out advice on girls, "Even if you're dating Quinn, she expects you to ask her to prom."

Finn gave him a small smile, "Figures. Why do girls have to be so complicated?"

Puck chuckled, "Beats me, man. At least you _have_ a girlfriend."

Finn shrugged, "You ask anyone to prom yet?"

Puck tensed immediately, thinking of Rachel. While he hadn't asked her yet, she was undoubtedly the only girl he wanted to ask to prom. And here he was, talking about prom with her ex-boyfriend and his ex-best friend. _Fuck high school, I hate all this drama_, Puck thought irritably.

"Thinking about asking this one girl," Puck said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "But I haven't asked yet. I don't know exactly how to do it."

Finn was astounded. He had never heard Puck being so unsure about asking a girl out. It was Noah Puckerman after all! Growing up, Puck was the one with the string of girlfriends, the one who flirted shamelessly with any girl or woman, and the confident, smug womanizer. It was something Finn had always admired and envied about Puck – his overconfidence and swagger when it came to girls, which Finn always tried to emulate but failed miserably. This was the first time Finn had ever heard Puck be so hesitant and _shy_ over a girl.

"Who are you thinking of asking?" Finn asked, curious as to which girl could turn the womanizing Noah Puckerman he knew into this hesitant, anxious person standing in front of him.

Puck fidgeted on the spot. He didn't want to tell Finn that he was thinking of asking Rachel to prom. Given their history, it was one big complicated mess in general. He also didn't want to provoke Finn's jealously, the green-eyed monster that reared its ugly head whenever Rachel was involved with any other guy beside himself, in spite of whether or not he was actually dating her. Most of all, Puck was just tired of Finn sticking his head into other people's business, and he didn't think he needed Finn's "permission" to ask Rachel to prom.

"A good friend of mine," Puck said, which was nothing but the truth.

Finn nodded, seemingly losing interest in Puck's prom dilemma. "Cool. Well, I hope it goes well for you, man."

"Thanks," Puck said, wondering if Finn would say that if he knew that Rachel was the girl in question. "I better get to class. See you in Glee."

"See you," Finn said, shouldering his backpack and walking off, feeling a bit more cheerful and optimistic about the state of their friendship.

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and for the first time since he stepped foot into public school, Puck wished that the day had passed by just a little bit slower. He hadn't thought of any original ideas for asking Rachel out to prom and it was royally pissing him off to no end.

Sam had not been much help, trying to push him towards Rachel's direction whenever they were walking together and Rachel was in plain sight. This usually resulted in Puck awkwardly asking Rachel how her classes were going or asking her what time it was. It also resulted in Sam getting playfully punched by Puck after Rachel left (not that that wasn't fun, but Puck was not getting anywhere with the prom asking).

After school, Sam suggested they drop by the Lima Bean and asking Kurt and Blaine for their opinions on an unforgettable prom asking. Puck was reluctant to bring more people into the dilemma, but relented after Sam insisted Kurt and Blaine were "experts" and knew Rachel quite well enough to make an informed decision on how best to ask her to prom.

Thus, Puck found himself wedged between Kurt and Sam at the smallest possible table, listening to Kurt and Blaine argue over whether it was more socially acceptable to wear short dresses to prom. Puck didn't even know how they wound up on this topic; although he had to admit, it was pretty entertaining watching Kurt and Blaine argue over the length of dresses on girls for prom. Next to him, Sam was watching them as well, with a broad smile on his face.

"Seriously, this is your solution?" Puck muttered, glaring at Sam.

Chuckling softly, Sam whispered, "They are amusing to watch though. Plus, they brought up some good ideas at the beginning."

"You mean Kurt's plan of doing an interpretative dance for Rachel?" Puck shot back, shooting a furtive look at the boy on his left.

Sam grinned, "I'd totally pay to see that."

Puck aimed a playful kick at Sam, but ended up kicking Blaine instead. Shooting an apologetic glance at the Warbler, Puck decided it was the perfect opportunity to stop Kurt and Blaine before they ended up discussing hairdos and other prom-related matters.

"Do you guys have _any_ helpful advice about how to ask Rachel out to prom?" Puck asked, exasperated.

Kurt rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well, I still think the interpretative dance was a good idea," however, seeing the revolted look on Puck's face, said quickly, "Or how about you bake her cupcakes or something and have the words, 'Prom?' written in icing?"

Puck mulled over the idea. It was certainly the best idea that had been brought forth so far, but Puck just couldn't see himself baking five cupcakes and icing them to ask Rachel. It didn't seem to shout out Puck and Rachel-ness.

"It's a good idea Kurt, but I think I'll pass." Puck said.

Blaine offered his advice, "I say the best route is to just ask her. Ask her if you could have a moment of her time, don't go somewhere too crowded or loud with lots of people staring, and just tell her how you feel and ask her to prom. Sometimes, the simplest method is the best."

Puck sighed. He had been thinking about that. Maybe it would be better just to ask Rachel without all the extra fluff. Besides, he was a simple person and this appeared to be the simplest route to ask Rachel to prom. However, with the words "simplest", he also thought it was the easiest. He wanted to do something special for Rachel, as she was a special girl and a very special person in his life. He knew he had to go beyond what he would normally do in order to show her that he really, truly cared for her and only wanted to go to prom with her.

"It's an idea," Puck said, not volunteering any of his thoughts aloud. He knew what he wanted to do and he had to get started right away. "Thanks for all your help, guys. I got to get going, need to start getting this prom asking in motion."

"No problem," Kurt replied.

Puck waved goodbye to his friends and hurried out the doors to his truck. He had a brilliant and creative idea as to how to ask Rachel. The wheels were in motion and nothing was going to hold him back.

* * *

Come Friday afternoon, a week before prom, Rachel was beginning to feel antsy. Prom was the only thing people could talk about these days. Everywhere she went, whether during class or in the bathroom, girls were blathering on and on about what hairstyles matched their looks and dresses, which color nail polish they should have to coordinate with the coloring scheme, which shoes to buy or match, and essentially anything that corresponded with prom and girls in general.

Rachel was still on the fence about whether or not she would be attending prom. She had been asked by Jacob, but declined immediately, knowing that it was better not going at all than to go with him. To be quite honest with herself, she was still hoping against hope that someone she knew would ask her, but with only a week left, she felt that her window of opportunity was closing and the chances rapidly diminishing. Actually, Rachel had purchased an inexpensive prom dress just the other day. She had been shopping with her dads and saw the dress in the store window. It was a long, pink, strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, ruched bodice, and tulle bottom. Rachel fell in love with it as soon as she saw it and bought it, thinking that even if she couldn't wear it to this year's prom, there was always next year.

Spotting Sam at his locker, Rachel waltzed over to him. She figured it couldn't hurt to know whether Puck was going to prom or not.

"Hi Sam," Rachel smiled as she approached her friend.

Sam smiled back, "Hey Rach, what's up?"

Rachel shrugged effortlessly, "Working on a couple of new songs. They're not quite in my repertoire and I want to perfect them for Nationals."

Sam chuckled, "Sounds good. Are you still thinking about whether or not to go to prom?"

Rachel sighed, "Yes. I got asked by Jacob on Wednesday."

Sam threw her a mixed look of sympathy and disgust. "Sorry to hear that. Well, the offer still stands; you can always come stag and join us."

"I know and I appreciate that, Sam," Rachel said truthfully. "But I really rather go with someone, just so I don't feel… like the seventh wheel."

Sam was about to reassure her that she wouldn't be when Puck came bounding up towards the pair, with a huge smile.

"Hey Sam, Rachel," Puck grinned from ear from ear. Sam had to stifle a laugh; he could tell his friend was eager to get the show on the road.

"Hi Noah," Rachel smiled back warmly. "You look keen. What's going on?"

Puck offered an outstretched arm to the petite brunette, "Actually, I was looking for you. Could you come with me for a few minutes?"

Despite her surprise, Rachel did not hesitate to take his arm. "Sure," turning to Sam, she smiled and waved goodbye. "Have a good weekend!"

"See you kids," Sam said, grinning. Puck threw him a wink and mouthed a 'thank you' and Sam watched as the two walked away. His smile grew bigger, thinking that the next time he'd see Puck and Rachel, they would finally be together.

"Where are we headed?" Rachel asked, clutching at Puck's arm.

Puck offered her a dazzling smile, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." He steered her towards the direction of the auditorium. The walk there felt more protracted than usual.

Without letting go of Rachel, he quickly swung open the doors, his eyes darting toward the stage.

Quietly, Puck led Rachel to center stage, where a stool sat. He guided her towards the stool, where she sat tentatively. Puck gave her a reassuring smile before jogging backstage. He grabbed his guitar in one hand and went to the control box, flipping switches here and there expertly. In an instant, the lights darkened, but strings of colorful lanterns instantaneously illuminated the stage. Puck tugged on a cable, popping open a box filled with multicolored confetti, showering the stage and Rachel. Another tug on a separate cable led to several balloons chuting downwards towards the stage as well. Finally, Puck pulled on the last cable, his heart racing. The stage was instantly glowing with the light of many fluorescent light bulbs, spelling out, 'PROM?'

Hearing the audible gasp from Rachel, Puck took his cue and marched onstage. Strumming his guitar, he began to play the melodious first notes of the song that had won over Rachel the first time around.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when,_

_But then I know it's growing strong. _

_Oh, wasn't the spring,_

_And spring became summer,_

_Who'd believe you'd come along._

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out,_

_Touching you, touching me._

_Oh, sweet Caroline,_

_Good times never seem so good._

_I've been inclined to believe it never would._

He continued to sing, until the last notes of the song lingered in the auditorium like a distant, but audible echo. Rachel sat completely still, her eyes glistening. From the expression on her face, Puck knew that she was not only stunned and impressed by the gesture, but also deeply touched.

Swinging his guitar around his body, Puck stepped forward so that he was only inches away from Rachel. The petite girl did not move, but Puck could feel her breathing grow uneven. He could feel his own breath hitching as he looked into her warm, dark eyes, and saw his own reflection. Looking down, he covered her small hand with his, squeezing it gently.

"Rach?" His voice was low and intimate.

Rachel felt breathless, hearing Puck say her name like that. The one syllable was so familiar and comforting. "Y-yes?"

"Rachel, will you go to prom with me? You're the only one I want to go to prom with; there's no question about that. To be honest, you're the only one I want to talk to at the end of the day, or have vegan, non-dairy ice cream with, or watch _Funny Girl _over and over with, or basically do anything with. I just want you to be treated right and to be happy and I feel like I could be the one who does that for you. What do you say?"

Puck paused, biting his lip; his heart thumping against his chest so loudly he was certain Rachel could hear it.

Through her tears, Rachel's eyes darted back and forth across Puck's face, finding nothing but sincerity and affection. At that moment, she couldn't see or hear anything except Puck and his kind, honest words. Stupefied by his romantic and heartfelt gesture and her own affection for her friend, Rachel knew the answer. She must have known it before he even asked.

"Of course, Noah. Of course I'll go to prom with you."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! So, so sorry for updating this slowly. Since the last chapter, I've graduated (yay!) and started a new job, so I've been incredibly busy with that and didn't have as much time as I would have liked to have written this chapter. The story is coming to an end and I'll probably be taking a short break from writing fanfic to concentrate on my career and other things. I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing; it means so much to me that you are even _reading_ this story, much less enjoying it, and that makes me really, incredibly happy :)

I'm sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the previous chapters. However, I did want to crank out Puck's prom proposal to Rachel before the end of June (and now it's the 6th of July...) and then I'll wrap up the story with prom itself and an epilogue. I had major writer's block concerning how Puck would ask Rachel to prom. I initially had a very tame/lame prom asking, but I hyped it up a bit. Nothing too dramatic or showy, but I think it's still romantic and ties back their history. I didn't have it mentioned in the dialogue, but obviously, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, and even Lauren helped him out with the stage setting. Naturally, Puck chose the song :)

Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing and just sticking around in general! I really, truly appreciate it.

**Next chapter**: Prom is here! Finn gets upset after hearing Puck and Rachel are going together. Puck asks Rachel an important question.


	15. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly __Love __Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry. Samchel friendship. Mentions of Puck/Lauren and Finn/Quinn.

* * *

_Chapter 15: Fireworks_

If there was one thing about McKinley that could be counted on, it was that gossip traveled fast. The Monday after Puck asked Rachel to prom and Rachel had accepted, word got out that the two were going to prom together, stirring quite the commotion among the student body. Rachel was sneered upon by jealous cheerleaders and other popular girls who had wanted Puck to take them to prom, often belittled for her attire. Puck, in turn, also received some jabs from his fellow football teammates, hockey players, and disgusted glares from girls he'd dated and girls who wanted to date him. Neither Rachel nor Puck cared about the repercussions.

Nothing between the two really changed. They were still seen hanging out around one another, chatting amiably together or with Sam. They sat together during Glee rehearsals. Puck drove her home after school. They did homework, watched movies, went out to eat, and in general, continued doing everything they had done before. To be quite honest, neither Puck nor Rachel knew _what_ they were. Putting a label on their relationship, trying to define it as either best friends or boyfriend/girlfriend was difficult, as they were somewhat caught in the middle. However, they were much too swept up in each other's presence to really address the situation. For now, at least.

As Monday afternoon rolled around and the end of the day was in sight, Puck was headed towards his last class, when in an all-too-familiar move, Finn stepped in front of him.

"We need to talk," he said, his voice low and serious.

Sighing, Puck nodded and followed Finn towards an empty classroom. He had been expecting this ever since word got out that he and Rachel were going to prom together.

Once the door was shut closed, Finn rounded on his ex-best friend.

"Dude, what the hell… you said you'd stay away from her," Finn exclaimed, folding his arms.

Puck dropped his bag onto a desk and frowned, "Remind me again who you're dating."

Finn ignored him, "Why do you always have to go after Rachel?"

"Why do you care?" Puck asked, exasperated. "Rachel is not yours to control. You're dating Quinn. You _dumped_ Rachel, remember? She's always been sitting on the backburner waiting for you to show interest in her. She deserves more than that. She's not a second choice, you know."

Finn had the decency to look slightly ashamed. He sighed, running one hand through his short hair. "I know I can't tell her what to do, but… there's always a part of me that will love her."

Puck felt jealously course through his veins, but kept it under wraps, knowing that whatever Finn's feelings were towards the brunette didn't mean she felt the same way.

"Maybe, but you made a choice. You chose Quinn. Let Rachel make her own choices. If you really do love her in some capacity, don't you think you want her to be happy?"

Finn nodded, "Of course, I want Rachel to be happy."

"Well, like it or not, she's going to be happy without you. These past few months, hasn't she seemed perfectly happy without dating you? Isn't she capable of happiness without being your girlfriend, without being defined as just that and nothing more?" Puck asked.

Finn thought back to the last few months that he and Rachel hadn't been dating. Puck was right; she was happy. She had good friends and seemed back on track with her own dreams.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, bowing his head, "I guess, I guess I just thought she'd always have feelings for me too."

Puck shrugged, "Maybe she will. I mean, you're her first love, and that's not going to change. But no offense man, you treat her like shit, and she deserves to feel like a princess. And if someone else can make her feel that way, don't you think you should put aside your desires?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, yeah, you're right man. If Rachel's happy, and someone else can make her smile and feel good about herself all the time, then who am I to stand in the way. And you're right, I'm with Quinn. I _want_ to be with Quinn."

"There you go," Puck let out a relieved sigh. "Look, I know I said I'd stay away from Rachel. I said that because I wanted to repair our friendship. I wanted us to be bros again and I would have done anything, even put aside my feelings for Rachel. But, ever since you and Quinn got together and Rachel and I have been growing closer as friends, I just… I have feelings for her. I can't help that. She's amazing and I want her to feel like the princess she is. If I can make her feel even an eighth of how she makes me happy, then I'm the luckiest guy out there. I'm not going to apologize for asking her to prom; she's the only one I want to go to prom with, and she wants to go with me too. I hope you can respect that, if not for me, for Rachel."

Finn nodded wordlessly, staring off into the distance. He smiled briefly, turning back to Puck. "Remember when we were seven and we were at the playground?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah?"

"Well, Rachel was there, remember? She was wearing a white dress and avoiding the sandbox because she didn't want to get her dress dirty. I remember I called her a scaredy cat, but then—"

"I butted in and told you to cut it out," Puck recalled, smiling softly, "I told you to lay off Rachel."

Finn smiled, "Yep, you were her white knight. Guess you'll always be."

"If she lets me, yeah, I will," Puck stated proudly.

Finn clapped a hand on Puck's shoulder, "Sorry man, I'll back off. You make her happy and you treat her better than I ever did. I'm happy for you, really."

"Thanks," Puck nodded appreciatively and looked at the clock. "We better head to class. We're already ten minutes late."

"Noah Puckerman, wanting to go to class?" Finn raised an eyebrow, following him out of the classroom. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

* * *

The night of the prom, Rachel was feeling jumpy. She was extremely excited and nervous about the night, her stomach fluttering with butterflies.

Glancing at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she nodded to herself with mild satisfaction. The dress was perfect – pale pink, strapless with a sweetheart neckline that showed her slim, freckled shoulders to great advantage. She had swept up her curly locks into a high ponytail, her face framed by a few stray curls, and she had donned small pearl earrings and a round pink pendant on a gold chain. Gathering up her dress, she made her way downstairs just as the doorbell rang. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door, revealing Puck.

She nearly fainted at the sight of him. He looked exquisitely handsome, in a black buttoned-down dress shirt, black trousers, and a white dinner tuxedo jacket. He had folded and tucked a black handkerchief in the pocket of the jacket, making him look like James Bond's counterpart.

Puck stood up straighter, looking a little stunned. "You look beautiful," he said.

Rachel said nothing, just turned pink. Puck stepped closer to her and kissed her very gently on the cheek, brushing back a stray lock of her hair as he did so.

"So do you," she whispered.

Barely able to break away, Puck cleared his throat awkwardly, taking the corsage out from the box he had been holding in his right hand. Rachel smiled as Puck fixed her wrist with the pretty arrangement of pink roses. She in turn took out the single pink rose boutonniere she had acquired and fixed it to the lapel of his jacket. It took her a few tries to keep it right, but she smiled and patted his chest with satisfaction once it was affixed properly.

Puck held out an outstretched arm, leading Rachel out to the limo. She smiled as Puck opened the door for her and carefully ducked inside the vehicle with Puck in tow. Familiar, friendly faces beamed at her: Kurt and Blaine, Sam and Joanna, Mercedes and Roger, neatly dressed and chatting excitedly.

The limo drove the four couples to Burgundy's for dinner and then to McKinley for the dance. Entering the auditorium, Sam and Joanna and Mercedes and Roger headed straight for the dance floor. Kurt and Blaine hung off to one side, while Puck went to get two glasses of punch. Rachel took in the sights, smiling and feeling light and giddy.

"You look beautiful," a voice said from behind her. She spun around, face-to-face with Finn.

"Thanks," she smiled politely, tensing up a bit. "You look nice too," she replied.

Finn nodded in thanks and looked around the room. "Where's Puck?"

Rachel jerked her head towards the punch bowl. "Getting drinks; where's Quinn?"

"She's just powdering up," Finn explained. "We just got here."

Rachel nodded, feeling the awkward silence build up. Finn gave her a warm smile.

"Are you happy with him?"

Startled, Rachel looked back at her date, smiling instantly. She nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Good," Finn smiled gently, "Look Rach, I know I was a dick to you. Puck really does treat you well and he really, really likes you. I'm sorry for everything and I really do just want you to be happy. If Puck can do that, I'm not going to stand in the way."

"Thanks, Finn." Rachel said, shell-shocked at her ex-boyfriend's calm attitude.

"I hope we can be friends," Finn said honestly.

Rachel nodded, "Me too."

Spotting Quinn, Finn gave Rachel another smile and told her to have fun before he whisked off to his date. Rachel shook her head with a small smile as she watched her ex-boyfriend disappear into the crowds, feeling at peace for the first time since their breakup.

"You okay?" Puck strolled up to her with two glasses of punch.

"Yeah," Rachel took the proffered drink, "Finn just came by to talk."

Puck bit his lip, feeling nervous. Detecting his apprehension, Rachel squeezed his shoulder. "He just wanted to know if you make me happy."

"And do I?" Puck asked, although he knew.

"More than you can possibly imagine," Rachel said breezily, smiling.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Puck offered an outstretched hand. "Care to dance, my lady?"

"I'd be delighted, young man," Rachel grasped his hand firmly and curtsied dramatically. Puck led her out onto the dance floor, his fingers lacing with hers. He looked down at their intertwined fingers and for a second, couldn't tell whose fingers were whose. Slowly, he brought Rachel closer in, holding her by her waist with his free hand.

"You are so beautiful, Rachel," he said, looking at her as though she was some magical phenomenon that might disappear from sight if he blinked.

Rachel blushed, "You look very handsome yourself, Noah," she wrapped her arms around Puck's body, feeling safe and content. "Thank you for asking me to prom."

"Thanks for saying yes," Puck replied kindly, brushing aside a loose curl. They continued to dance, smiling at one another in silence. The last notes of the song faded and everyone around them began to applaud raucously. Puck seized the chance and whispered something in Rachel's ear, to which she enthusiastically responded with a nod. Grabbing Rachel's petite hand, Puck led her out of the auditorium into the cool, breezy night. The pair walked in silence, Puck leading Rachel to the football stands where they once broke up and he had refused her proposal of friendship.

_And __now __we__'__re __at __prom __together_, Puck thought, amazed at what had transpired between them in the last year.

Puck guided Rachel to the top of the football stand. It was a beautiful, calm night, and a few stars were peeking out. The moon was hanging low, grazing the tops of the nearest trees. Rachel looked even more gorgeous in the darkened night, wisps of hair blowing past her face. Puck's stomach was practically drowning in butterflies; he had never felt this way before about anyone and at that moment, he was sure he never wanted to feel it with anyone else again.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Puck looked at Rachel affectionately. "Rachel, I have to admit, I've liked you for awhile. I've had feelings for you for a long time. I'm sorry it took me until now to act on them. I just, I figured you didn't feel that way about me, that you only saw me as your best friend and nothing else. I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Rachel stared into the warm depths of Puck's eyes and hugged him closer. "I've had feelings for you too, Noah. I tried to push them back because you were with Lauren and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship either. But I really did… do like you."

"Rach, will you–?" Puck began to ask, his heart thumping a mile a minute.

"Yes, of course, Noah." Rachel interrupted, throwing her arms around his shoulders, beaming brightly.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Puck laughed, his arms tightly holding his new girlfriend. _My __girlfriend_, Puck thought happily, _Rachel __is __my __girlfriend_.

"Because Noah Puckerman, I know you." Rachel smiled.

"Yeah?" Puck smiled broadly, "Well, then do you know what I'm going to do next?" He licked his lips, feeling surprisingly nervous.

"I think I do," Rachel whispered. His hands stroked her back and she could hear them whisper against the fabric of her dress. She tilted her head back as he bent down and kissed her. Shutting her eyes, Rachel saw fireworks burst across her inner lids and she pressed herself closer to Puck, his hands sliding down her sides to grasp her waist and pull her even more firmly against him.

_"__So __what __did __it __feel __like? __When __you __kissed __her?__" __Strangely, __there __was __no __anger __in __her __voice, __only __curiosity. __She __wanted __to __know __why. __She __had __to __know __why._

_Finn didn't hesitate. "Fireworks," he said, looking up at the ceiling, as though recalling the mind-boggling incident. _

_"Did you see fireworks when you kissed me?" She had to know, even if it meant her heart breaking into millions of Valentine's Day heart-shaped fragments. Finn hesitated; his mouth trying to form words, and although a small smile appeared on his lips, he didn't say anything. _

Rachel smiled softly, remembering her visit to the nurse's office to see Finn all those months ago, how foolishly keen she had been to see him, how silly she had been since the very beginning, pining for a boy who wasn't right for her at all. She recalled the disappointment and heartache she had felt when Finn told her he had seen fireworks when kissing Quinn, how terribly upset she had been that he hadn't seen those same fireworks when he kissed her. But now she knew. Of course he hadn't seen fireworks. She hadn't either. She hadn't even known "seeing fireworks" was a real thing. But now, with Puck, she knew that expression was true. She saw the fireworks with him. She knew "seeing fireworks" was real. It just hadn't been real with Finn.

* * *

**Next chapter**: The epilogue!


	16. Epilogue

**Fireworks**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_.

Summary: Spoilers for 2x12: _Silly __Love __Songs_. Rachel visits Finn in the nurse's office, hoping to find the closure she needs to move on with her life. As she does, she forms a close and supportive friendship with Noah Puckerman. Sometimes, the best love is the one that was always there. Eventual Puckleberry. Samchel friendship. Mentions of Puck/Lauren and Finn/Quinn.

* * *

_Epilogue_

"Where's Kurt?"

"He's touching up the bridesmaids' makeup in the other room."

"Can you tell him to go to Liza after he's done with the bridesmaids? Her makeup needs retouching."

"Will do!"

Everywhere Puck walked, there were people hustling about, bursting out of full rooms and carrying papers, equipment, flowers, food, anything that one might see on a wedding day. He was trying to dodge the commotion, but with little success. Properly dressed and ready, the wedding planner, family, friends, and other people of the wedding assembly kept assailing him to find something or someone, ask questions, or just congratulate him on the big day. He only wanted to find some quiet time, to relax before the ceremony went underway.

Turning a corner, he avoided the wedding planner who was running amok trying to find her headset, and found the door that led outside into the garden. Taking a deep breath, Puck relished the peace and tranquility of the outdoors, knowing it was probably the only few undisturbed minutes he would have during the day.

As he stepped into the grass, he noticed a lone figure sitting down on the white bench beneath the giant oak tree. Smiling, he walked over, plucking a small daisy along the way.

"Hi baby," Puck cooed, presenting the flower with a flourish.

"Oh Noah, it's beautiful, thank you," Rachel beamed, kissing him on the cheek. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Looks like you and I had the same idea," Puck stated.

Rachel smiled softly, "Yes well, everything's crazy in there. I needed some peace and quiet for a few minutes. I figured this would be the only time of the day to have that."

Puck smiled back, "That's what I thought too. I never realized how crazy weddings can be."

Rachel laughed, "That's because the groom always gets the easier tasks. Trust me, for the bride's side, it's all a drama."

Puck groaned, "We should have had a smaller wedding."

"But we have too many family and friends," Rachel smiled, her hands intertwined with his.

"We should have just invited our closest friends and family. I don't even recognize some of those people in there." Puck said, somewhat irritated.

Rachel laughs gently, "Well, I think it's too late for that, Noah. Everyone's here or getting here. It's all about to start in five minutes."

"I can't believe this is happening," Puck replied, clutching her hand tightly.

"Me either," Rachel said, peering at Puck. "I can't believe how time has just flown by. One minute, you're asking me to the prom…"

"Next minute, we're sitting here about to _do __this_," Puck finished, smiling broadly. "If we're not careful, we'll be retiring soon."

Rachel giggled, "I guess this is what 'as long as we both shall live' means."

Puck grinned and held Rachel closer to him, enjoying the feel of her petite body in his arms. Around them, everything was silent and still, and in the far distance (at least for them), people were still wrapping up the final touches of the ceremony. It was about to start.

Just as Puck was closing his eyes, intending to enjoy every minute of the calm with Rachel in his arms, he heard the door open. Groaning, he heard quickening footsteps advance towards them.

"Puck, Rachel, come on, the ceremony's not going to start without you," Sam said, standing in front of the couple with a smile.

"Coming, coming," Rachel replied, sitting up and smoothing out her dress. She turned and held out a hand to Puck, her eyes twinkling. "Well Mr. Puckerman, let's do this."

Puck took her hand in his, grinning. They followed Sam back into the synagogue, where they knew they would be parted for a few minutes.

"Okay, Caroline's waiting for you," Sam said to Rachel, motioning to the door on their left. "I'm going to do a quick last-minute check," He took Rachel's hands in his and leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations, Rach."

"Thanks Sam," Rachel smiled brightly.

"Congrats, man," Sam gave Puck a manly hug, patting him on the back.

"Thanks," Puck smiled, watching his best friend disappear into the packed room. He turned to Rachel, squeezing her hand.

"See you on the other side, baby," he leaned forward and kissed her. Even after all the years they had been together, his kisses always left her with a stomach of butterflies. Rachel blushed as she always did, taking in his loving smile and his affectionate gaze.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman." Rachel smiled.

"I love you too, Rachel Puckerman," Puck smiled back with affection. "Tell Caroline I'll be waiting after you're done with your 45-minute speech."

Sticking her tongue out in retaliation for his barb, Rachel laughed and opened the door to reveal a twenty-three year old woman dressed in a magnificent floor-length white gown.

"Hi Mom," Caroline smiled as she turned to face Rachel, her grin every bit as similar and comforting as her father's. "Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hi everyone! So sorry for the slow update! However, good news is that I finished this story! :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking around with this story till the end. I really appreciate it and am so touched. I know I mentioned in a few chapters back that I'll be cutting down on fanfiction writing, but I really do enjoy it, so I'm thinking that if anyone has any requests, I may do some prompts and continue to write fanfic. If you have any requests, please let me know!

I hope everyone liked the ending. I debated whether I was going to do a Puckleberry wedding, high school reunion, or the wedding of one of their children. In the end, I decided to do the wedding of their eldest (in my mind), Caroline (named aptly after their song :)), and I wanted to do it as sort of a twist to see if readers knew it wasn't their own wedding.

Again, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and sticking around with me! Thanks for being so patient and I hope you've enjoyed _Fireworks_.


End file.
